Lunas del Universo: Batallion Universe
by Lilupixie
Summary: Tokio de Cristal se acerca, los aliados recibiran su ansiada recompensa y los amores perdidos encontrados en la oscuridad seran...
1. Apariciones

PARA PODER ENTENDER ESTA HISTORIA ES NECESARIO LEAN PRIMERO SAILOR MOON: LUNAS DEL UNIVERSO, ASI PODRAN CONOCER A LOS PERSONAJES AQUI DESCRITOS, GRACIAS Y ESPERO LES GUSTE.

**CAPITULO 1 APARICIONES**

Han pasado 4 años desde su última batalla, la paz se ha visto reflejada en el rostro de nuestros héroes. El mundo está en completo orden, no hay enemigos que combatir, no hay pérdidas que lamentar solo dicha, amor y cariño.

Serena y Darien se casaron al poco tiempo que ella se graduó de la Universidad de Jubban como publicista, y trabaja junto a Noah Fuyito. Darien continúa trabajando en el hospital general de Jubban como director del mismo; ambos tienen una hija adorable a la que llaman de cariño "Rini".

Amy y Taiki fundaron juntos un instituto para personas dotadas en el cual les va muy bien, dando clases haciéndolas divertidas y fáciles de entender, sin estar tanto bajo presión.

Mina y Yaten trabajan juntos en su casa de producciones, Mina es una consolidada actriz y directora de películas de Sailor Moon, claro omitiendo detalles importantes de la vida real.

Nicholas se enteró que Rei era una sailor scout y la ha apoyado desde entonces en el templo y en su carrera como productora de una disquera, claro también con ayuda de Noah Fuyito, a pesar de pelear casi todo el tiempo… se adoran.

Lita y Andrew junto con Unazuki abrieron una sucursal del Crown el cual les ha sentado de maravilla, con deliciosas comidas y postres que alguien cuando estaba embarazada no se perdía ninguno (sabe de quien hablo) felices por no combatir a los enemigos.

Hotaru feliz por estar en la preparatoria y conocer a muchos amigos con los que compartir su vida, claro sin decir que tiene poderes curativos, ni que era la sailor de la destrucción.

Haruka y Michiru van y vienen a Tokio por sus constantes agendas apretadas, carreras mundiales y conciertos con los mejores intérpretes del mundo, felices de estar juntas sin que nadie las moleste.

La guardiana del tiempo Setsuna se encuentra feliz pues no esta sola vigilando las puertas del tiempo, Noah la acompaña siempre, ambos pendientes de los cambios en las barreras del tiempo.

Para Rania y Seiya la vida les ha regalado una segunda oportunidad, tuvieron que enfrentarse a la prensa, con eso del sacrificio que fue aclarado estoicamente con la ayuda de sus amigos y hermanos; el pequeño Luka crece feliz al lado de sus padres. Ella es diseñadora de moda y jefe de imagen de los Three Lights y él continua con el grupo.

Todo parece estar lleno de felicidad, sus vidas han girado entorno a ellos mismos… pero algo esta por suceder, el pasado regresa para abrir viejas heridas y eliminar nuevas vidas.

**PLANETA KINMOKU**

**- Palacio de las flores**

**Hanna:** Es increíble que ya hayan pasado cuatro años… este pequeño crece sin medida _(mirando algunas fotos)_

**Sora:** Se parece mucho a Seiya.

**Karylin:** Bueno… pero también tiene algunas facciones de Rania _(tomando la foto)_

**Kakyuu:** Yo se parece demasiado a Seiya, en especial cuando se trata de Rini.

**Melina:** ¿Por qué lo dice alteza?

**Kayla: **Pues porque el pequeño está enamorado de ella.

**Hanna:** No cabe duda es hijo de Seiya _(riendo a carcajadas, en eso se escucha que tocan a la puerta)_

**Ka****rylin:** ¿Qué sucede Yao? _(mirándolo extrañada)_

**Yao:** Será mejor que se asome alteza… algo sucede en el cielo.

**-****LAS PRINCESAS Y LAS GUARDIANAS SE ACERCAN A LA VENTANA MAS CERCANA SÓLO PARA VER UN ENORME BARCO COLOR NEGRO CON VELAS ROJAS Y EL SÍMBOLO DE LA ESTRELLA NEGRA-**

**Kakyuu:** ¡!Imposible, se supone que su barco se destruyó!!

**Sora:** ¿Quiénes son ellos?

**Ka****rylin:** Los príncipes del planeta Kisho.

**Melina:** ¿Kisho? Ese planeta de destruyó hace milenios.

**Yao:** Al parecer vienen desde el inframundo.

**Kakyuu:** No… viene del pasado.

**-****EL BARCO DESCIENDE EN LA ENTRADA DE PALACIO, LAS JÓVENES GUARDIANAS SE TRANSFORMAN Y SE COLOCAN ALREDEDOR DE LAS PRINCESAS-**

**Hoshi:** No es necesario que hagan eso starlights _(era un hombre joven de finas facciones, llevaba vestimenta árabe pantalones blancos, una camisa de color negro con bordados de hilos de oro y zapatos del mismo color, su cabello era gris y ojos felinos color carmesí, en su frente llevaba el símbolo de su planeta, una estrella negra)_

**Sailor Starlight Aqua:** ¡!¿Que desean?!!

**Kasumi:** Solamente queremos saber en donde se encuentran _(joven con facciones similares a su hermano, su vestimenta era igual pero con colores alternos, su cabello era gris y sus ojos violeta, también tenía el símbolo de la estrella negra en su frente)_

**Sailor Starlight Igna:** ¿Dónde de encuentran quienes?

**Hoshi:** Las princesas de la Luna plateada y del reino de Faria.

**Karylin:** ¿Para que las quieres? _(nerviosa)_

**Kasumi:** Ellas nos pertenecen al igual que su descendencia "ESTRELLA MORTAL"

**Sailor Starlight Winda:** "HALO ESTELAR DE MARIPOSA"

**Hoshi:** Su poder lo rigen las estrellas… igual al de nosotros, será una batalla perdida hermano.

**Kasumi:** ¡!Vámonos!! Ya se donde se encuentran _(riendo dichoso)_

**-****LOS PRÍNCIPES DESAPARECEN CON EL BRILLO DE UNA SUPERNOVA, LAS GUARDIANAS Y PIRNCESAS PREOCUPADAS NO SABÍAN COMO ERA POSIBLE QUE REGRESARAN DE LA MUERTE-**

**Kakyuu:** La paz se ha roto de nuevo.

**Karylin:** Debemos advertirles lo más pronto posible.

**Sailor Starlight Aqua:** Descuiden altezas… iremos a la Tierra inmediatamente.

**- Puertas del tiempo**

**Sailor Plut:** Algo ha cambiado.

**Savior:** Lo sé… la maldad pura ha regresado.

**PLANETA TIERRA**

**- Hokkaido**

**Haruka:** Lo sentiste ¿verdad?

**Michiru:** Si… no cabe duda han regresado.

**Haruka:** Ya se me hacia raro que la paz se mantuviera por tanto tiempo.

**Michiru:** Afortunadamente no estamos lejos y hemos terminado nuestros compromisos.

**Haruka:** La oportunidad perfecta para regresar _(mirando el horizonte)_

**LA PAZ SE HA CORROMPIDO, LA MALDAD REGRESA DEL PASADO…**

**¿QUIEN LOS HA DEVUELTO A LA VIDA DESDE EL PASADO?**

**¿CUAL ES SU PRINCIPAL OBJETIVO?**

**** MANDEN REVIEWS****


	2. El aviso

**CAPITULO 2 EL AVISO**

**RUMBO A LA TIERRA**

**- Barco de la estrella negra**

**Kasumi:** ¿crees que los sorprendamos?

**Hoshi:** Espero que si, sino nuestros aliados lo harán atacando su hermosa y primitiva ciudad.

**Kasumi:** Primitiva en verdad, pensé que con el cristal de plata esto tendría un aire de divinidad _(mirando la ciudad de Jubban en un pozo de agua negra)_

**Hoshi:** Descuida de la divinidad nos encargaremos nosotros… después de todo con esta batalla se decidirá quien obtendrá el poder universal.

**CASA KOUYUE**

**- Sueño de Rania**

**Rania:** ¿en donde estoy? _(viendo a su alrededor un castillo en ruinas y teniendo como luna al mismo planeta tierra)_

**Voz femenina 1:** Esto es lo que queda del antiguo Milenio de Plata.

**Rania:** Aparece ¡!ahora!! _(mirando a su alrededor)_

**Voz femenina 2:** No te asustes no queremos hacerte daño...hija.

**Rania:** ¿hija? _(extrañada)_ ¿mamá?

**Sakura:** Así es… la única manera en la que podemos comunicarnos contigo es a través de tus sueños _(era una hermosa mujer parecida a Rania de cabellos blancos como la nieve y ojos verdes como el olivo, llevaba un largo vestido de telas vaporosas de diversos colores)_

**Rania:** ¿Qué quieres decirme y quien es la otra mujer oculta?

**R. Serenity:** Soy la madre de la que ahora conoces como Serena Tsukino… es necesario que estén prevenidas.

**Rania:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Sakura:** Antiguos enemigos de nuestra era han cruzado la barrera del tiempo y vienen por nuestra descendencia.

**R. Serenity:** Ustedes y sus hijos.

**Rania:** ¿una batalla más? Acaso no es suficiente con las que hemos enfrentado _(reclamándoles)_

**Sakura:** Lo sentimos hija… jamás pensamos que ellos podrían viajar en el tiempo, alguien los ayuda de eso estamos seguras.

**Rania:** ¿Cómo los detenemos?

**R. Serenity:** Eso es algo que su esencia les dirá, aliados regresarán a ayudarles.

**-****RANIA DESPIERTA EXALTADA, SEIYA SE ASUSTA Y LE PIDE QUE SE CALME, ELLA SE LEVANTA DE LA CAMA Y SE ACERCA AL ENORME VENTANAL CON VISTA AL PARQUE NO. 10-**

**Seiya:** ¿Qué sucede felina?

**Rania:** Nuestra lucha no ha terminado… debemos de combatir una vez mas _(abrazándolo fuertemente)_

**Seiya:** ¿Estas segura?

**Rania:** Si… será necesario advertir a los demás, si esta guerra se presenta ¿Qué pasará con Luka y Rini?

**Seiya:** Protegerlos _(mirando hacia el horizonte)_

**TEMPLO HIKAWA, A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

**Seiya:** ¿no quieres que yo les diga? _(tomando la mano de Rania)_

**Rania:** No, lo haré yo.

**-****TODOS SE ENCONTRABAN REUNIDOS, ALGO CONSTERNADOS POR LA SERIEDAD CON LA QUE RECIBIERON LA LLAMADA LA NOCHE ANTERIOR-**

**Darien:** ¿qué sucede Rania? _(viéndola seriamente)_

**Unazuki:** Por la cara que traen no es muy buena noticia.

**Yaten:** ¿qué sucede hermano?

**Rania:** Lo siento chicos, lo que mas temía acaba de suceder.

**Mina:** ¿un embarazo? _(caída colectiva)_

**Taiki:** Por favor continua, Rania.

**Rania:** Nuestros días de paz han terminado… un nuevo enemigo se aproxima a nuestro tiempo.

**Serena:** ¿estas segura?

**Noah:** Lo está, ayer en la noche sentimos una presencia extraña y a la vez familiar que cruzó no solo una barrera del tiempo, sino dos.

**Lita:** ¿cómo es eso posible?

**Setsuna:** Aun no lo sabemos… nadie había podido cruzar dos barreras espacio-tiempo, hasta ahora.

**Amy:** ¿qué podemos hacer?

**Seiya:** Pelear, no hay otra forma, si este planeta se encuentra en peligro es nuestra obligación defenderlo… mas por el futuro de tu hija bombón.

**Serena:** ¿qué haremos con Rini y Luka? No pueden combatir son muy pequeños.

**Darien:** ¿quién te advirtió del peligro? _(mirando a Rania)_

**Rania:** Mi madre y la reina Serenity.

**Serena:** ¿mi madre? ¿Qué te dijo?

**Rania:** Los enemigos son de su tiempo y vienen por su descendencia.

**Rei:** Es decir… sus hijos.

**Seiya:** Vienen por felina, bombón, Luka y Rini.

**Andrew:** ¡¡No lo permitiremos¡¡

**Unazuki:** ¿te dijeron algo más, sus nombres?

**Rania:** Nada _(bajando la mirada)_

**Michiru:** Los enemigos son descendientes de la estrella negra _(apareciendo en la escalinata junto con Haruka)_

**Darien:** ¿estrella negra? Ese nombre me suena.

**Haruka:** Son los guardianes de las supernovas y de las ondas magnéticas oscuras.

**Amy:** En pocas palabras todo lo que tenga que ver con oscuridad.

**Michiru:** ¡¡Exacto¡¡

**-****DESPUES DE LA REUNION, TODOS SE FUERON A SUS TRABAJOS, PREOCUPADOS PERO CONSCIENTES DE LO QUE DEBÍAN HACER-**

**OCULTOS EN LAS SOMBRAS…**

**Joven 1:** Llegamos a tiempo _(mirando a los reunidos en el patio)_

**Joven 2:** La destrucción de la estrella negra es una de nuestras misiones.

**Joven 1:** Lo sé… ¿Cuál es la otra?

**Joven 2:** Aun debemos descifrar el acertijo _(sacando un papiro de su mochila)_


	3. Al amanecer

**CAPITULO 3 AL AMANECER**

**CASA CHIBA-TSUKINO**

**- Sueño de Serena**

**Serena: **¿qué sucede? _(mirando unas sombras cubrir a Rini y a Luka)_ ¡¡déjenlos en paz¡¡

**Voz masculina: **¿Por qué lo haríamos? Su poder debe ser nuestro.

**-****LA VOZ CONVIRTIÓ A RINI Y A LUKA EN DOS JÓVENES APUESTOS DE APROXIMADAMENTE 18 Y 23 AÑOS DE EDAD, NO TENÍAN UNA LUNA CRECIENTE NI UNA ESTRELLA ALADA EN LA FRENTE, SINO UNA ESTRELLA NEGRA Y SU MIRADA ERA PERDIDA-**

**Voz masculina: **Ellos serán los responsables de destruirlos ¡¡a todos¡¡

**Serena: **¡¡Noooooo¡¡ _(cayendo de rodillas)_

**-****SERENA DESPIERTA A CAUSA DEL GOLPE QUE SE DIO AL CAER DE LA CAMA, AFORTUNADAMENTE DARIEN NO SE DIO CUENTA, ASI QUE SALIÓ DE LA HABITACIÓN PARA VER A RINI Y LLAMAR A RANIA POR TELÉFONO-**

**- Llamada a Rania**

**Rania: **¿Bueno? ¡¡Serena, sabes que hora es¡¡ _(algo molesta)_

**Serena: **Lo siento, pero tenia que decirte, es urgente.

**Rania: **¿sucede algo?

**Serena: **Nos vemos en el parque no. 10 dentro de una hora.

**Rania: **Está bien, iré de inmediato _(preocupada)_

**-****RANIA SE LEVANTÓ DE LA CAMA SIN HACER RUIDO, SE VISTIÓ Y FUE A VER A LUKA QUE DORMÍA APACIBLEMENTE EN SU CAMA, SE DIRIGIÓ AL PARQUE NO. 10 ESPERANDO CONOCER LA ANGUSTIA DE SU AMIGA-**

**PARQUE NO. 10**

**- Lago**

**Rania:** ¿qué es lo que pasa, Serena?

**Serena:** Tuve un sueño y no me agradó para nada _(sollozando)_

**Rania:** ¿De que se trata? ¿Rini y Luka?

**Serena:** El enemigo los quiere a ellos para que puedan destruirnos.

**Rania:** ¡¡Ratas¡¡ quieren evitar que nos acerquemos a ellos por medio de lo que mas amamos _(apretando los puños)_

**Serena:** ¿qué vamos a hacer? _(secándose las lágrimas)_

**Rania:** Alejarlos de aquí… no hay otra opción.

**-****EN ESO SE ESCUCHA QUE ALGUIEN SE ACERCA, RANIA SIENTE UNA PRESENCIA EXTRAÑA ASI QUE LE PIDE A SERENA QUE SE TRANSFORME, ESTA OBEDECE-**

**Sailor Moon:** No escucho nada _(mirando a los alrededores)_

**Sailor Lux:** Aquí hay algo… estoy segura.

**Kasumi:** Y no se equivocan princesas "ESTRELLA MORTAL" _(dirigiendo el ataque a Sailor Lux)_

**Sailor Lux:** "VENTISCA DE ANGEL"

**Sailor Moon:** ¿quiénes son ustedes?

**Hoshi:** Somos los soberanos de la oscuridad eterna, los príncipes de la negatividad y los controladores de la psique.

**Sailor Moon:** ¿controladores de que…?

**Sailor Lux:** Son telépatas ¿no es así?

**Kasumi:** Así es y no me explico como no puedo leerles la mente _(frustrado)_ fue muy fácil con Kakyuu.

**OCULTOS EN LAS SOMBRAS DE LOS ****ÁRBOLES…**

**Joven 1:** Si las lastiman me las van a pagar.

**Joven 2:** ¡¡Cálmate, saben defenderse¡¡

**Joven 1:** ¿crees que no lo sé? _(mirándola seriamente)_

**Sailor Moon:** ¿qué le hiciste?

**Hoshi:** A ella nada, no es indiferente pero ustedes son nuestro gran premio "AGUJERO ETERNO"

**Sailor Lux:** "DESTELLO ESTELAR DE ANGEL"

**Kasumi:** Eres tan fuerte como lo fue Sakura en su tiempo… haz llamado mi atención alteza _(haciendo una reverencia)_

**Hoshi:** Veamos si tú eres igual que tu madre "ESTRELLA MORTAL"

**Sailor Moon:** "TIARA LUNAR, ACCIÓN"

**Hoshi:** ¡¡Sorprendente¡¡ ¿hermano?

**Kasumi:** Por supuesto, hagamos esto juntos, las conquistaremos al amanecer "UNIÓN DE LA ESTRELLA NEGRA"

**Hoshi:** "UNIÓN DE LA ESTRELLA NEGRA"

**Ambos:** "CONQUISTA"

**-****AMBAS SAILORS TRATARON DE PROTEGERSE CUANDO ALGO DETUVO EL ATAQUE EN SECO, ALGO QUE DEJÓ SORPRENDIDOS A LOS CUATRO REUNIDOS EN EL LUGAR-**

**Kasumi:** ¿qué fue eso?

**Joven 1:** Parece que no nos esperaban ¿cierto, hermanita? _(joven de aproximadamente 20 años, alto y apuesto, de cabellos rubios atado en una coleta y ojos verdes, llevaba una armadura en color bronce, su casco tenia la forma de una esfinge)_

**Joven 2:** Claro que no, deberían ver sus caras _(joven de 16 años aproximadamente, esbelta y de cabellos rojizos rizados atados en una media cola y ojos azules, llevaba un traje de marinero completamente negro, botines y listones blancos, con una tiara negra y la joya de color blanco)_

**Sailor Moon:** ¿quiénes son? _(sorprendida)_

**Joven 1:** Venimos de un universo distinto, somos protectores de la luz y de la vida del universo mi nombre es General Esfinge.

**Joven 2:** Y yo soy Sailor Darklight y ambos te detendremos en el nombre del universo.

**Hoshi:** ¡¡No me hagan reír¡¡ "AGUJERO ETERNO"

**G. Esfinge:** "ESCUDO ALADO"

**Sailor Darklight:** "LASER DE LA ROSA NEGRA"

**AMBOS ENEMIGOS FUERON HERIDOS, ESTOS DESAPARECIERON ABRIENDO UN ENORME HOYO NEGRO POR EL CUAL ENTRARON SIN DEJAR RASTRO**

**Sailor Lux:** Gracias por habernos ayudado (haciendo una reverencia)

**G. Esfinge:** No tiene que agradecer, estamos a su servicio, majestad (arrodillándose ante ellas)

**Sailor Moon:** ¿nuestro servicio?

**Sailor Darklight:** Si ustedes nos lo permiten, deseamos ayudarles a enfrentar a este enemigo

**Sailor Lux:** ¿por qué?

**G. Esfinge:** Destruyó nuestra vida atacando lo que mas amamos, no queremos que lo hagan de nuevo.

**-****DE ENTRE LOS ÁRBOLES SE OYE QUE ALGUIEN DICE TIERRA TIEMBLA Y MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO, LOS JÓVENES GUERREROS DESAPARECEN DE UN SÓLO SALTO, DEJANDO MUCHAS INTERROGANTES-**

**Sailor Uranus:** ¿se encuentran bien?

**G. Fighter:** ¿no las hirieron verdad?

**Sailor Moon:** Estamos bien, no se preocupen.

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¿eran el enemigo?

**Sailor Lux:** No, son aliados, ellos conocen muy bien al enemigo.

**Onix:** ¿por qué lo dices?

**Sailor Mars:** ¿les dijeron algo?

**Sailor Moon:** El enemigo destruyó lo que mas amaban _(mirando el amanecer)_ vienen a ayudarnos.

**G. Healer:** Debemos irnos de aquí, puede que el enemigo esté cerca.

**Sailor Plut:** ¿por que habrán escogido atacar al amanecer? _(mirando a Savior)_

**G. Savior:** Antes de que el sol salga, existe la hora más oscura del nuevo día.

**Pe****lix:** ¿crees que solo ataquen en la noche, por ser oscuridad?

**Sailor Lux:** Creo que no, sólo estaban probándonos… volverán a atacar de eso estoy segura.

**CASA DE MÚSICA**

**- Terraza**

**Joven 1:** Casi nos aniquilan ¡¡están locos¡¡

**Joven 2:** Tranquilízate no saben quienes somos, además ¿qué esperabas?

**Joven 1:** Supongo que tienes razón.

**Joven 2:** Debemos acercarnos a ellos lentamente, para que confíen en nosotros.

**DEPARTAMENTO KOUYUE**

**- Sala**

**Unazuki:** Rini duerme tranquilamente _(saliendo de la habitación de Luka)_

**Darien:** Ahora si nos quieren explicar ¿que hacían en el parque a esas horas?

**Serena:** Lo siento… fue mi culpa.

**Rei:** ¿tu culpa?

**Serena:** Tuve un sueño extraño y me asustó.

**Noah:** ¿de que se trata el sueño?

**Rania:** Nuestros hijos se vuelven contra nosotros.

**Seiya: **¿de que estás hablando? _(preocupado)_

**Lita:** ¿Rini se vuelve mala de nuevo?

**Rania:** ¿mala de nuevo? _(mirando a Serena extrañada)_

**Serena:** La primera vez que Rini llegó a este tiempo, los enemigos la capturaron tiempo después y la transformaron en Lady Black Moon.

**Taiki:** ¿qué sucedió?

**Amy:** Serena, después de muchos intentos logró devolverla a la normalidad.

**Darien:** ¿la viste como Lady Black Moon?

**Serena:** No la vi diferente, pero era malvada.

**Yaten:** ¿Luka?

**Serena:** También era malo, las miradas de ambos estaban perdidas… como si fueran controlados.

**Haruka:** Eso no lo permitiremos… descuida cabeza de bombón, los detendremos antes de lo que te imaginas.

**Noah:** Debemos tener cuidado de que no sepan que ustedes son las soberanas de la Luna y de Faria.

**Seiya:** Sabremos hacerlo, no te preocupes Noah.

**DE DONDE VIENEN LOS NUEVOS GUERREROS****…**

**¿AMIGOS, ENEMIGOS O INFILTRADOS?**

**SE HARÁ REALIDAD EL SUEÑO DE SERENA**


	4. Descubrimientos

**CAPITULO 4 DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

**ESTUDIO DE GRABACIÓN**

**- Sala de juntas**

**Serena:** ¿cuál es la urgencia Noah?

**Taiki:** El enemigo apareció.

**Seiya:** ¿Dónde está? Lo voy a matar.

**Rania:** No todo tiene que ver con el enemigo Seiya.

**Yaten:** ¿entonces, que es?

**Noah:** Como saben la casa de música es una de las escuelas mas prestigiosas de todo Japón y este año han aparecido dos nuevos talentos.

**Serena:** ¿de quienes se trata?

**Noah:** Son hermanos… sus nombres son _(buscando entre unos papeles)_ Lucian y Reiko Shugon.

**Seiya:** ¿qué quieres que hagamos con ellos?

**Noah:** Quiero que los conozcan, sus maestros dicen ser excepcionales, que mejores jueces que los propios Three Lights.

**Serena:** Los Three Lights tendrán competencia _(diciendo pícaramente)_

**Rania:** ¿los representarás?

**Noah:** Esa es mi intención, si aceptan los estarán esperando en la casa de música dentro de una hora.

**Yaten:** No tenemos nada que perder ¿o si? _(mirando a sus hermanos)_

**Taiki:** Ahí estaremos dentro de una hora.

**Noah:** Muy bien, entonces llamaré para avisar de su presencia.

**CASA DE MÚSICA**

**- Sala de instrumentos**

**Lucian:** ¿por qué querrán nuestra presencia y tan perfumados? _(llevando un saco que no era de su agrado, joven alto de finas facciones, cabello rubio y ojos verdes)_

**Reiko:** Tal vez tenga que ver con lo del representante ¿no crees? _(joven delgada y piel nivea, de cabellos rojizos atados en dos coletas cortas y ojos azules, traía un vestido color crema de tirantes delgados)_

**Lucian:** Tú siempre tan entrometida… aun no entiendo como no te atraparon _(recordando el incidente en la dirección)_

**Reiko:** Suerte hermanito ¿qué mas? Nací protegida por las estrellas _(riéndose sarcásticamente)_

**Lucian:** Ya lo creo _(viendo entrar al director por la puerta)_

**Director:** Me alegra que se hayan vestido apropiadamente jóvenes… dentro de unos minutos llegaran las personas que esperamos les ayuden a su carrera como artistas de la música.

**Reiko:** ¿quiénes son?

**Director:** Descuiden, lo sabrán muy pronto, mientras tanto continúen practicando su melodía.

**-EL DIRECTOR SALE DEL SALÓN, DEJANDO A LOS JÓVENES SOLOS E INQUIETOS POR SABER QUIENES SERÍAN SUS JUECES-**

**Reiko:** ¿sigues enojado por lo de anoche?

**Lucian:** No es para tanto, pero debemos tener mas cuidado, mas con las sailor exteriores, recuerda lo que se ha dicho de ellas por todo el universo.

**Reiko:** Son las mas fuertes y las que no se dejan engañar por nada ni por nadie.

**-MINUTOS DESPUES, EL DIRECTOR MANDÓ LLAMAR A LOS HERMANOS PARA QUE HICIERAN UNA PRESENTACIÓN EN EL AUDITORIO, ESTOS SE DIRIGIERON ALLÁ AUN SIN SABER LA IDENTIDAD DE LOS JUECES-**

**- Escenario**

**Reiko:** No se ve nada _(viendo hacia las butacas y colocándose para tocar el piano)_

**Lucian:** Hagamos lo que sabemos hacer… magia _(tomando la guitarra y tocando unas notas)_

**- EMPEZARON A TOCAR, LOS REFLECTORES SE DIRIGIERON HACIA ELLOS, SE NOTABA LA GRACILIDAD EN LOS MOVIMIENTOS DE SUS DEDOS Y EN LO MELODIOSA DE SU VOZ-**

**- Butacas**

**Director:** Nuestro mejor material _(orgulloso)_

**Seiya:** Con todo respeto señor director, nos gustaría que no lo dijera de esa manera.

**Yaten:** Son humanos, no artefactos de música.

**Director:** Lo siento… la emoción me gana.

**Serena:** Tocan divino.

**Rania:** He de decir que son excelentes ¿de donde son?

**Director:** No son de Japón, sus padres los enviaron a este lugar desde que Lucian tenia 10 años.

**-LOS THREE LIGHTS SIGUIERON ESCUCHANDO VARIAS CANCIONES DE LA AUTORÍA DE LOS JÓVENES, ERAN REALMENTE BUENAS, AMBOS SE COMPAGINABAN DE MARAVILLA TAL Y COMO LO HACÍAN ELLOS CUANDO SE PARABAN EN EL ESCENARIO, TERMINARON DE TOCAR Y LAS LUCES SE ENCENDIERON REVELANDO LA IDENTIDAD DE SUS JUECES-**

**- Escenario**

**Reiko:** ¡¡son ellos¡¡

**Lucian:** También lo veo _(sorprendido)_

**Reiko:** ¿qué vamos a hacer?

**Lucian:** Cálmate…ahí vienen.

**-LOS THREE LIGHTS, SERENA, RANIA Y EL DIRECTOR SUBIERON AL ESCENARIO PARA FELICITARLOS, AUN SORPRENDIDOS POR EL HALLAZGO-**

**Rania:** Es un placer poder conocer a tal talento _(haciendo una reverencia)_

**Lucian:** Gracias _(ruborizado)_

**Director:** Son nuestros mejores alumnos.

**Seiya:** Creo que a nuestro representante le gustará lo que digamos de ellos.

**Reiko:** ¿y que es?

**Serena:** ¡¡Bienvenidos a la casa productora¡¡

**-SONRIENDO A FUERZAS LOS HERMANOS SHUGON, TENÍAN MIEDO DE SER DESCUBIERTOS, MAS PORQUE EL ÁNGEL DE LA LUNA PODÍA PERCIBIR SUS AURAS-**

**Seiya:** ¿por qué no vamos a comer todos juntos?

**Yaten:** Estoy de acuerdo, así podremos ultimar detalles con Noah para su futura presentación.

**Reiko:** No es necesario, además tenemos todavía clases.

**Director:** No hay problema, pueden ir con toda libertad.

**Lucian:** Lo dice en serio _(diciendo nervioso)_

**Director:** Vamos vayan por sus cosas y los verán en el lobby.

**Serena:** Parecían nerviosos ¿no crees?

**Rania:** Algo… se les quitará no te preocupes.

**-LUCIAN Y REIKO SALIERON DEL AUDITORIO PARA DIRIGIRSE A SU HABITACIÓN, CORRIENDO COMO ALMA EN PENA-**

**Reiko:** ¿qué vamos a hacer? _(caminando de un lado a otro)_

**Lucian:** Pues ir a comer… además me muero de hambre, ni siquiera desayuné.

**Reiko:** ¡¡Solo piensas en comida¡¡

**Lucian:** ¡¡Claro que no¡¡ _(en eso entra la maestra Taeda)_

_**Melina:**__ ¿Todo bien jóvenes?_

**Reiko:** No es nada maestra Taeda, peleas de hermanos… debemos irnos que nos esperan en el lobby.

**Melina:** Tengan cuidado, por favor.

**Lucian:** Lo tendremos maestra _(haciendo una reverencia para despedirse)_

**Melina:** Ellos algo se traen, estoy segura _(mirando su reloj)_ las demás me esperan, debo irme.

**DESCUBRIRÁN LOS THREE LIGHTS A LUCIAN Y A REIKO…**

**¿QUE HACE MELINA EN LA CASA DE MÚSICA?**

**¿CUÁL SERÁ LA GUARIDA DEL ENEMIGO?**

****GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS****


	5. Sangre real

**CAPITULO 5 SANGRE REAL**

**RESTAURANTE YUYAKO**

**- Área VIP**

**Serena:** Recuerdo este lugar… aquí venimos con Darien cuando te enteraste de que Luka venía en camino _(viendo los alrededores)_

**Rania:** Gracias por recordármelo Serena.

**Noah:** Me alegra el estar reunidos todos juntos para ver que sucederá en su futuro.

**Lucian:** La muerte _(diciendo en voz alta, a los demás solo les salió una gota en la cabeza)_ digo si no le gustamos al público.

**Reiko:** Mi hermano siempre se ha preocupado por el futuro… perdónenlo por favor _(diciendo molesta)_

**Rania:** Descuida se lo que es eso… no se preocupen por nada, están en buenas manos.

**Lucian:** Lo sabemos… ¿podemos comer? _(buscando al mesero)_

**Reiko:** Siempre pensando en comida _(tapándose la cara de vergüenza)_

**-AL POCO TIEMPO EL MESERO VINO Y LES TOMÓ LA ORDEN, DEJANDO EN LA ESPERA A LUCIAN MUERTO DE HAMBRE-**

**Seiya:** Sus padres ¿qué dicen de ser famosos?

**Reiko:** Digamos que no existen.

**Serena:** ¿murieron?

**Lucian:** Hace algunos años, por eso vivimos en la casa de música.

**Reiko:** Nuestros padres fueron uno de los fundadores.

**Taiki:** Que interesante… también eran músicos.

**Lucian:** Los mejores… ¡¡llegó la comida¡¡ _(viendo su plato)_

**Reiko:** ¡¡Trágame tierra¡¡

**-DESPUES DE UN RATO LOS JÓVENES TUVIERON QUE REGRESAR A LA CASA DE MÚSICA PUES ERA MUY TARDE, EN LA SALIDA DEL LUGAR DIVISARON A UNAS VIEJAS CONOCIDAS QUE VIVÍAN EN OTRO SISTEMA SOLAR-**

**Rania**: ¡¡Sora¡¡ ¿qué hacen aquí?

**Sora:** Vinimos a visitar a nuestra familia y ver si todo está bien.

**Noah:** ¿Saben del enemigo?

**Hanna:** Nos hizo una visita a Kinmoku.

**Seiya:** Kakyuu ¿está bien? _(angustiado)_

**Kayla:** Está bien, pero ellos supieron donde encontrarlas… lo sentimos _(viendo a Serena y a Rania)_

**Rania:** Son telépatas… era de esperarse.

**Yaten:** Nos atacaron en el amanecer.

**Sora:** ¿pasó algo?

**Rania:** No pudieron leernos la mente ni a mi ni a Serena.

**Serena:** Estaban muy molestos por ello.

**Noah:** Eso no nos lo habían dicho _(mirando a las princesas)_

**Kayla:** Será mejor irnos de aquí y hablar en un lugar mas privado.

**Taiki:** Vamos al Templo, nos vamos a reunir allí dentro de unas horas.

**Hanna:** Los veremos entonces, sólo realizamos algunos pendientes.

**Noah:** De acuerdo.

**-TODOS SE DESPIDIERON PARA VERSE MAS TARDE EN EL TEMPLO, SIN NOTAR QUE LOS VEÍAN DESDE LA TERRAZA-**

**CASA DE MÚSICA**

**- Terraza**

**Reiko:** Debemos ir al Templo Hikawa.

**Lucian:** ¿cómo lo haremos sin que nos descubran?

**Reiko:** Recuerdas que traigo el libro ¿verdad?

**Lucian:** No me quiero transformar de nuevo, la última vez que lo hicimos nos quedamos así por una semana… sabes lo asqueroso que es comer moscas _(poniendo cara de asco)_ además no podemos usar dos hechizos a la vez.

**Reiko:** Eso lo sé y no te quejes… de milagro no me comió un gato _(dándole escalofríos) _tenemos que hacerlo.

**Lucian:** Está bien _(resignado) _¿podemos ser gatos o aves?

**Reiko:** ¡¡Claro¡¡

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Sala del fuego sagrado**

**Rei:** Hemos averiguado algo del enemigo.

**Andrew:** ¿qué es?

**Amy:** Como sabemos son del clan de la estrella negra.

**Darien:** Son príncipes de otro sistema solar, creo que del sistema de Capricornio.

**Lita:** Es correcto… su poder proviene de dos sitios, de la psique del universo y de las estrellas.

**Hanna:** Por eso no pudieron atacarnos como deseaban, se crearía una supernova si chocan nuestros poderes.

**Amy:** ¡¡Exacto¡¡ eso significa que ustedes serán lo último que enfrentarán.

**Kayla:** Podremos protegerlos mejor _(mirando a los niños jugar con Luna y Artemis)_

**Haruka:** ¿algo más?

**Rei:** Sabemos que vienen por Serena y Rania, afortunadamente no pueden leer su mente y conozco la respuesta.

**Serena:** ¿cuál es?

**Rei:** Ellos tampoco podían leer la mente de la Reina Serenity ni la de la Reina Sakura.

**Seiya:** Bien… pero no explica por que no las podían leer.

**Luna:** Al morir el padre de la Reina Serenity, heredó el poder a sus hijas, un poder para evitar que la oscuridad de la psique del universo las afectara.

**Artemis:** Tanto a sus hijas como a su descendencia.

**Michiru:** Pero si la Reina Serenity ni la Reina Sakura son parientes _(extrañada)_

**Luna:** Ahí se equivocan.

**Serena y Rania:** ¡¡¿Queeeeee?¡¡

**Darien:** Luna explícate por favor.

**Artemis:** Ustedes son primas _(mirando a Rania y a Serena)_

**Hotaru:** ¡¡Imposible¡¡

**Setsuna:** Es cierto, su sangre está relacionada.

**Rania:** ¿cómo es posible? Si mi madre era hermana de la Reina Serenity como es que ella no renació en este tiempo.

**Luna:** Porque cuando ella los salvó a todos de la oscuridad del negaverso, ella no pudo salvarse a sí misma por eso no se encuentra entre nosotros.

**OCULTOS ENTRE LOS ARBUSTOS, CON FORMA FELINA…**

**Lucian:** ¡¡Parientes¡¡

**Reiko:** ¡¡Cállate o nos descubrirán¡¡ _(dándole un golpe en la cabeza)_ déjame escuchar.

**- Adentro en la sala del fuego sagrado**

**Rania:** Si es así nuestros hijos están relacionados.

**Artemis:** No precisamente.

**Mina:** Ya me perdí.

**Yaten:** ¿son parientes o no?

**Melina:** Ve al punto Artemis _(rascándose la cabeza)_

**Setsuna:** Rania es pariente directa de la Reina Sakura, su sangre corre por las venas de ella y de Luka… pero en el caso de Serena ella es pariente indirecta pues no corre sangre de la Reina Serenity en ella.

**Haruka:** ¿entonces?

**Setsuna:** Lo que hay dentro de ella es el espíritu de la Reina.

**Rania:** De acuerdo… entonces somos ¿medio parientes? _(mirando a Serena confundida)_

**Luna:** Dentro de ustedes no corre la misma sangre real, pero si el mismo espíritu.

**Serena:** Muy bien, eso se aclara… algo ¿por qué no pudieron leernos la mente?

**Artemis:** Por el hechizo de escudo del rey de la Luna.

**Setsuna:** Nadie puede leerles la mente a menos que ustedes lo permitan.

**Rania:** ¿cómo lo hacemos?

**Artemis:** Deben tener el libro del destello lunar.

**Lita:** ¿libro del destello lunar?

**Rei:** En ese libro se encuentra toda la historia de la Luna y de Faria, además de algunos hechizos encriptados en sus imágenes.

**Seiya:** ¿dónde está el libro?

**Luna:** Nadie lo sabe… por lo menos nosotros no.

**EN LOS ARBUSTOS…**

**Lucian:** Nosotros si sabemos donde se encuentra _(mirando la pequeña bolsa que traía su hermana)_

**Reiko:** Así que eso es lo que es este libro.

**Lucian:** Vámonos… alguien se acerca.

**¿CÓMO ES QUE ELLOS TIENEN EL LIBRO DEL DESTELLO LUNAR?**

**¿CUÁNDO SE PRESENTARÁN ANTE ELLOS?**


	6. Exhibiciones

**CAPITULO 6 EXHIBICIONES**

**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES DE JUBBAN**

**- Casa de los Espejos**

**Kazumi**: Este lugar es perfecto ¿no crees? _(mirando a sus alrededores)_

**Hoshi:** Es perfecto… cuando las personas se vean reflejadas en los espejos veremos su temor mas grande y nos aprovecharemos para quitarles la fuerza interna.

**Kazumi**: La fuerza de las estrellas negras _(riendo maléficamente)_

**Hoshi: **El pasado, presente y futuro será nuestro en este y en todas las dimensiones del universo.

**ESTUDIO DE GRABACION**

**- Sala de juntas **

**Rania: **Me parece perfecto lo que quieren hacer con esos chicos, son realmente talentosos, un cambio de imagen les vendría bien.

**Noah:** Estoy de acuerdo, su imagen no es nada coherente con su música, además queremos que sean mas que excelentes tal y como lo son ustedes _(mirando a los Threelights)_

**Serena: **Podemos iniciar su carrera abriendo sus conciertos, además de que en unas semanas se reabrirá el parque de diversiones de Jubban.

**Taiki**: ¿compraron ese desperdicio?

**Rania: **La basura de unos es el tesoro de otros.

**Yaten: **Tendrá que quedar excelente y con una nueva vibra para llamar la atención de la gente.

**Seiya**: Serena tendrás que contactar a los dueños para así poder conocer el lugar y agendar fechas.

**Serena: **No se preocupen empezaré ahora mismo _(saliendo de la sala de juntas hacia su oficina)_

**Noah**: ¿Qué han sabido del enemigo?

**Seiya: **Nada… no ha atacado de nuevo pero las chicas dicen que no tardarán.

**Taiki: **Lo que nos preocupa es que la estrella negra pueda leernos a nosotros la mente tal y como lo hicieron con Kakyuu y las demás.

**Rania:** Estoy pensando alguna manera de prevenir eso, pero me falta algo aun no se que es.

**Yaten: **No te presiones… estoy seguro que ganaremos la batalla.

**Rania: **Eso lo sé _(sonriendo dulcemente)_

**-DESPUES DE UN RATO SERENA REGRESÓ CON UNA CITA PARA PODER PRESENTARSE EN LAS OFICINAS DEL NUEVO PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES, ESTUVIERON DE ACUERDO EN PRESENTARSE DENTRO DE 2 HORAS PARA PODER DETALLAR UN POCO MAS-**

**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES DE JUBBAN**

**- Oficinas**

**Serena: **Lástima que los chicos no pudieron venir.

**Noah: **No recordaba esa cita con la televisora ¿cómo se me pudo olvidar?

**Rania: **Tranquilo, por eso venimos nosotros, los Threelights no se presentarán en cualquier lugar y mucho menos para presentar a nuevos talentos.

**Serena: **Estoy de acuerdo… miren ahí están los dueños, en verdad se parecen demasiado _(mirando a las dos figuras masculinas)_

**Kaz: **Un placer conocerlos, soy Kaz Latio y el es mi hermano Shi Latio.

**Noah: **Mucho gusto soy Noah Fuyito representante de los Threelights y ellas son Serena Tsukino-Chiba mi asistente y Rania Yue-Kou diseñadora de imagen y consultora.

**Shi: **El pacer de conocer a la belleza extranjera es reconfortante _(causando sonrojo en ambas chicas)_

**Kaz:** Mi hermano me dijo que desean hacer un concierto masivo en el lugar para su grupo además de que presentaran a alguien nuevo.

**Serena: **Es cierto… por lo que hablamos por teléfono el lugar casi está listo.

**Shi: **Casi no… está listo se terminó el último detalle.

**Rania: **Eso es rapidez.

**Noah: **¿Podríamos ver las instalaciones?

**Kaz:** Por supuesto, adelántense a la entrada, iremos tras ustedes.

**-LOS TRES SE DIRIGIERON A LAS ENORMES PUERTAS QUE TENÍAN GRABADAS EN LETRAS DORADAS EL NOMBRE DEL PARQUE "NOIR MUNDI" ALGO EXTRAÑO PARA UN LUGAR DE ENTRETENIMIENTO-**

**Kaz: **¿lo sentiste?

**Shi: **Ellos tienen un aura magnifica, tenemos que meterlos a la casa de los espejos.

**Kaz: **La maravilla de lo antiguo cada vez me sorprende más.

**-TODOS ENTRARON AL PARQUE Y FUERON VIENDO CADA EXHIBICIÓN, DESDE EL AREA DE DESCANSO, EL AREA DE COMIDA, JUEGOS PARA NIÑOS PEQUEÑOS, MONTAÑAS RUSAS Y HASTA LOS ESCENARIOS QUE EN TOTAL ERAN CUATRO-**

**Rania: **He de decir que las infraestructuras son magníficas ¿quién lo diseñó?

**Kaz: **Mi hermano es el ingeniero de esta maravilla.

**Serena: **Muy impresionante.

**Shi: **¿por qué no pasamos a la casa de los espejos para que la conozcan por dentro?

**Noah: **Claro ¡¡me encantan ese tipo de casas¡¡

**-LOS TRES SE DIRIGIERON AL LUGAR, LA ENTRADA RANIA COMENZó A SENTIR ALGO EXTRAÑO QUE LA PERTURBÓ IMPIDIENDO QUE DIERA UN PASO MAS, LOS DEMAS SE EXTRAÑARON DE LA ACTITUD DE LA CHICA DE OJOS AMBARINOS-**

**Noah: **¿qué sucede?

**Rania: **No lo sé… hay algo ahí dentro que no me gusta nada _(tocándose el pecho)_

**Serena: **¿Peligro?

**Rania: **No lo sé _(mirando la puerta del lugar)_

**Serena: **¿entramos? _(mirando a Noah)_

**Kaz:** ¿Todo bien?

**Noah**: Discúlpenos es que no se ha sentido bien últimamente, tal vez tanto caminar le hizo daño.

**Rania: **¿podríamos venir otro día?

**Shi: **Claro no se preocupen, los acompañaremos al auto.

**-LOS HERMANOS AL VER FRUSTRADOS SUS PLANES NO TUVIERON MAS QUE ACEPTAR, LOS ACOMPAÑARON AL AUTO Y LOS VIERON ALEJARSE-**

**Kaz: **¿crees que haya sentido la magia de la estrella negra?

**Shi: **No lo creo, desde que llegó vi algo raro en ella.

**Kaz: **¡¡Atacaremos esta noche, en ese centro comercial lleno de espejos¡¡

**Shi:** ¡¡Me fascina tu plan¡¡

**LOS SOBERANOS DE LA ESTRELLA NEGRA SE HAN DISFRAZADO,**

**HAN SENTIDO EL PODER DE LOS GUERREROS DEL UNIVERSO…**

**¿LOGRARÁN DESCUBRIR QUIENES SON EN REALIDAD?**


	7. Espejos rotos

**CAPITULO 7 ESPEJOS ROTOS**

**CASA DE MUSICA**

**- Habitación Shugon**

**Reiko: **La verdad no sabía que este libro fuera tan importante en el Milenio de Plata _(hojeando el libro)_

**Lucian: **Este libro nos ha ayudado a venir a este mundo ya que las puertas de los tiempos han sido bloqueadas, ahora más que nunca debemos de ayudarlos.

**Reiko: **¿Deberemos de revelarles nuestra identidad?

**Lucian: **Creo que no, por lo menos no ahora, recuerda que las sailors exteriores casi nos aniquilan… tenemos que esperar.

**Reiko: **Siento la presencia de las Starlights Ellix _(cerrando los ojos y entrelazando sus manos)_

**Lucian: **Sabemos que la maestra Taeda es una de ellas así que las demás no deben de estar lejos de los soberanos.

**Reiko:** El futuro no puede repetirse como en el pasado.

**CASA KOU-YUE**

**- Sala**

**Melina: **Me alegra que todos estén a salvo.

**Amy: **¿cómo es que salieron ilesas de Kinmoku?

**Sora: **Ellos solamente buscaban la ubicación de las descendientes de la Luna.

**Hanna: **¡¡Caímos como unas tontas¡¡

**Rania: **Deja de lamentarte, hasta el momento no ha pasado nada grave.

**Michiru: **Sabemos que el enemigo quiere su poder, pero no sabe quienes son.

**Hotaru: **Esa es una ventaja para nosotros.

**Noah: **¿hasta que momento será una ventaja?

**Seiya: **No debemos permitir que se acerquen a ustedes _(tomando la mano de Rania)_

**Darien: **¿Cómo lo hacemos? Ellos podrán leer nuestra mente.

**Rania: **Eso ya lo tengo resuelto.

**Unazuki: **¿cómo?

**Serena: **¿encontraste el libro?

**Rania: **No precisamente.

**Mina: **¿entonces?

**Taiki: **¡¡Ideaste algún dispositivo electromagnético para evitar ondas psíquicas¡¡ _(gota el la cabeza de los presentes)_

**Seiya: **Español por favor _(mirando a su hermano)_

**Haruka: **¿es un dispositivo?

**Rania: **Lo es.

**Serena: **¿cuál?

**Rania: **Nuestra sangre.

**Todos: **¡¡¿Queeeee?¡¡

**Rania: **Luna nos dijo que nuestra sangre es poderosa pues gracias a ella no nos pueden leer la mente.

**Artemis: **¿quieres que la beban?

**Mina: **¡¡Asco¡¡

**Rania:** ¡¡No¡¡ Si podemos mezclar nuestra sangre con su pluma de transformación tal vez podamos evitar que la estrella negra les lea la mente.

**Noah:** Podría funcionar ¿que dices Setsuna?

**Setsuna:** Es una posibilidad, aunque sólo lo podemos averiguar cuando los soberanos de la estrella negra se presenten.

**Darien:** Eso es verdad y no podemos arriesgarnos.

**Seiya:** Y solo funcionará cuando seamos sailors y generales.

**Luna:** Debe de haber otra manera.

**Sora:** Chicos no hay tiempo… están atacando el Centro Comercial YUKO.

**-LOS JÓVENES SE TRANSFORMARON Y SE DIRIGIERON AL CENTRO COMERCIAL, EL LUGAR ESTABA HECHO UN COMPLETO DESASTRE PUES HABÍA CRISTALES ROTOS POR TODAS PARTES, SÓLO QUEDABAN ELLOS Y EL ENEMIGO-**

**Tuxedo Mask:** Debemos tener cuidado.

**Sailor Mars:** La presencia maligna se encuentra cerca _(mirando a su alrededor)_

**Sailor Uranus:** Estén alertas.

**Sailor Moon:** ¡!Uranus!! _(la joven había sido arrojada a varios metros de ellas)_

**Sailor Starlight Aqua:** "ATAQUE DE ESTRELLA MARINA"

**Healer:** "CURACION DE LUZ NEGRA"

**Hoshi:** En verdad crees que eso nos detiene General _(riendo maliciosamente)_

**Sailor Lux:** ¿Qué es lo que planean atacando este lugar?

**Kasumi:** Encontrar su punto débil… y ya sabemos cual es.

**Savior:** ¡!Las atacará!!

**-LOS HEREDEROS DE LA ESTRELLA NEGRA ARROJARON CRISTALES ROTOS HACIA SAILOR MOON Y SAILOR LUX CUANDO TUXEDO MASK Y FIGHTER SE INTERPUSIERON PARA EVITAR QUE SALIERAN DAÑADAS-**

**Maker:** ¡!Te arrepentirás!! "SOMBRAS DE HALCON"

**Sailor Venus: **"LUNA CRECIENTE DE VENUS, FULMINA"

**-KASUMI Y HOSHI EVADIERON FACILMENTE LOS ATAQUES DEJANDO SORPRENDIDOS A TODOS-**

**Sailor Jupiter:** ¿Cómo es posible?

**Kasumi:** Podemos leerles la mente…. Sabemos cuando atacaran.

**Savior:** Si seguimos así, estaremos en sus manos.

**Sailor Moon:** No pueden leer la nuestra _(levantándose del suelo para dejar a Tuxedo Mask)_ "POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA PLATEADA"

**Sailor Lux:** "DESTELLO ESTELAR DEL ANGEL"

**-LOS HEREDEROS DE LA OSCURIDAD FUERON ARROJADOS A VARIOS METROS Y CON DIVERSAS HERIDAS-**

**Sailor Lux:** Nadie hiere a nuestros amigos "PLUMAS NAVAJA"

**Sailor Mars:** "SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE"

**Hoshi:** ¡!Esto lo pagarán!! _(desapareciendo del lugar con su hermano)_

**Sailor Starlight Igna:** ¿eso es todo?

**Sailor Starlight Gaia:** No lo creo… miren _(señalando hacia los cristales)_

**Maker:** ¡!Son mutantes de cristal!!

**Tuxedo Mask:** Debemos… detenerlos.

**Sailor Plut:** Ustedes ni se muevan… Lux llévatelos de aquí.

**-SAILOR LUX OBEDECIÓ Y SE LLEVÓ A TUXEDO MASK, FIGHTER Y SAILOR URANUS, SAILOR MOON DECIDIÓ ACOMPAÑARLA, POR MEDIO DE UNA TELETRANSPORTACION-**

**Sailor Plut:** "GRITO MORTAL"

**Sailor Jupiter:** "ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JUPITER"

**Sailor Mercury:** ¡!Acabaremos con los cristales si combinamos fuego con agua!!

**Sailor Mars:** ¡!Que esperamos!! "FUEGO DE MARTE ENCIENDETE"

**Sailor Starlight Igna:** "ESTELA DE FENIX"

**Sailor Starlight Aqua:** ATAQUE DE ESTRELLA MARINA"

**Sailor Mercury:** 'FULGOR DEL AGUA DE MERCURIO"

**-LAS CUATROS SAILOR SCOUTS ATACARON EN TODAS DIRECCIONES EVITANDO QUE SE ACERCARAN Y POCO A POCO LOS CRISTALES Y ESPEJOS ROTOS IBAN DESAPARECIENDO-**

**Sailor Venus:** ¡!Lo lograron!! _(abrazando sus compañeras)_

**Savior:** Necesitamos ir con Tuxedo Mask y los demás, estaban muy malheridos.

**ESCONDIDOS EN LAS SOMBRAS…**

**Sailor Darklight:** ¿Debemos ayudarles con el hechizo de bloqueo?

**G. Esfinge:** Eso creo, si se vuelven tan vulnerables puede ser peligroso.

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**-Habitación de Nicholas**

**Serena:** Gracias por ayudarnos Nicholas.

**Nicholas:** Descuida todo por ayudar a los amigos de Rei.

**Seiya:** Les digo que estoy bien _(quejándose de las heridas)_

**Rania:** Lo estarás cuando Noah venga y los cure.

**Haruka:** No es para tanto _(tratando de levantarse)_

**Serena:** Claro que si… ¡!siéntate!! _(haciendo caso de lo que su amiga decía)_

**Michiru:** ¿Cómo están?

**Andrew:** ¿Se podrán bien?

**Noah:** No se preocupen, estarán bien _(saliendo un rayo púrpura de sus manos hacia los jóvenes príncipes)_

**-DESPUES DE QUE NICHOLAS SALIÓ DE LA HABITACIÓN, LOS DEMAS SE PUSIERON A PLATICAR DE LO SUCEDIDO-**

**Kayla:** Esto es grave, pueden saber cuando atacaremos.

**Melina:** No podemos ser tan vulnerables.

**Andrew:** ¿Qué podemos hacer?

**Rania:** Encontrar ese libro de magia.


	8. Encanto

**CAPITULO 8 ENCANTO**

**CASA DE MUSICA**

**- Habitación Shugon**

**Lucian:** Creo que empiezan a sospechar de nosotros Reiko.

**Reiko:** Ni que lo digas, la descendiente de Saturno reconocerá nuestra esencia rápidamente la próxima vez que nos presentemos.

**Lucian:** No creo que sea ella la primera en descubrirnos… también las Starlights Ellix.

**Reiko:** Esto cada vez se pone más peligroso para nuestra misión.

**Lucian:** Descuida Luna y Artemis nos ayudarán si les decimos nuestro verdadero objetivo.

**CASA CHIBA-TSUKINO**

**- Sala**

**Serena:** ¡¡Vamos Rini si no llegarás tarde al colegio¡¡ _(persiguiéndola para ponerle su uniforme de escuela)_

**Rini:** ¡¡No quiero¡¡ _(atravesando la sala miles de veces)_

**Darien:** Te tengo _(tomando a Rini y haciéndole cosquillas)_

**Serena:** Gra…cias… Darien.

**Darien:** Rini ¿quieres llegar tarde a ver a Luka?

**Rini:** ¡¡Noooo¡¡

**Darien:** Entonces date prisa.

**Serena:** Tú si sabes como llamar su atención _(besándolo dulcemente)_

**Rini:** ¡!Ya vámonos!!

**CASA KOUYUE**

**- Balcón**

**Seiya:** Deja de preocuparte, lo solucionaremos.

**Rania:** ¿Cómo? Me aterra pensar que les hagan daño a los niños _(tomando una taza de té)_

**Luka:** ¡¡Mamá¡¡ se nos hace tarde _(sosteniendo su almuerzo y su mochila)_

**Seiya:** Yo te llevaré hoy campeón, mamá no se siente bien hoy.

**Luka:** Entonces daré besito _(acercándose a Rania y besando su frente)_

**Rania:** Váyanse con cuidado.

**-CUANDO LOS DOS SALIERON POR LA PUERTA, RANIA SE DESPIDE DE ELLOS DESDE EL BALCÓN CON UN SALUDO, AL ENTRAR ABRIÓ UN PORTAL HACIA EL REINO DE FARIA DONDE SE ENCONTRO CON LYA-**

**REINO DE FARIA**

**- Palacio**

**Lya:** Sabemos de la estrella negra ¿se encuentran bien todos?

**Rania:** Por el momento si… quiero que averigües una forma para evitar que Hoshi y Kazumi les lean la mente.

**Lya:** Enseguida alteza ¿algo mas?

**Rania:** Deja de llamarme alteza y date prisa si ellos llegan a conocer nuestra identidad, Rini y Luka estarán perdidos.

**ESTUDIO DE GRABACIÓN**

**- Prueba de sonido**

**Taiki:** ¿sigue preocupada?

**Seiya:** Ni que lo digas… se le dificulta conciliar el sueño.

**Noah:** Entiéndela es su hijo.

**Seiya:** ¡¡También es mío¡¡

**Yaten:** Ya averiguaste como evitar la telepatía, Noah.

**Noah:** Setsuna, Andrew, Unazuki y yo estamos en eso.

**Rania:** Por ahora preocúpense por que este disco sea excelente _(entrando a la oficina)_

**Taiki:** Eso no lo tienes que decir ¿dónde están esos chicos?

**Serena:** Vendrán en la tarde… tenemos que ver otro lugar para el concierto de presentación.

**Rania:** No lo creo conveniente… tiene que ser ese lugar.

**Noah:** Pero hay algo malo ahí tu misma lo dijiste.

**Rania:** Lo sé, que mejor manera de estar seguros, sino es metiéndonos a la cueva del lobo.

**Serena:** ¡¡Cierto¡¡ ¿ustedes que dicen?

**Yaten:** Adelante _(levantando su pulgar)_

**Taiki y Seiya:** De acuerdo.

**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

**- Oficina principal**

**Kaz:** Ellas son únicas ¿no crees?

**Shi:** Ya lo creo… los demás son débiles mentales, no tienen en escudo adecuado, nos será fácil dar con ella y con los cristales _(sonriendo maléficamente)_

**Kaz:** Listo para el próximo ataque.

**Shi:** Andando ¡!Espejos a mi!!

**-DE LOS CIELOS CAIA UNA LLUVIA DE ESPEJOS ROTOS DE LAS CUALES IBA FORMANDO UNA MOLE DE VIDRIOS FILOSOS-**

**Kaz:** Ataca y encuentra el verdadero poder ¡!Ya!!

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Habitación del fuego sagrado**

**Rei:** Fuego sagrado dime ¿como combatir al enemigo?

**-EL FUEGO SAGRADO LE MOSTRO EGIPTO Y LA FIGURA DE LA ESFINGE ACOMPAÑADO DE UN ECLIPSE QUE TAPABA A LA LUNA-**

**Rei:** ¿Qué es esto? Un eclipse y una esfinge _(tocando con su dedo el mentón)_

**PARQUE ECOLOGICO DE JUBBAN**

**- Café Yamika**

**Haruka:** A pesar de todo, esto está en calma _(tomando una taza de café)_

**Hotaru:** Demasiado para mi gusto.

**Setsuna:** Creí que te gustaba el silencio.

**Hotaru:** Este no.

**Michiru:** Vamos hay que pensar en la forma de combatir a la estrella negra.

**-SE ESCUCHA UNA EXPLOSIÓN CERCA DEL LUGAR EXPECIFICAMENTE EN EL AREA DEL ZOOLÓGICO INFANTIL, LAS JÓVENES GUERRERAS SE ACERCAN Y OBSERVAN COMO UNA MOLE DE CRISTAL ATACA A LA GENTE-**

**Haruka:** ¡!Vamos!! _(sacando su pluma de transformación)_

**Sailor Neptune:** "MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO"

**Sailor Star Igna:** "ESTELA DE FENIX"

**Sailor Plut:** "GRITO MORTAL"

**Mole de Cristal:** Que miedo, eso no es nada _(aventando a Sailor Neptune y Saturn contra las mesas)_

**Sailor Uranus:** ¡!Chicas!!

**Kasumi:** Tranquila encanto ellas estaran bien _(sosteniendola por la cintura intentando besarla)_

**Sailor Lux:** "PLUMAS NAVAJA"

**Sailor Moon:** No dejaremos que arruines este hermoso pulmón de la ciudad, yo sailor moon te castigaré en el nombre de la luna.

**Hoshi:** Las que estábamos esperando, a pesar de que no podemos leerles la mente sabemos que aparecen cuando hay peligro… son tan predecibles.

**Sailor Star Gaia:** "POLEN ESTELAR DE LIRIO"

**Kazumi:** Eso nolo vi venir _(tosiendo)_

**Hoshi:** "AGUJERO ETERNO"

**-CUANDO EL ATAQUE SE VEIA CERCA SIN PODER ESQUIVARLO SE ESCUCHA NO MUY LEJOS DE AHÍ ESCUDO ALADO-**

**G. Esfinge:** Parece ser que también son predecibles ¿no se saben otros ataques?

**Sailor Darklight:** Yo creo que estar tanto tiempo en el limbo afecto su poder _(sarcásticamente)_

**Kazumi:** ¡!¿como se atreven?!!

**Tuxedo Mask:** De la misma manera en que ustedes atacan esta ciudad "RUGIDO DE LA BESTIA"

**-EL SONIDO ESTRUENDOSO DEL ATAQUE HIZO QUE LA MOLE DE CRISTAL DE HICIERA AÑICOS ANTE SUS OJOS, HACIENDO QUE LOS HERMANOS DE LA ESTRELLA NEGRA DESAPARECIERAN POR UN HOYO NEGRO-**

**Sailor Darklight:** Escaparon de nuevo hermano.

**G. Esfinge:** Ya los atraparemos… por ahora vámonos.

**Sailor Moon:** Esperen ¿podrían ayudarnos?

**Sailor Darklight:** ¿Qué deseas princesa?

**G. Fighter:** ¿Saben como impedir la telepatía?

**Sailor Lux:** Nos sería de mucha utilidad.

**-LOS HERMANOS SE MIRARON MUTUAMENTE AL PRINCIPIO ALGO RENUENTES PUES NO SABRÍAN SU REACCIÓN, PERO DESPUES ASINTIERON HACERLO-**

**G. Esfinge:** Hagan un círculo alrededor de las soberanas de la Luna y de Faria.

**Sailor Darklight:** Ustedes tómense de las manos _(diciéndole a Sailor Moon y a Sailor Lux)_

**G. Esfinge y Sailor Darklight:** "Por el poder del cielo y la Tierra, la vida y la muerte que el poder del escudo se propague en su protección real, se divida en el amor verdadero y no sucumba ante la desesperación y la oscuridad… te lo piden los descendientes de Selene y la luz"

**-ANTE ESTO RANIA Y SERENA COMENZARON A BRILLAR Y UN POCO DE SU ENERGÍA PASÓ A CADA UNO DE LOS PRESENTES, A LAS SAILOR SCOUTS, A LOS GENERALES ANGELICALES, A LOS GENERALES TERRENALES Y A LAS STARLIGHTS ELLIX, DESPUES DEL ENCANTO LAS JÓVENES QUEDARON EXHAUSTAS CAYENDO DESMAYADAS-**

**Sailor Uranus:** ¿Qué les pasó? _(mirando con recelo a la esfinge)_

**Sailor Darklight:** Su poder de escudo ha pasado a ustedes también, las ha debilitado.

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¿Se repondrán?

**G. Esfinge:** Lo harán… solo necesitan descansar.

**Sailor Saturn:** Gracias _(haciendo una reverencia a lo que los jóvenes respondieron igual)_


	9. Rios

**CAPITULO 9 RIOS**

**CASA DE LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES**

**- Estudio**

**Hanna:** Salimos de esta por milagro de no ser por esos jóvenes.

**Sora:** No nos preocupemos por eso, nuestra fuerza debe aumentar para poder ganar la batalla.

**Unazuki:** La pregunta es como.

**Andrew:** Eso tenemos que saberlo pronto, antes de que se acerque a los niños.

**Haruka:** ¡!Increíble que ese, haya tratado de besarme!! _(gota en la cabeza de los demás)_

**Michiru:** Deja de comportarte así.

**Andrew:** Deberías calmarte Haruka afortunadamente no te besó.

**Haruka:** Si lo hubiera hecho créeme que no estaría vivo en este momento _(saliendo del estudio)_

**Noah:** Creo que está molesta.

**Setsuna:** ¿Tú crees?

**Kayla:** La única forma en que sabremos si no leen la mente es esperando el próximo ataque y algo me dice que será muy pronto.

**Melina:** Chicas... debemos regresar sino sospecharán de nuestras continuas ausencias.

**Unazuki:** Las podemos llevar a la casa de música ¿verdad hermano?

**Andrew:** Claro y démonos prisa pues no tarda en llegar la gente al local.

**-LAS STARLIGHTS ELLIX Y LOS GUERREROS TERRENALES SALIERON HACIA SU PUNTO DE LLEGADA DEJANDO A SUS COMPAÑERON CON LA DUDA DE LA IDENTIDAD DE LOS JOVENES HECHICEROS-**

**CASA DE MUSICA**

**- Oficina de Maestra Taeda**

**Kayla:** ¿qué averiguaste de esos chicos?

**Melina:** Aun nada, parece ser que ellos comenzaron a existir de hace unos 3 años para acá.

**Sora:** ¿Es posible?

**Melina:** No sé si es posible, pero lo que si les digo es que ellos ocultan algo... un poder.

**Hanna:** ¿qué poder?

**Melina:** El poder que implica Faria y la Luna.

**Sora:** ¿vendrán del futuro?

**Kayla:** Si es así… ¿de quienes son hijos?

**Hanna:** Esto me huele mal _(cruzándose de brazos)_

**Kayla:** A ti todo te huele mal.

**Melina:** Tendremos que esperar a que ellos se presenten… de nuevo.

**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

**- Rueda de la Fortuna**

**Kaz:** Esos dos entrometidos casi nos destruyen de nuevo ¿me quieres explicar que hacen aquí?

**Shi:** Pasaron las puertas del tiempo… quieren impedir el desastre que hicimos en su hogar.

**Kaz:** No me digas… no lo había pensado _(dándole un golpe en la cabeza)_ esos dos tienen que estar 2 metros bajo tierra.

**Shi:** Descuida hermano lo estarán… los ríos manchados empezarán a correr _(sobándose la cabeza por el golpe y riendo maléficamente)_

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Habitación del fuego sagrado**

**Rei:** Porque esos chicos tienen un aura tan similar y tan distinta a la vez.

**Artemis:** No lo sé… pero se me hacen conocidos.

**Luna:** No se como pero tenemos que saber quienes son en realidad.

**Mina:** ¿Cómo?

**Amy:** Investigando sobre ellos… de acuerdo con Melina ellos aparecieron hace 3 años antes de eso no hay nada.

**Lita:** ¿Serán de otro planeta como ustedes? _(mirando a Yaten y Taiki)_

**Yaten:** Si es así ¿de donde?

**Mina:** ¿de otra galaxia?

**Lita:** ¿universo paralelo?

**Artemis:** ¿Por que lo dices Lita?

**Lita:** Por el hechizo que hicieron si mal no recuerdo dijeron… por los descendientes de Selene y la luz.

**Taiki:** Eso es cierto _(sorprendido)_

**Seiya:** Selene es Luna ¿o no?

**Darien:** ¿nuestros hijos? _(mirando a Serena)_

**Serena:** ¡!Queeeee!! ¿tengo mas de uno?

**Rania:** Eso no sería posible, sus nombres y apariencia son diferentes… pienso lo mismo que Lita que sean de un universo alterno.

**Darien:** Y la duda persiste ¿de quien son hijos?

**- Afuera, ocultos en los árboles**

**Lucian:** Esto se pone mas peligroso si intentan saber quienes somos en realidad estaremos castigados el resto de nuestra vida.

**Reiko:** No me digas... _(sarcástica)_

**Lucian:** Tenemos que hablar con Luna y Artemis.

**Reiko:** Esperaremos a que se vayan los demás para ¿capturarlos?

**Lucian:** Si… a pesar de que necesitamos su ayuda no podemos decirles toda la verdad y menos si se trata del libro que tanto han buscado.

**-TODOS SE FUERON A SUS CASAS CON LA DUDA ACERCA DE LA ESFINGE Y DARKLIGHT SIN SIQUIERA NOTAR QUE ESTABAN MAS CERCA DE LO QUE SE IMAGINAN-**

**CASA KOUYUE**

**- Habitación principal**

**Rania:** Afortunadamente Luka ya se fue a dormir.

**Seiya:** ¿El cuento de Faria?

**Rania:** ¿Acaso pide otro? _(recostándose a su lado)_

**Seiya:** Es tu historia.

**Rania:** Lo sé… pero si la leo un día mas creo que voy a enloquecer _(mirando hacia el ventanal y acercándose a él con la mirada perdida)_

**Seiya:** ¿Rania, amor?

**Rania:** "Los lazos han sido borrado en el tiempo, los ríos de sangre se llenarán, la pureza está a punto de perecer, la luz y todo de oscuridad fantasmal se cubrirá, la profecía de las mareas se cumplirá" _(desmayándose)_

**Seiya:** ¡!Rania!!

**-SEIYA ASUSTADO LE LLAMA A DARIEN PARA QUE FUERA INMEDIATAMENTE A SU CASA, ESTE, SERENA Y RINI NO TARDARON EN HACERLO-**

**- Sala**

**Darien:** ¿Cómo sigue?

**Seiya:** La fiebre no baja… por favor haz algo _(consternado)_

**Serena:** Tranquilo Seiya él sabrá que hacer.

**-DARIEN SE DIRIGE A LA HABITACIÓN Y VE A RANIA TEMBLANDO DE FRÍO PERO HIRVIENDO EN TEMPERATURA, SALE INMEDIATAMENTE Y LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIA -**

**HOSPITAL GENERAL DE JUBBAN**

**- Sala de espera**

**Seiya:** No puedo creer que esto pase de nuevo.

**Noah:** Se pondrá bien _(dándole apoyo)_

**Yaten:** Tranquilízate hermano.

**- Sala de emergencias**

**Darien:** ¡!Hay que bajarle la fiebre de inmediato!! _(viendo a Rania temblar)_

**Rania:** "Los lazos han sido borrados en el tiempo… la profecía de las mareas se cumplirá"


	10. Una nueva profecía

**CAPITULO 10 UNA NUEVA PROFECIA**

**-DESPUES DE ALGUNOS MINUTOS, RANIA VOLVÍA A LA NORMALIDAD, DEBILITADA Y LA LLEVARON A UNA HABITACIÓN-**

**- Habitación 301**

**Enfermera:** Solo pueden estar unos minutos _(diciendo a los presentes y saliendo)_

**Serena:** Gracias, señorita.

**Taiki:** ¿Qué fue lo que dijo, Seiya?

**Seiya:** No lo sé estaba muy asustado… algo de unas mareas _(tapándose la cara en señal de cansancio)_

**Noah:** ¿la profecía de las mareas? _(entrando a la habitación)_

**Darien:** Eso fue lo que dijo también en la sala de emergencias.

**Serena:** ¿Qué significa?

**Noah:** El final y el renacimiento se acercan _(diciendo muy serio dejando consternados a los presentes) _Será mejor dejarla descansar esto lo tenemos que hablar en otro lado.

**Seiya:** ¿Tan serio es? _(Noah asintió con la cabeza)_

**CASA DE MUSICA**

**- Oficina de Maestra Taeda, llamada de Noah**

**Melina:** ¿estas seguro que eso dijo?

**Noah:** No lo sé, no estaba presente pero si es así, la última de las tres profecías ha llegado.

**Melina:** No te preocupes les avisaré a las demás para ir a la casa de Haruka.

**Noah:** Gracias.

**- Escondidos entre los árboles, transformados en pájaros**

**Lucian:** ¿Tres profecías? ¿Cuáles eran las otras dos?

**Reiko:** Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar… nuestros planes de ir por Luna y Artemis tendrán que esperar hasta que todos se reúnan.

**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

**- Casa de los Espejos**

**Kazumi:** Hueles eso hermano _(cerrando los ojos aspirando el aroma)_

**Hoshi:** Si… la marea se acerca, ahora tendremos el éxito deseado hace mas de mil lunas.

**Kazumi:** Nada nos detendrá, jamás encontrarán el cofre que tiene la respuesta a nuestra destrucción.

**Hoshi:** Claro que no y menos si lo mantenemos en el lugar menos pensado… hablando de otra cosa no han regresado esas jóvenes ¿verdad?

**Kazumi:** No ¿por qué no las buscamos? _(riendo maléficamente)_

**HOSPITAL DE JUBBAN**

**- Habitación 301**

**Rania: **¡¡Noooo¡¡ _(despertando súbitamente)_

**Seiya:** ¡¡¿Qué sucede?¡¡ ¿estas bien?

**Rania:** ¿qué pasó?

**Serena:** ¿No recuerdas nada?

**Rania:** ¿Debería?

**Seiya:** Amor… tuviste una visión, una profecía.

**Rania:** Si claro como no… eso ya no estaba pasando _(confundida)_

**Serena:** Es verdad.

**-ENTRA DARIEN A LA HABITACIÓN CONTENTO DE QUE RANIA DESPERTÓ Y SIN COMPLICACIÓN ALGUNA-**

**Darien:** Me alegra que tu fiebre haya bajado ¿cómo te sientes?

**Rania:** Bien… gracias.

**Seiya:** ¿Cuando saldrá?

**Darien:** Si todo sigue igual para hoy a mediodía.

**-EN ESO DOS JOVENES ENTRAN A LA HABITACIÓN, ERAN LUCIAN Y REIKO CON UN ENORME RAMOS DE LIRIOS BLANCOS Y ROSAS BESO DE ANGEL-**

**Reiko:** Nos enteramos de lo sucedido por la profesora Taeda, señorita Yue.

**Lucian:** Quisimos traerle esto _(entregándole las flores)_ espero le agraden tanto como a mi.

**Rania:** Gracias chicos no se hubieran molestado _(haciendo ruborizar al chico)_

**Seiya:** ¡¡Es mi esposa¡¡

**Serena y Rania:** ¡¡Seiya¡¡

**-DESPUES DE UN RATO LOS JÓVENES SE FUERON Y A RANIA LA DIERON DE ALTA, DARIEN SALIÓ DE SU TURNO Y TODOS SE DIRIGIERON A LA CASA DE HARUKA-**

**CASA DE LA SAILOR EXTERIORES**

**- Sala**

**Haruka:** Es obvio que esa visión tiene que ver con la estrella negra.

**Setsuna:** Cierto, pero no sabemos del todo en que consiste esa profecía.

**Unazuki:** Entonces ¿como saben de esa profecía?

**Kayla:** Por la madre de Rania.

**Rania:** ¿Acaso escribió otro cuento?_ (mirando a sus primas)_

**Sora:** No precisamente, solo decía que si las mareas se acercaban demasiado a la luna esta podría sufrir.

**Luna:** ¿sufrir como?

**Hanna:** Jamás lo dijo.

**Taiki:** Debemos conocer esa profecía ¿alguien mas sabe de ella?

**Sora:** No que nosotros sepamos _(tomando una taza de té)_

**Hotaru:** Si mal no recuerdo esa profecía tiene más de mil años.

**Mina:** ¿mil años? ¿Cómo es que se quiere cumplir ahora?

**Noah:** Por que el ángel y la luna han nacido en la misma era.

**Melina:** ¿qué quisiste decir con eso de la tercera profecía?

**Andrew:** ¿Cuáles son las otras dos?

**Noah:** La primera profecía hace referencia al renacimiento de los soberanos de la Luna y la Tierra en los tiempos futuros y sus batallas para obtener el amor.

**Serena:** Nosotros _(mirando a Darien)_

**Lita:** ¿la segunda?

**Setsuna:** La profecía de las gemas de cristal y la luna azul.

**Sora:** Y del amor entre la estrella y el ángel _(Seiya y Rania sólo se miraron dulcemente)_

**Amy:** Pero hemos librado mas batallas antes de que la luna azul y Rania llegaran.

**Rei:** Las profecías tienen demasiados eslabones que se unen, la primera posiblemente hablaba en clave como lo hizo la segunda por eso debemos de tener cuidado con esta última.

**Yaten:** ¿por qué siempre tienen que ser nones?

**Noah:** El mundo esta formado por nones, por ejemplo… nosotros cuatro protegemos al ángel ahí somos cinco.

**Haruka:** Unazuki y Andrew protegen a Darien… son tres.

**Sora:** Nosotros somos cuatro y protegemos a la Reina Kakyuu, con ella son cinco.

**Hotaru:** Para proteger a Serena somos ocho y con ella nueve.

**Artemis:** El mundo es un universo sin par.

**Rania:** ¿cómo averiguamos de la profecía de las mareas?

**Noah:** Sólo tú y Rei tienen la respuesta.

**Seiya:** ¿por qué todo ella_? (Rania sólo le tomó la mano en señal de calma)_

**Michiru:** Ella son las pitonisas ¿verdad?

**Luna:** ¿pitonisas de que?

**Noah:** En los tiempos del mileno de plata Rei y Rania eran las pitonisas de sus mundos, ambas veían el futuro a su modo.

**Andrew:** Rei con el fuego y Rania con las metáforas y sueños.

**Rania:** Entonces dependerá de nosotras averiguar la profecía.

**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

**- Túnel del amor**

**Kazumi:** ¿qué te parece este lugar? _(viendo en un espejo)_

**Hoshi:** Estará lleno de gente con esas vacaciones será el momento perfecto para descubrir quienes son la luna y el ángel.

**Kazumi:** Lo que hay en el fondo nos será de utilidad para atacar.

**Hoshi:** ¡¡Me encantan las medusas¡¡ son tan pegajosas.

* * *

**En el siguiente capitulo... En el mar de fuego**

**Reiko: **¡¡Basta Luk... cian¡¡ esto es serio, el futuro de nuestro mundo se encuentra en esa profecía.

**Lucian: **Lo sé, crees que quiero perderlos de nuevo _(bajando la mirada)_


	11. Mar de fuego

**CAPITULO 11 EL MAR DE FUEGO**

**CASA DE LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES**

** - Sala**

**Rei:** ¿qué tenemos que hacer?

**Noah:** Eso lo averiguaran ustedes.

**Mina:** ¿No hay ni siquiera pistas como en amazing race?

**Yaten:** Esto no es un juego de televisión Mina.

**Mina:** ¡¡Ya lo sé¡¡ lo digo porque no se me hace justo.

**Melina:** No lo haremos… mañana inician las vacaciones y tendremos dos semanas libres.

**Andrew:** ¿crees que sea buena idea?

**Rania:** Melina tiene razón no podemos quedarnos aquí esperando que las visiones lleguen, así no funcionan las cosas.

**Mina:** ¡¡Muy bien que de inicio la fiesta¡¡ _(gota en la cabeza de los presentes)_

**- Ocultos en los arbustos**

**Lucian:** Esto cada vez se complica mas, venimos a este tiempo para conocer la tercera profecía y ni ellos la saben.

**Reiko:** No te quejes, todo llega a su tiempo así como la captura de los gatos.

**Lucian:** tu crees que los dejarán ¡¡claro que no¡¡

**Reiko:** ¡¡Silencio Luk…cian¡¡ iremos a la playa también.

**Lucian:** Sólo así podremos tomar a Luna y Artemis; sin que los demás noten su ausencia.

**Reiko:** De acuerdo.

**CASA DE LA FAMILIA CHIBA-TSUKINO**

** - Habitación de Rini**

**Serena:** ¿crees que sea buena idea ir Darien?

**Darien:** Tranquilízate amor… todo saldrá bien, además nos lo merecemos hace mucho que no tomamos unas merecidas vacaciones.

**Rini:** Yo quiero llevarme este _(mostrando un traje de baño color rosado con dibujos de arcoriris)_

**Serena:** Ya te empaqué el de conejos Rini y el de lunas… no puedes llevarte todos.

**Rini:** ¡¡¡Yo quiero este¡¡¡ ¡¡quiero este¡¡ ¡¡quiero este¡¡

**Darien:** Lo siento Rini, sólo llevaras esos dos.

**Rini:** ¡¡¡papá¡¡ _(cruzando sus brazos molesta)_

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

** - Habitación del fuego sagrado**

**Rei:** Fuego sagrado por favor dime como saber la tercera profecía _(cerrando los ojos en señal de concentración)_

**-EL FUEGO SAGRADO SE INTENSIFICO HASTA CREAR UN REMOLINO DE FUEGO QUE SE FUE APAGANDO CON UNA OLA DE ESPUMA MARINA-**

**Rei:** ¿qué rayos significa eso? Esto lo tendré que hablar con Michiru.

**MANSIÓN FUYITO**

** - Estudio**

**Noah:** Lo sé Kakyuu… la tercera profecía ha llegado al fin y no hay nada que podamos hacer para detenerla _(mirando una figura holográfica)_

**Kakyuu:** Tienes que pararla… sabes que si ellas atraviesan el espejo será la perdición para el sistema solar.

**Setsuna:** No sólo el sistema solar, también el universo _(entrando a la habitación)_

**Kakyuu:** ¿qué saben de la profecía?

**Noah:** No mucho sólo saben su nombre… la profecía de las mareas.

**Setsuna:** Mientras menos sepan mejor.

**Kakyuu:** La estrella de fuego y la luna escarlata no deben aparecer ¡¡jamás¡¡

**-DESPUÉS DE QUE TODOS SE ENCONTRARON EN EL TEMPLO HIKAWA PARA IRSE HACIA LA PLAYA, INICIARON EL CAMINO, TRANQUILAMENTE HASTA LLEGAR A SU DESTINO, UN HERMOSO PARAJE RODEADO DE ÁRBOLES TROPICALES, UNA ENORME CABAÑA Y UNA CABALLERIZA CON FUERTES CORCELES-**

**CASA DE LA PLAYA**

** - Entrada**

**Serena:** ¡¡No pensé que fuera tan lindo¡¡

**Lita:** Cuando Sora nos dijo que vendríamos aquí pensé que estaba bromeando.

**Unazuki:** Hasta tiene unos juegos para los niños.

**Luka:** ¡¡Vamos Rini¡¡ _(tomándola de la mano)_

**Darien:** Parece ser que no los veremos en un buen rato.

**Seiya:** Perfecto tendremos tiempo para desempacar.

**Melina:** ¿y donde está? _(buscando a los alrededores)_

**Amy:** ¿quién?

**Hanna:** Kato… es el que se ha encargado del lugar.

**Rania:** Ha de andar por ahí… ¿pero no iba a ser su nieto el encargado ahora?

**Sora:** Cierto… ahí está Henry _(señalando a un joven alto y apuesto de cabello púrpura y ojos color chocolate)_

**Henry:** Lamento no haberlos recibido pero estaba en las caballerizas.

**Kayla:** Descuida Henry no hay problema… y Kato ¿dónde está?

**Henry:** Adentro cocinando.

**-DESPUÉS DE ENTRAR A LA ENORME CABAÑA Y CADA UNO COLOCARSE EN SU HABITACIÓN CORRESPONDIENTE, SE ALISTARON PARA DESCANSAR EN LA PLAYA Y DIVERTIRSE UN RATO-**

** - Habitación de Haruka y Michiru**

**Michiru:** ¿de que querías hablar Rei?

**Haruka:** ¿viste algo en el fuego sagrado?

**Rei:** Algo va a estropear las vacaciones, un remolino de fuego.

**Hotaru:** ¿segura?

**Rei:** No del todo pero si, además de que la espuma querrá apagar el fuego.

**Haruka:** ¿qué significará eso?

**Michiru:** Lo averiguaremos muy pronto _(mirando su espejo)_

**EN LA PLAYA…**

**Taiki: **Nunca nos habías dicho de este lugar Rania.

**Rania:** Lo siento hace mucho que no venía, además la última vez que vine tenía la edad de Luka.

**EN UNA CABAÑA CERCA DE AHÍ…**

**Reiko:** Este lugar es lindo que bueno que alcanzamos la última cabaña.

**Lucian:** Si ya pensaba que nos íbamos a quedar en una casa de campaña.

**Reiko:** ¿y que tiene eso de malo?

**Lucian:** ¿contigo? Creo que ya es suficiente que compartamos un loft ¿no te parece?

**Reiko:** ¡¡¡Eres muy malo¡¡¡

Lucian: ¡¡Ya deja de quejarte¡¡

**DE VUELTA EN LA PLAYA, ESPERANDO EN UN RISCO DE UNA ALTA PENDIENTE…**

**Kazumi:** Esta calma me enferma ¿qué te parece si les damos un ligero susto a la gente de abajo?

**Hoshi:** Ya te estabas tardando hermano.

**Kazumi:** Medusas a mi, contesten con furia que la estrella negra les pide encontrar el poder.

**-LAS OLAS DEL MAR COMENZABAN A SER MAS FRECUENTES Y ALTAS, SEIYA Y SUS HERMANOS ESTABAN SURFEANDO CUANDO UNA DE LAS OLAS ARREMETIÓ CONTRA YATEN-**

**Mina:** ¡¡Yaten¡¡ _(mirando al mar asustada)_

**Haruka:** ¡¡tenemos que ayudarles¡¡

**Andrew:** Unazuki saquemos a los niños de aquí

**Unazuki:** Luka, Rini vengan con nosotros, vamos a jugar en casa.

**Luka:** ¡¡Papá¡¡ _(señalando a la ola detrás de él)_

**Rania:** ¡¡Seiya¡¡ _(viendo como la ola se lo traga vivo, como a Yaten)_

**Unazuki:** ¿qué es eso?

**Amy:** ¿una medusa?

**Hanna:** Transformémonos.

**Melina:** En la cueva.

**-TODOS ENTRARON A LA CUEVA PARA TRANSFORMARSE, AL TERMINAR DE HACERLO, SALIERON DE ESTA CLARO SIENDO VISTOS POR HOSHI Y KAZUMI-**

**Hoshi:** ¿haz visto eso?

**Kazumi:** Mi ángel de Faria ha aparecido.

**Hoshi:** Las tenemos hermano.

**-MIENTRAS ELLOS DESAPARECÍAN DEL LUGAR, LOS GUERREROS INTENTABAN AYUDAR A SUS AMIGOS SIN ÉXITO-**

**Sailor Uranus:** TIERRA TIEMBLA"

**Sailor Neptune:** "MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO"

**Sailor Star Igna:** "ESTELA DE FÉNIX"

**Sailor Lux:** ¡¡Nada funciona¡¡

**G. Savior:** Ya veremos "ENVESTIDA DEL LEON"

**Sailor Mars:** El mar se está convirtiendo en fuego.

**G. Esfinge:** " ESCUDO DE LA ESFINGE"

**Tuxedo Mask:** Gracias Esfinge.

**Sailor Darklight:** No hay tiempo para eso, tenemos que ayudar a esas personas _(viendo como los tentáculos de la medusa tenían a los hermanos Kou)_

**-EL REMOLINO DE FUEGO SE ESTABA FORMANDO A LOS PIES DE LA MEDUSA QUE SE IBA CONSUMIENDO POCO A POCO Y ESTABA ALCANZANDO A LOS HERMANOS KOU QUE SE ENCONTRABAN INCONSCIENTES-**

**Sailor Star Aqua:** "ATAQUE DE ESTRELLA MARINA"

**Sailor Mars:** Las sailors de agua deben unirse para poder detener el remolino y a la medusa.

**Sailor Moon:** ¿por qué?

**Sailor Plut:** Para formar la espuma que detendrá al monstruo.

**Sailor Mercury:** Muy bien.

**-SAILOR MERCURY, NEPTUNE Y STAR AQUA UNIERON SUS MANOS Y COMENZARON A FLOTAR Y GIRAR HASTA CREAR UN REMOLINO DE ESPUMA BLANCA QUE COMENZABA A EXTINGUIR EL REMOLINO DE FUEGO POCO A POCO AL IGUAL QUE LA MEDUSA REGRESABA A SU TAMAÑO NORMAL-**

**Sailor Mercury:** Eso…fue… extraño _(cayendo de rodillas)_

**Sailor Star Gaia:** ¿se encuentran bien?

**Sailor Neptune:** Algo débiles, nada de que preocuparse.

**Sailor Moon:** ¿dónde están esfinge y Darklight?

**Tuxedo Mask:** Nos encargaremos de ellos después, tenemos que llevarlos a la cabaña.

**-TODOS PERDIERON LA TRANSFORMACIÓN Y SE DIRIGIERON A LA CABAÑA EXCEPTO REI QUE SE QUEDO VIENDO EL MAR-**

**Rei:** El mar en fuego se transformó y la espuma llegó de las manos del agua, solo la cura de la oscuridad llegará cuando el espejo quede destruido.

* * *

Lamento haber tardado tanto con el capítulo, hay demasiadas cosas que hacer y en mi cabeza ni se diga (jajaja) pronto algunas verdades serán reveladas, en el siguiente capitulo **"Acercándose"**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y POR LOS QUE LEEN MIS HISTORIAS :)  
**


	12. Acercándose

**CAPITULO 12 ACERCÁNDOSE**

**CABAÑA EN LA PLAYA**

**- Habitación de la familia Kou-Yue**

**Rania:** ¿estará bien Darien?

**Darien:** No te preocupes solo fue un golpe en el hombro, nada de que preocuparse.

**Serena:** Estará como nuevo muy pronto.

**Seiya:** ¿Eso significa que no podré moverlo por un tiempo?

**Amy:** Eso quiere decir nada de hacer movimientos bruscos de lo contrario podrías dañarte mas los ligamentos.

**Yaten:** Serías nuestra marioneta hermano _(riendo)_

**- Sala**

**Hanna: **Esto no me agrada, el ataque iba dirigido exactamente hacia nosotros _(mirando a todas las presentes)_

**Haruka:** Lo mismo digo que casualidad que sólo hayamos estado nosotros en la playa en ese momento.

**Lita:** Si es así… el enemigo sabe nuestra identidad.

**Noah:** Posiblemente, aunque no creo que sepa quienes son las princesas.

**Unazuki:** ¿por qué lo dices Noah?

**Setsuna:** Las hubiera atacado inmediatamente, no trataría de dañar a los obstáculos para llegar a ellas.

**Michiru:** Si es así debemos proteger a nuestra princesa a toda hora.

**Kayla:** Nosotros protegeremos a nuestra prima de la misma manera.

**Rei:** Algo me dice que esta profecía traerá consigo una transformación.

**Mina:** ¿eso es bueno, no?

**Hotaru:** No si la transformación es hacia la oscuridad.

**Artemis:** Explícate Hotaru _(diciendo con incertidumbre)_

**Hotaru:** He estado investigando sobre la profecía de las mareas y menciona tres elementos fundamentales.

**Lita:** ¿cuales? _(expectante)_

**Setsuna:** Una luna roja, la estrella de fuego y el espejo de la tempestad.

**Melina:** El espejo de la tempestad no puede existir en este tiempo, fue destruido en el antiguo milenio de plata.

**Noah:** Si los soberanos de la estrella negra están aquí, el espejo también lo está, ellos lo crearon.

**Luna:** Esto puede ser grave… necesitamos saber de que trata esa profecía.

**EN LA PLAYA…**

**Reiko:** Han descubierto su identidad _(hablando por un comunicador con forma de sol)_

**Lucian:** Saben que entre ellas están las soberanas, mas no saben en si quienes son.

**Comunicador:** Deben protegerlas, saben lo que sucederá si atraviesan el espejo.

**Reiko:** Haremos todo lo posible por encontrar el espejo y el cofre para destruir a la estrella negra.

**Comunicador:** Si no lo hacen antes de la próxima luna nueva, todo estará perdido.

**Lucian y Reiko:** Entendido… cambio y fuera.

**-LOS JÓVENES SE QUEDARON CONTEMPLANDO A LA LUNA Y LAS ESTRELLAS DEL FIRMAMENTO PENSANDO EN COMO ACERCARSE A LOS GUERREROS SIN SER DESCUBIERTOS COMPLETAMENTE-**

**Lucian:** Tendremos que revelarles nuestra identidad.

**Reiko:** Pero no revelaremos nuestras verdaderas intenciones… sabes lo que significaría apoderarse del espejo y de los cristales.

**Lucian:** Nosotros podríamos perecer… mientras menos sepan de nosotros mejor.

**Reiko:** Menos sentimentalismos _(diciendo con nostalgia)_

**Lucian:** Afortunadamente la luna apenas está apareciendo, así que todavía falta para la luna nueva.

**EN LA CABAÑA**

**- Cocina a medianoche**

**Darien:** ¿no puedes dormir?

**Rania:** Tuve una pesadilla… eso creo (_mirando una taza de té y acariciando a Luna)_

**Darien:** ¿me quieres contar?

**Rania:** Se trata del futuro, algo malo sucederá con la luna y las estrellas… no sé que pero me da miedo averiguarlo.

**Luna:** Estoy segura que no es nada que las sailors y los generales no puedan arreglar _(sonriendo dulcemente)_

**Darien:** Luna tiene razón.

**Rania:** Eso creo _(con una sonrisa fingida) _me voy a dormir… buenas noches.

**-DESPUES DE QUE DARIEN Y LUNA REGRESARAN A SUS HABITACIONES, SALIENDO DE LA OSCURIDAD APARECIERON DOS SOMBRAS-**

**- Sala**

**Setsuna:** La profecía no tarda en aparecer en su mente.

**Noah:** Lo sé, Rei tiene el mismo problema… el hecho de que supiera como crear la espuma es un indicio de que ella pronto sabrá la segunda parte.

**Setsuna:** Una transformación se dará si ellas pierden la luz de su vida.

**Noah:** ¡¡No lo digas¡¡ esto no puede terminar como iba a suceder en los tiempos del milenio de plata… algunas sailors tienen parte de esos recuerdos, si llegan a tenerlos por completo quien sabe que pasará con sus emociones.

**Setsuna:** Ser la dama del tiempo tiene sus recompensas y sus pérdidas, no es grato volver a pasar por lo mismo.

**Noah:** Ahora no estas sola, lo enfrentaremos juntos, nada de lo que sucedió en el pasado volverá a aparecer _(apoyando su mano en la mano de Setsuna)_

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE…**

**- Área de juegos**

**Serena: **Ellos parecen ser los únicos que se divierten _(cruzándose de brazos)_

**Amy:** Serena no cambias _(riendo dulcemente)_

**Rania:** Amy tiene razón… Serena son niños, su única preocupación es saber si habrá golosinas el día de mañana.

**Melina:** Chicas vi a Lucian y a Reiko esta mañana en la playa.

**Lita:** ¿estas segura?

**Andrew:** Yo también los vi… ¿una coincidencia más?

**Sora:** No hay coincidencias… ellos están involucrados en esto del enemigo.

**Reiko:** Y no se equivocan sailor scouts _(entrando a la plática)_

**Serena:** ¿tú eres Darklight?

**Reiko:** _(sonriendo)_ lo soy, esperábamos el momento adecuado para presentarnos frente a usted princesa de la luna _(haciendo una reverencia)_

**Haruka:** ¿por qué hablas en plural?

**Reiko:** siempre tan desconfiada Haruka… si yo estoy aquí Lucian también lo está.

**Lucian:** Gracias por presentarme hermanita _(saliendo de un árbol)_

**Taiki:** ¿enemigos?

**Reiko:** Creo que nuestra ayuda incontables veces ha demostrado que no lo somos…

**Michiru:** La traición se puede encontrar en cualquier lado.

**Lucian:** No somos de ese tipo… además venimos a advertirles que la estrella negra sabe sus identidades, al transformarse en la cueva y salir de ahí como sailors.

**Hanna:** ¡¡Demonios¡¡

**Reiko:** Venimos a unirnos a ustedes para evitar que la oscuridad se apodere de este mundo, tal y como lo hicieron con el nuestro.

**Serena:** ¿de donde son?

**Lucian:** Somos de la legendaria ciudad de Garasu.

**Amy:** ¿dónde se encuentra?

**Reiko:** No es de esta galaxia, pero eso no importa, lo importante es prevenir que ellos se apoderen de la luz de su vida.

**Rania:** ¿La luz de nuestra vida? _(mirando a Luka)_

**DE VUELTA EN LA CIUDAD DE JUBBAN**

**- Parque de diversiones**

**Kazumi:** Entre ellas se encuentran nuestras soberanas, hermano (_con una sonrisa maliciosa)_

**Hoshi:** Hay que averiguar quien de todas, tiene el cristal de plata y el cristal ángelus.

**Kazumi:** Esas dos que vinieron a ver el parque de diversiones… se encuentran entre las sailors.

**Hoshi:** Lo sé… habrá que acercarse a ellas con las mejores intenciones.

**Kazumi:** Cuidado debemos de tener, no podemos hacer que todas atraviesen el espejo de la tempestad, podría sobrecargarse de energía.

**Hoshi:** El acercamiento debe ser amable y cordial para luego asestar nuestro mejor golpe.


	13. Despertando a la Luna

**CAPITULO 13 DESPERTANDO A LA LUNA**

**PLANETA KINMOKU**

**- Palacio de las flores**

**Kakyuu:** Lya no podemos permitir que ellas se enteren de Antares _(sentada frente a un gran libro antiguo)_

**Lya:** ¿cómo podemos evitarlo?

**Kakyuu:** No lo sé… he tratado de averiguarlo pero no hay manera y me preocupa.

**Lya:** Todos en Faria están preocupados por el bienestar de la familia real y más por el destino del joven rey y del príncipe.

**Kakyuu:** Si la estrella negra averigua de ellos, tendrán en su poder a Rania.

**Lya:** Luna y Artemis piensan lo mismo con relación a la futura reina de Tokio de Cristal y su descendencia.

**Kakyuu:** Los jóvenes guerreros deben darse prisa en protegerlas, las sailor scouts y los generales no serán suficientes.

**Lya:** Descuide su alteza, ellos llevan en sus venas sangre real, darían su vida por ellas.

**-LA REINA DEL PLANETA DE LAS FLORES Y LA GUARDIANA DEL REINO DE FARIA, SE QUEDARON VIENDO HACIA EL FIRMAMENTO, ESPECIALMENTE HACIA EL PLANETA TIERRA-**

**CIUDAD DE JUBBAN**

**- Parque de Diversiones**

**Kazumi: **El olor de la marea se acerca hermano mío.

**Hoshi:** Lo sé _(mirando un espejo con filigranas doradas y con marco de ébano)_

**Kazumi:** Las mareas las traerán hacia nosotros… su verdadera esencia nacerá.

**Hoshi:** Los cristales mas poderosos serán nuestros, pues ella nuestras reinas serán… y nuestro destino por fin se cumplirá.

**Kazumi:** y nuestro padre el tiempo no nos detendrá _(riendo sarcásticamente)_

**CABAÑA EN LA PLAYA**

**- Habitación de Serena, sueño**

**Serena:** ¿en donde estoy?

**Voz masculina:** Estas en mi reino, princesa de la Luna.

**Serena:** ¿Quién eres? _(nerviosa)_

**Voz masculina:** Soy el señor de los muertos, mi nombre es Shinu.

**Serena:** muuu…ert…os ¿que quieres?

**Shinu:** De ti nada, aun no es tu tiempo, pero tu hija es muy bella.

**Serena:** ¡¡Ni te le acerques¡¡ _(furiosa)_

**Shinu:** Descuida tampoco es tiempo de ella, su futuro es prometedor junto con ese joven, si ella cae en el lugar equivocado su vida me pertenecerá, mas pronto de lo que imaginas.

**Serena:** ¿Eres mi enemigo?

**Shinu:** Yo no estoy del lado de nadie, soy neutral, simplemente me llevo lo que ya no pertenece a tu mundo.

**Serena:** ¿no entiendo?

**Shinu:** Cuando derrotes a tu enemigo, quiero que me devuelvas lo que ellos me quitaron, ellos no saben manejar ese poder.

**Serena:** ¿qué es?

**Shinu:** Es el cofre de la cruz negra… si ellos caen en el será perfecto, si lo abren y tú y el ángel de luz caen, su vida me pertenecerá para siempre… no habrá renacimientos y los cristales se perderán.

**Serena:** ¡¡Espera¡¡

**-SERENA DESPIERTA BRUSCAMENTE, SIN DESPERTAR A DARIEN O A RINI, SALE DE LA HABITACIÓN Y SE DIRIGE HACIA LA PLAYA, DONDE SE ENCUENTRA CON UNA AMIGA-**

**- Playa**

**Serena:** ¿qué haces aquí?

**Rania:** Tuve una visión y me desconcertó un poco.

**Serena:** ¿qué fue?

**Rania:** Una luna roja y una estrella ardiente… es parte de la profecía de las mareas.

**Serena:** ¿la tienes toda? _(viendo a la joven de ojos ambarinos)_

**Rania:** Así es y no es bueno… tiene que ver específicamente con nosotras.

**Serena:** ¿tan grave es?

**Rania:** Serena… tenemos que alejarnos de ellos, antes de que la luna nueva aparezca en el firmamento, sino nosotras mismas destruiremos este universo.

**Serena:** ¡¡¿queeee?¡¡ no es cierto, es mentira.

**-RANIA TOCA LA FRENTE DE SERENA CON SU DEDO Y LA TRANSPORTA HACIA EL LUGAR DE SU VISIÓN, LA GRAN CIUDAD DE JUBBAN-**

**Serena:** ¿esto es Jubban? _(mirando desconcertada)_

**Rania:** Así es como la dejaremos, si atravesamos el espejo _(enseñándole una ciudad derruida, los cristales rotos, en completo silencio, la luna roja en el cielo y sin estrellas)_

**Serena:** ¡¡No podemos ser malvadas, no quiero destruir a Rini¡¡

**Rania:** Y no lo haremos, ellos sufrirán pero, por el momento será lo mejor _(regresando a la playa)_

**Reiko:** Podemos ayudarles _(apareciendo junto con su hermano)_

**Serena:** ¿cómo?

**Lucian:** Con su muerte.

**Rania y Serena:** ¿nuestra muerte?

**Reiko:** No es tan drástico como ustedes creen, sería su muerte ante los demás.

**Rania:** Sería como volver al pasado, fingir ser alguien mas Serena… recuerda que yo fingía ser Skylar.

**Lucian:** Pero Skylar no puede regresar, sería demasiado obvio, ni tampoco pueden hacer lo mismo que hacen hoy.

**Serena:** Puedo usar la pluma de transformación.

**Reiko:** Tampoco será posible… mientras menos relación tengan con el Milenio de Plata y el Reino de Faria, mejor.

**Serena:** ¿cómo hacemos eso?

**Reiko y Lucian:** Con el despertar de la Luna.

**Rania:** ¿Despertar de la Luna?

**Lucian:** Tú ya sabes como transformarte en otra persona, pero Serena no, con su despertar su verdadero ser y poder habrá despertado y no necesitará del cristal de plata.

**Serena:** ¿cómo saben del cristal de plata? _(intrigada)_

**Reiko:** Es un larga historia, que contaremos después.

**Rania:** Creo que es lo mejor.

**Serena:** Supongo ¿Cuándo iniciamos?

**Lucian:** En cuanto regresemos a Jubban.

**Reiko:** Su muerte tiene que ser muy real y que ellos lo crean.

**Serena:** Después como haremos para volver a ser nosotras mismas.

**Lucian:** Eso lo veremos con el tiempo, por el momento este es el plan…

**¿QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDERA CON ELLAS?**

**¿DE QUE SE TRATA LA PROFECÍA?**

**¿COMO AFECTARÁ EL DESTINO DE LOS GUERREROS DEL UNIVERSO?**


	14. La hora mortal

**CAPITULO 14 LA HORA MORTAL**

**CABAÑA EN LA PLAYA**

** - A las orillas del mar**

**Lucian:** ¿Estamos de acuerdo con el plan?

**Serena:** Les causaremos mucho dolor ¿verdad? _(melancólica)_

**Reiko:** Es algo que no se puede evitar… pero sólo así podremos salvar la vida de todos aquellos que aman.

**Rania:** Tenemos menos de una semana para que tu verdadera esencia despierte Serena.

**Serena:** Lo sé… daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

**Lucian:** Muy bien, mañana regresaremos a la ciudad y comenzará el entrenamiento, de preferencia tendrá que ser a escondidas.

**Rania:** Tengo el lugar perfecto no se preocupen _(pensando en las puertas dimensionales)_

**-DESPUÉS DE REGRESAR A LA CABAÑA, AL DIA SIGUIENTE TODOS SE PREPARARON PARA REGRESAR, SERENA Y RANIA EN LO ÚNICO QUE PENSABAN ERA EN LA SEGURIDAD DE TODOS AQUELLOS QUE IBAN EN EL VIAJE, SU ULTIMO VIAJE JUNTOS, POR LO MENOS HASTA QUE LOS ENEMIGOS FUERAN DESTRUIDOS-**

**CIUDAD DE JUBBAN**

** - Parque no. 10**

**Lucian:** ¿algún problema con los demás?

**Rania:** Ninguno… ¿lista Serena?

**Serena:** Si ¿a dónde vamos?

**Rania:** A la dimensión de Clorian.

**Reiko:** No conozca esa dimensión.

**Rania:** Es una de las 4 dimensiones de luz… Florian en el reino de Faria es una, Andorian y Terian son las otras.

**Lucian:** ¿por qué específicamente esa?

**Serena:** Es la dimensión de la Luna ¿verdad?

**Rania:** Así es… Puerta de vida que abres las dimensiones de luz, escucha mi llamado a Clorian pues es ahí donde quiero ir.

**-FRENTE A ELLOS UNA PUERTA DIMENSIONAL SE ABRE Y LLEGA UN AGRADABLE OLOR A JAZMÍN, TODOS ENTRAN EN ELLAS Y LA PUERTA DESAPARECE COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO-**

**DIMENSIÓN DE CLORIAN**

** - Fortaleza de Luxors**

**Serena: **Este lugar es bellísimo _(viendo el enorme palacio de mármol con escalinatas de obsidiana)_

**Lucian:** ¿comenzamos?

**Reiko:** Primero que nada Serena, debes saber que al despertar tus poderes se incrementaran un 100% y será un poco difícil controlarlos.

**Serena:** esta bien, podré hacerlo _(sonriendo dulcemente)_

**Rania:** Lo bueno es que tenemos tiempo suficiente, aproximadamente 6 meses.

**Lucian:** La profecía se cumplirá en la siguiente luna nueva, eso es menos del mes.

**Rania:** No lo creo, las altas mareas y la luna roja aparecerán por los meses de octubre y noviembre.

**Serena:** ¿Eso que significa?

**Rania:** La profecía menciona que la luna y el ángel perecerán en la luna nueva, eso significa que es cuando fingiremos nuestra muerte.

**Lucian:** si es así tendremos tiempo para mejorar el plan.

**Reiko:** El plan está bien tal y como está, no te preocupes hermano.

**CIUDAD DE JUBBAN**

** - Casa de las sailor exteriores**

**Hotaru:** Algo preocupa a nuestra princesa.

**Michiru:** yo también lo he notado, desde que regresamos de la playa sus ojos no tienen el mismo brillo.

**Setsuna:** Está preocupada por el futuro, teme por su la pequeña dama.

**Haruka:** ¿por qué no nos dice nada?

**Michiru:** Ella es fuerte siempre lo ha demostrado, no quiere preocuparnos es todo… lo que a mi me preocupa es esta nube negrea que pasa por la luna.

**Haruka:** ¿qué crees que significa Hotaru? _(viendo a la mas pequeña de las cuatro)_

**Hotaru:** Eso sólo significa una gran tristeza.

**DIMENSIÓN DE CLORIAN**

**- Fortaleza de Luxors**

**Lucian:** Ahora concéntrate en lo que deseas ser.

**Serena:** Eso es fácil para ti _(cerrando los ojos)_

**Rania:** Pídele ayuda al cristal de plata, él sabrá como ayudarte.

**Reiko:** ¿Lo logrará? _(mirando a su hermano)_

**-DE PRONTO SERENA COMIENZA A SER ENVUELTA POR LA LUZ QUE EMITE EL CRISTAL DE PLATA, ESTE SE ABRE COMO UNA FLOR Y EMPIEZA A DIVIDIRSE EN SIETE PARTES IGUALES, SERENA QUEDA APRISIONADA POR LOS CRISTALES Y AL FINAL ESTOS EXPLOTAN HASTA SER REABSORBIDOS-**

**Rania:** ¡¡Serena¡¡ _(viendo a su amiga inconsciente)_

**Lucian:** ¿se pondrá bien? _(preocupado)_

**Reiko:** ¡¡Debemos llevarla al hospital¡¡

**Rania:** Tranquilos es normal que se haya desmayado, el cristal y ella ya dejaron de ser dos, para convertirse en uno solo.

**Reiko:** No entendí _(con cara de confusión)_

**Lucian:** Es lo que pasó contigo ¿verdad?

**Rania:** Así es… su despertar fue mas rápido de lo que imaginé _(sonriendo dulcemente)_ esto podría adelantar nuestros planes.

**Serena:** ¡¡Que bien¡¡ _(levantándose con dificultad)_

**Reiko:** Debemos irnos ya, no queremos levantar sospechas.

**-CADA DIA LOS CUATROS JÓVENES IBAN A LA DIMENSIÓN DE LA LUZ PARA SEGUIR ENTRENANDO A SERENA EN LA HABILIDAD DEL CAMALEÓN Y PODER TRANSFORMARSE EN ALGUIEN MAS, HASTA QUE ESE DIA LLEGO-**

**Rania:** ¡¡Lo haz logrado Serena¡¡ _(abrazando a su amiga)_

**Lucian:** Te ves estupenda… no pensé que el cambio fuera tan radical

**Reiko:** Tendrás que acostumbrarte hermano, ya no será Serena… de ahora en adelante será alguien mas.

**Serena:** ¿cómo nos llamaremos?

**Rania:** Eso lo veremos después.

**Serena:** De acuerdo ¿estaremos relacionadas o seremos desconocidas? _(viendo a los presentes)_

**Reiko:** ¿hermanas?

**Serena:** Perfecto… ¿que será de nuestra vida?

**Lucian:** ¿a que te refieres?

**Rania:** ¿qué haremos para vivir? Serena es publicista y yo diseñadora, no podemos ser otra cosa.

**Reiko:** Serás nuestra publicista Serena y tu … ¿puedes diseñar otra cosa a parte de ropa?

**Rania:** Sólo tengo que practicar.

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

** - Habitación del fuego sagrado**

**Rei:** Fuego sagrado dime que es la profecía de las mareas… ¿cómo puedo ayudar a mis amigas?

**-EL FUEGO SAGRADO LE ENSEÑO UNA IMAGEN DE DOS JÓVENES, SOLO SE PODÍAN VER EL COLOR DE SUS OJOS VERDES Y VIOLETAS-**

**Rei:** ¿qué es esto fuego sagrado? _(viendo con incertidumbre las imágenes)_ ¿serán ellas nuestros enemigos también?

**-EL FUEGO DANZABA AL RITMO DEL VIENTO CONVIRTIENDO EN SILUETAS DANZANTES, LA LUNA ESTABA PRESENTE Y LAS DOS JÓVENES ERAN ENVUELTAS POR EL AGUA ROJA DE LAS MAREAS CONVIRTIÉNDOSE EN LA LUNA ROJA Y LA ESTRELLA ARDIENTE-**

**Rei:** Esto no me gusta nada ¿quiénes serán?

**-DESPUÉS DE VARIAS SEMANAS LA HORA HABÍA LLEGADO, LA MUERTE SE ACERCA A LAS JÓVENES SOBERANAS Y NADA NI NADIE PODÍA DETENERLAS-**

**ESTACIÓN DE TRENES**

** - Andén no. 10**

**Seiya:** ¿segura no quieres que te acompañe?

**Rania:** Deja de preocuparte estaremos bien, por algo me acompaña Serena ¿no crees?

**Darien:** Nos llaman cuando lleguen al hotel _(dándole un beso a su amada)_

**Serena:** Lo haremos… Rini ven dale un abrazo a mamá _(abriendo los brazos para recibir a la pequeña)_

**Luka:** Mamá se porta bien.

**Rania:** Claro que si cariño… cuida a papá por mi _(dándole un beso en la frente)_

**Lita:** Les hicimos esto para el camino.

**Serena:** ¡¡Que delicia¡¡ _(tomando la canasta de bocadillos)_

**Mina:** ¿Nos hiciste a nosotros Lita?

**Lita:** ¿también se van de viaje?

**Unazuki:** Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta Mina _(riéndose fuertemente)_

**Taiki:** Cuídense chicas.

**Rania y Serena:** Claro.

**-TODOS SE IBAN DESPIDIENDO CUANDO ESCUCHARON PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A LA ISLA DE HOKKAIDO POR FAVOR ABORDEN EN ESTE MOMENTO-**

**Serena:** Esa es nuestra llamada.

**Seiya:** Te amo felina _(dándole un dulce beso)_

**-AL SUBIR AL TREN E IR A SU CAMAROTE, NO PODÍAN EVITAR LA TRISTEZA EN SUS OJOS, SERIA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE VERÍAN A SU FAMILIA Y AMIGOS COMO SERENA Y RANIA-**

**Serena:** ¿Estaremos haciendo lo correcto?

**Rania:** Ya no podemos dar marcha atrás… es lo mejor para salvar su futuro.

**Serena:** El dolor será muy grande no sólo para ellos _(comenzando a llorar)_

**Rania:** Lo sé _(tomando su mano)_

**-DESPUÉS DE UNAS HORAS, EL TREN DESAPARECIÓ DEL CAMINO, HABÍA SUFRIDO UN DESPERFECTO QUE CAUSO SU DESCARRILAMIENTO, LAS CHICAS SE ASEGURARON DE QUE LOS DEMÁS PASAJEROS NO SUFRIERAN HERIDAS-**

**CIUDAD DE JUBBAN **

** - Casa de las sailor exteriores**

**Haruka:** ¡¡Eso es imposible¡¡ _(viendo las noticias)_

**Michiru:** Es el tren donde iba la princesa _(derramando su taza de té)_

**Hotaru:** No creerán que la estrella negra las tiene ¿verdad?

**Setsuna:** Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo… investigando.

**- Mansión KAT-EDA**

**Hanna:** ¡¡Ese es el tren de Rania y Serena¡¡

**Sora:** ¡¡No es cierto¡¡ _(subiendo el volumen al televisor)_


	15. Desconcierto

**CAPITULO 15 DESCONCIERTO**

**ESTACION DE TRENES**

** - Administración**

**Darien:** ¡¡Me quiere decir que no saben lo que pasó¡¡

**Haruka:** ¡¡son sus trenes¡¡ ¿acaso no los revisan antes de partir? _(estrujando su camisa)_

**Administrador:** La verdad no sabemos que pasó, todo parecía bien, posiblemente fueron las vías.

**Seiya:** ¡¡¿y que, las vías no son problema suyo?¡¡

**Andrew:** Nuestras amigas iban en ese tren, además …¿como se le explica a unos niños que sus madres no se encuentran?

**Administrador:** Haremos todo lo posible por encontrarlas señores, no son los únicos perdidos.

**Yaten:** ¡¡Son nuestra familia¡¡

**-DESPUÉS DE LAS DISCUSIONES CON EL ADMINISTRADOR TODOS SE FUERON A CASA DE NOAH PARA PODER AVERIGUAR LO QUE EN VERDAD PASO-**

**MANSIÓN FUYITO**

** - Sala**

**Setsuna: **No creo que haya sido un accidente común y corriente.

**Noah:** Yo tampoco lo creo, estoy seguro que ellas están a salvo _(mirando a Seiya y a Darien)_

**Hanna:** ¡¡Ellas no están muertas¡¡

**Amy:** Tenemos que encontrarlas, de acuerdo con mis cálculos podemos determinar en donde se descarriló el tren, saber en que camarote estaban para poder conocer su paradero.

**Darien:** ¿Qué esperas Amy? _(sosteniendo a una dormida Rini)_

**Taiki:** Yo le ayudaré, no te preocupes las encontraremos.

**Seiya:** Esto no puede estar pasando… otra vez.

**Sora:** Descuida Seiya, su esencia sigue viva y no siento que estén en peligro.

**Rei:** El fuego sagrado, también las busca.

**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

** - Carritos chocones**

**Hoshi:** El tren fue una magnifica idea ¿cómo se te ocurrió hermano?

**Kazumi:** No fui yo… hay algo muy raro en todo esto.

**Hoshi:** ¿A que te refieres? _(chocando con un carro sin conductor)_

**Kazumi:** Esto tiene que ver con los descendientes de Garasu.

**Hoshi:** Si es así, ellos causaron el descarrilamiento ¿por qué razón?

**Kazumi:** Para proteger a las soberanas, aunque… podemos poner esto a nuestra conveniencia.

**Hoshi:** ¿cómo?

**Kazumi:** Podemos poner en su contra a los demás guerreros _(riendo maléficamente)_

**-POR MAS CÁLCULOS QUE SA HACÍAN, AMY Y TAIKI NO PODÍAN DETERMINAR DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN SUS AMIGAS, TODOS ESTABAN PREOCUPADOS TEMIENDO QUE LA ESTRELLA NEGRA LAS TUVIERA EN SU PODER-**

**PARQUE NO. 10**

**- Lago**

**Hoshi: **Esto es divertido y no hay nadie que nos detenga _(arrojando bolas de energía hacia la gente)_

**Kazumi:** Tienes razón hermano… las sailor scouts y los guerreros universales son tan débiles que no sirven para nada.

**Tuxedo Mask:** Ustedes no causarán mas daño.

**Kazumi:** Mira quienes están aquí… pero faltan dos personas ¿serán las soberanas?

**Sailor Star Igna:** Ellas no necesitan estar aquí _(colocándose en posición de ataque)_

**Hoshi:** ¿dónde están los otros guerreros? _(buscando entre los guerreros)_

**Kazumi:** ¿los traidores?

**Sailor Uranus:** ¿a quienes te refieres?

**Kazumi:** A quienes mas a Esfinge y Darklight.

**Onix:** ¿traidores? _(mirando desconcertado a sus compañeros)_

**Esfinge:** Nosotros no somos traidores _(apareciendo entre los árboles)_

**Hoshi:** ¿por qué no les dicen que ustedes causaron el descarrilamiento?

**Fighter:** ¡¡¿Queeeeee?¡¡

**Sailor Darklight:** ¿les vas a creer Fighter? Pensé que eras mas inteligente.

**Sailor Saturn:** ¡¡Mienten¡¡ _(colocando su alabarda en el cuello de la chica)_

**Kazumi:** Hemos creado la duda y el desconcierto hermano.

**Hoshi:** Perfecto _(sonriendo maléficamente y desapareciendo)_

**Sailor Star Gaia:** ¿Dónde están?

**Esfinge:** Nosotros no lo sabemos, el día de su desaparición estábamos en Inglaterra.

**Savior:** Por favor si saben algo… díganlo.

**Sailor Darklight:** Lo único que sabemos es que ella averiguó sobre la profecía de las mareas… nos lo dijo el último día que estuvimos en la playa.

**Sailor Star Aqua:** ¿Les dijo de que se trata?

**Esfinge:** No quiso… lo siento.

**OXFORD, INGLATERRA**

** - Mansión Shugon**

**Rosella:** ¿cuándo iremos a Japón? _(joven esbelta de piel clara, ojos verdes, cabello largo hasta la cintura de color lila con tonos mas oscuros de morado)_

**Ámbar:** No lo sé… aun tenemos que ver acerca de la beneficencia _(joven de tez aceitunada, ojos violetas y de cabellos blancos con un corte en melena)_

**Rosella:** Me muero por irnos ya… quiero saber como van las cosas.

**Ámbar: **Sabes que no seremos las mismas ¿verdad Serena?

**Rosella:** Si_ (bajando la mirada en señal de melancolía) _es por el bien de Rini y Luka.

**Helios:** Cuando todo esto termine, podrán regresar con ellos.

**Ámbar:** Eso es lo único que debe importar.

**Helios:** ¿Listas para ir a casa?

**Rosella y Ámbar:** ¡¡Siiii¡¡

**JAPÓN, CIUDAD DE JUBBAN**

** -Escenario**

**Reiko:** Casi nos matan.

**Lucian:** Lo sé… en verdad están desesperados, mas los futuros reyes.

**Reiko:** ¿qué podemos hacer?

**Lucian:** Esperar _(suena su celular)_ ¿bueno? ¡¡Rosella¡¡ ¿llegan mañana?

**Reiko:** ¡¡Perfecto¡¡

**Melina:** ¿por qué el entusiasmo? _(dudosa y expectante)_

**Lucian:** Mañana llegan unas amigas de Garasu.

**Sora:** ¿No estaba destruida su ciudad?

**Reiko:** Ellas escaparon hacia otro planeta, pero nos han encontrado.

**Melina:** Me alegra que por lo menos no sean los únicos de su pueblo.

**Lucian:** ¿Han sabido algo de Serena y Rania?

**Sora:** Nada parece como si la tierra se las hubiera tragado.

**AEROPUERTO DE JUBBAN**

** - Sala de arribo**

**Helios:** Todo está como lo recuerdo.

**Ámbar:** Las cosas han cambiado Helios, cuatros años es mucho tiempo.

**Rosella:** ¡¡Ahí están los chicos¡¡

**Lucian:** Hola chicas, les queda bien esa imagen.

**Ámbar:** Aun nos tenemos que acostumbrar.

**Helios:** El control de poder de la princesa va mucho mejor.

**Rosella:** Tengo buenos entrenadores… ¿cómo están ellos? _(expectante)_

**Reiko:** Desesperados… no saben que hacer.

**Ámbar:** Tenemos que hacer algo para estar cerca de ellos.

**Lucian:** Tenemos una idea, creo que les gustará.

**Helios:** ¿De que se trata?

**Reiko:** Tiene que ver con la reunión de beneficencia.

**Rosella y Ámbar:** ¡¡Excelente¡¡

**¿SABRAN ELLOS LA VERDAD?**

**¿PODRAN SOPORTAR ESTAR CECA DE TODOS SIN SER DESCUBIERTAS?**

**¿CÓMO EXPLICARA HELIOS SU LLEGADA?**


	16. Entre lineas

**CAPITULO 16 ENTRE LINEAS**

**AEROPUERTO DE JAPON**

**- Estacionamiento**

**Reiko:** Verán lo grandioso que será su nuevo hogar… tuvimos que acondicionar un edificio cerca del centro.

**Luka:** Espero sea de su agrado chicas _(ruborizado)_

**Helios:** Estoy seguro que si.

**Ámbar:** Será perfecto.

**Rosella:** ¿nos explicarás el plan?

**Luka:** No comas ansias Ser… Rosella.

**Reiko:** Gracias por casi echarlo a perder hermanito _(dándole un golpe en la cabeza)_

**-LOS JÓVENES SUBIERON AL AUTO Y SE DIRIGIERON HACIA EL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD, MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS AFUERAS DE LA MISMA, OCHO GUERRERAS DESEABAN CONOCER EL DESTINO DE SU PRINCESA-**

**MANSION KAT-EDA  
**

** - Sala**

**Sora:** Sabemos que nuestra prima no está muerta…

**Haruka:** Nosotros pensamos lo mismo de cabeza de bombón, creemos que ellas tuvieron algo que ver con el accidente del tren.

**Melina:** ¿crees que se hayan enterado Sora? _(mirando a su prima)_

**Michiru:** ¿Enterado de que?

**Setsuna:** De su verdadero destino en la profecía de las mareas.

**Sora:** Posiblemente si… conociendo a Rania, estoy segura que planea hacer lo mismo que cuando se convirtió en Skylar.

**Kayla:** Hará el hechizo del camaleón, eso significa que no se presentará tal cual es.

**Hotaru:** Nuestra princesa no puede convertirse en otra persona a menos que tenga su pluma de transformación y Luna la tiene en su poder.

**Hanna:** Tal vez Rania le enseñó a utilizar el verdadero poder de la Luna.

**Michiru:** ¿verdadero poder de la luna?

**Kayla:** El cristal de plata es solamente el receptor del poder de la Luna.

**Sora:** El verdadero poder reside en la sangre real de Serena.

**Haruka:** ¿Entonces ella también puede transformarse?

**Setsuna:** Posiblemente si.

**Melina:** Eso complicará mas las cosas.

**ESTUDIOS ALFA STAR**

** - Estudio de Grabación**

**Noah:** ¿cómo sigue su hermanos chicos?

**Yaten:** No muy bien que digamos, se la pasa viendo hacia el horizonte en el balcón del departamento.

**Noah:** ¿y Luka?

**Taiki:** Trata de animarlo pero no lo logra… ese niño terminará muy herido si Seiya no se pone las pilas.

**Yaten:** Yo pienso lo mismo que las demás… Rania y Serena planearon todo esto para alejarse de nosotros y protegernos _(cruzándose de brazos)_

**Noah:** Ellas siempre serán así chicos, nacieron para proteger, no para ser protegidas.

**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

** - Carrusel**

**Hoshi:** Sientes esa presencia hermano.

**Kazumi:** Si, su verdadera esencia a hecho acto de presencia.

**Hoshi:** Pronto el espejo estará listo al 100% y el poder de la luna y el ángel nos pertenecerá.

**Kazumi:** La paciencia tiene que ser una virtud nueva para nosotros hermano.

**Hoshi:** Y renovaremos el verdadero poder de la oscuridad… el caos, nuestro padre _(sonriendo maléficamente)_

**CENTRO DE JUBBAN**

** - Av. Templo 10**

**Helios:** Esta calle se ve muy tranquila.

**Reiko:** Lo es… y también es una de las mas importante de la ciudad.

**Ámbar:** Eso es verdad ¿no crees que se excedieron?

**Rosella:** Además dijeron que era cerca del centro no en el mismo centro de la ciudad, esto debió costar una fortuna _(viendo el enorme edificio color marfil de tres pisos)_

**Luka:** No es nada, el primer piso es un local comercial, ahí podrás vender tus diseños.

**Helios:** ¿y los otros pisos?

**Reiko:** Son dos departamentos, un uno podrán vivir ustedes y nosotros en el otro.

**Ámbar:** Muy bien, entonces hay que escoger ¿tu que prefieres? _(mirando a Rosella)_

**Rosella:** Prefiero el del tercer piso, así podremos hacer algo en la azotea… poner un jardín o algo parecido.

**Luka:** Pensamos lo mismo y les gustará el jardín _(al verlo sonreír Ámbar creyó ver la sonrisa de Seiya)_

**-DESPUÉS DE UN RATO, DE ACOMODARSE Y VER EL DEPARTAMENTO Y EL JARDÍN, LUKA Y REIKO SE FUERON A LA ESCUELA DE MÚSICA JUNTO CON HELIOS, ÁMBAR Y ROSELLA DECIDIERON IR AL PARQUE NO. 10-**

**PARQUE NO. 10**

** - Lago**

**Rosella:** ¿crees que sea difícil controlarse?

**Ámbar:** No lo es tanto cuando tienes tu objetivo bien establecido… el de nosotros es salvar el futuro.

**Rosella:** No se si podré estar lejos de Rini o de Darien, no se si soportaré mentirles mucho tiempo_ (con lagrimas en los ojos)_

**Ámbar:** Pues tendrás que aprender _(sosteniendo su mano, en señal de apoyo)_

**-MIENTRAS SEGUIAN PLATICANDO, UNA PELOTA SE ACERCABA A ELLAS CUANDO ESTA GOLPEO A ROSELLA DIRECTAMENTE EN LA CARA-**

**Ámbar:** ¡¡Rosella¡¡ _(agitándola un poco para que despertara) _¡¡¿qué demonios le pasa a caso no se fijó?¡¡ _(mirando directamente al joven pelinegro)_

**Seiya:** Lo siento, fue mi culpa… si desea la podemos llevar al hospital para que la revisen _(preocupado)_

**Luka:** Pedón señodita _(ruborizado)_

**Ámbar:** Está bien, no quiero que después tenga remordimiento de conciencia y su alma me atormente.

**Seiya:** Gracias, la llevaremos con un amigo mío.

**-SEIYA TOMO A ROSELLA EN SUS BRAZOS Y LUKA TOMO LA MANO DE AMBAR, ALGO QUE LLENO DE NOSTALGIA EL CORAZÓN DE LA JOVEN-**

**HOSPITAL GENERAL DE JUBBAN **

** - Consultorio del Dr. Chiba**

**Darien:** Descuiden, su hermana estará bien, sólo le dolerá la cabeza unas horas.

**Ámbar:** Gracias Dr. Chiba, no sabe el susto que me dio y todo por culpa de este _(señalando a Seiya)_

**Seiya:** ¡¡Ya le dije que lo sentía¡¡ ¿acaso no es suficiente?

**Ámbar:** No debería de gritar así y mucho menos en un hospital y frente a su hijo.

**Rosella:** Por favor… cállense mi cabeza explotará si los escucho gritar de nuevo _(tocándose la cabeza en señal de dolor)_

**Darien:** Tome estas pastillas y verá como le calman el dolor _(al tomar su mano sintió unas ligeras chispas por todo su cuerpo)_

**Ámbar:** Será mejor irnos a casa… Reiko y Luka estarán preocupados por nosotras.

**Seiya:** ¿Reiko y Luka, los conocen?

**Rosella:** Venimos del mismo lugar ¿por qué?

**Darien:** También los conocemos ¿Saben que son guerreros?

**Ámbar:** Si sabemos que tratan de evitar en su planeta lo que hicieron con el nuestro…conocemos la historia de este planeta y sus guerreras.

**Rosella:** No se preocupen encontraran la mitad de su corazón pronto _(ambas jóvenes salieron dejando desconcertados a los dos hombres)

* * *

_

Lamento mucho la tardanza, tenia muchas cosas que hacer en el trabajo y no me daba el tiempo para escribir; gracias a todos por seguir mi historia y muy pronto se acercará el final :)

**CAPITULO 17 CORAZON DE ESPINAS**

En un sueño...

Serena: No llores mas mi querido Darien, pronto estare contigo y con Rini, solo ten paciencia.

Darien: no me pidas paciencia ante algo que no conozco y esa eres tu..._  
_


	17. Corazón de Espinas

**CAPITULO 17 CORAZÓN DE ESPINAS**

**ESCUELA DE MÚSICA**

** - Sala de ensayo**

**Melina:** Deben esforzarse mas el concierto será dentro de 2 semanas.

**Reiko:** Eso es fácil para ti decirlo, no te tienes que aprender 4 melodías en un mes.

**Michiru:** ¿Pensé que ustedes podían todo? _(cruzándose de brazos)_

**Luka:** No te burles Michiru _(dándose masaje en los dedos)_ hemos estado trabajando duro, pero los entrenamientos de Noah tampoco son fáciles, son demasiadas cosas a la vez y junto con eso, no paramos de buscar a Serena y a Rania.

**Melina:** Se que se sienten presionados chicos y lo sentimos, creo que tratamos de enfocar toda nuestra angustia con ustedes.

**Reiko:** ¿En serio? No lo habíamos notado.

**Michiru:** ¿por qué no vamos al parque de diversiones mañana? así todos nos relajaremos.

**Luka:** ¿podemos invitar a Rosella y Ámbar?

**Melina:** Será la oportunidad perfecta para conocerlas… y eso que ya tienen dos semanas en la cuidad y su fama va en aumento.

**Reiko:** Rosella es muy buena con la publicidad _(sonriendo)_

**HOSPITAL GENERAL DE JUBBAN**

** - Consultorio del Dr. Chiba**

**Seiya: **Lo que esas dos dijeron fue muy extraño.

**Darien: **Estoy de acuerdo, parece ser que Reiko y Lucian les han contando demasiado.

**Seiya: **¿telepatía?

**Darien: **No lo sé, pero sus ojos me recordaron a algo que me dijo Rei hace unos días… los luceros verdes y violetas de la noche harán su acto de presencia y cuidarse de ellas debemos.

**Seiya:** ¿conoce la profecía, crees que sean enemigas? _(mirando hacia la ventana)_

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

** - Salón del fuego sagrado**

**Rei: **Fuego sagrado escucha mis plegarias… dime donde se encuentran las soberanas de los mundos.

**-EL FUEGO SAGRADO BAILABA CUAL ODALISCA, MOSTRANDO IMÁGENES DE UNA LUNA CRECIENTE ROJA Y UNA ESTRELLA DE FUEGO, QUE IBAN ACOMPAÑADAS DE UNOS LUCEROS VERDES Y VIOLETAS, QUE CAUSABAN EN LA JOVEN SACERDOTISA UN ESCALOFRIO QUE LE RECORRIA TODO EL CUERPO-**

**Rei: **Esto no me gusta nada, la llegada de esas mujeres cambiará el curso de nuestro destino… estoy segura de ello.

**DEPARTAMENTO ROSELLA Y AMBAR **

** - Habitación de Rosella**

**Helios:** ¿cómo te sientes?

**Rosella:** He recibido peores, pero este me dolió demasiado _(recostada en la cama con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza)_

**Ámbar: **El tuvo la culpa por no haberse fijado, además no debería enseñarle esa clase de juegos a los niños si no lo sabe jugar _(enojada)_

**Rosella:** Eso es cierto… que tal si me sale un cuerno en la mitad de la frente.

**Ámbar:** Ay Rosella _(riendo a carcajadas)_

**-ESA NOCHE, ROSELLA NO PODIA DORMIR, DABA VUELTAS EN LA CAMA, EN SUS SUEÑOS ERA SERENA Y LO QUE LE DECIAN LE HERIA EN CORAZON, SU AMADO LE DABA LA ESPALDA-**

** - Sueño de Rosella**

**Serena: **Por favor Darien, no me trates así, no lo entiendes lo hice por ti y por nuestra hija, su futuro se verá perdido sino intervengo así.

**Darien:** Esto no lo haces por mi ni por Rini, sino por tu cobardía, preferiste esconderte de tu familia que enfrentarlo juntos _(dándose la vuelta)_

**Serena:** ¡¡Darien por favor, no me dejes¡¡

**Darien:** ¿qué no te deje? _(mirándola enojado) _¡¡¿qué fue lo que hiciste tú?¡¡

**Rini:** Mamá no quiere _(tomando la mano de Darien furiosa)_

**Serena:** ¡¡Rini¡¡ _(con lagrimas en los ojos)_

**Darien:** Tú misma nos causaste este dolor, convertirte nuestro amor y corazón cálido y puro en uno lleno de espinas.

**Serena:** No fue mi intención ¡¡Lo hice por ustedes¡¡ _(tratando de alcanzarlos mientras se alejaban)_

**-ROSELLA DESPIERTA EXALTADA, NERVIOSA Y ANGUSTIADA A SU LADO SE ENCONTRABA RANIA TRATANDO DE CALMARLA-**

**Rania:** Tranquilízate Serena _(viendo como su amiga regresaba a su antigua forma)_

**Serena:** El sueño fue horrible _(abrazando a Rania muy fuerte)_

**Rania:** Sabes que sólo son eso… sueños, no pueden lastimarte.

**Serena:** Fue muy real, en verdad sentía su odio.

**Rania:** Todo será así si tu lo deseas, no debes permitir que eso te afecte… puede perjudicarte.

**Serena:** Lo sé.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE LA FAM. KOU-YUE**

** - Sueño de Seiya**

**Seiya:** ¿por qué no apareces? ¿por qué te escondes?

**Rania:** No es obvio, me cansé de ti… me cansé de que siempre seamos las principales en los asuntos de la salvación del universo.

**Seiya:** No digas eso… es tu destino.

**Rania:** No lo creo, mi destino no era el amor sino la muerte… que mejor obsequio que eso.

**Seiya:** ¿qué dices? ¿qué hay de nuestro hijo? _(enojado)_

**Rania:** Ese es otro destino que no debió de suceder.

**Seiya:** Haz cambiado, tú corazón…

**Rania:** Se volvió de espinas.

**-SEIYA DESPIERTA EXALTADO, OLIENDO EL DULCE AROMA DE RANIA EN LA HABITACIÓN, SALE DEPRISA DE LA CAMA PARA DARSE CUENTA DE QUE ESTABA SOLO, LUKA DORMÍA EN SU CUARTO ABRAZANDO UNA FOTO DE SU MADRE-**

**Seiya:** Se que lo haces para protegernos… pero no estas sola.

**TIENDA ARTES Y MADERA**

** - Bodega**

**Helios:** ¿qué hacemos con esto? _(tomando la silla)_

**Ámbar:** Ese es un pedido que va hacia Hong Kong… ya debería de estar empacado.

**Rosella:** Lo siento fue mi culpa, es que hay dos paquetes hacia Hong Kong.

**Ámbar:** El par de sillas de caoba y cerezo van hacia el norte y ese cuadro se dirige hacia el este.

**Helios:** Muy bien, estarán listos para la mensajería.

**-DESPUÉS DE SEGUIR ACOMODANDO, DECIDIERON TOMAR UN DESCANSO YA QUE NO ABRIRÍAN HASTA DENTRO DE 1 HORA-**

**Rosella:** Para ser la primera vez que haces esto no está nada mal _(tumbándose en un sillón)_

**Ámbar:** que te puede decir, es igual que el canto, no sabia que lo podía hacer hasta que lo intenté… pero tu no te quedas atrás.

**Helios:** Eres una fiera en la publicidad.

**Rosella:** Gracias _(sonriendo con disimulo pues aun recordaba el sueño-corazón de espinas…)_


	18. Sin salida

**CAPITULO 18 SIN SALIDA**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE ROSELLA Y ÁMBAR**

** - Sala**

**Rosella:** Quiero dormir.

**Ámbar:** Ya somos dos, esto de tener una tienda es agotador, lo bueno es que Helios nos ayuda, es bastante rápido y eficiente.

**Rosella:** Estoy de acuerdo ¿qué excusa daremos con él?

**Ámbar:** Tendremos que ver que es lo que dicen Lucian y Reiko ¿qué tal si metemos la pata?

**-EN ESO OYEN EL TIMBRE DE LA PUERTA, ROSELLA ABRE LA PUERTA Y SE PERCATA QUE SON LAS SAILOR STARLIGHT ELLIX JUNTO CON REIKO Y LUCIAN-**

**Rosella:** Hola chicos _(nerviosa)_

**Luka:** Ellas son nuestras amigas de Garasu, Rosella y Ámbar.

**Ámbar:** Mucho gusto.

**Sora:** Veníamos a invitarlas al parque de diversiones y a que conozcan al resto de las sailors.

**Ámbar:** Gracias.

**Rosella:** No hay tiempo que perder.

**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

** - Rueda de la fortuna**

**Hoshi:** Estos seres inferiores son tan repugnantes, aunque su energía es extraordinaria… jamás habíamos tenido tan buenos resultados _(jugando con una daga de cristal)_

**Kazumi:** ¿que te parece si arrojamos un pequeño disturbio?

**Hoshi:** Tal vez mas tarde, aun está algo vació, me encantan los tumultos.

** - Entrada**

**Seiya:** Si que está lleno _(sosteniendo a Luka)_

**Rei:** Ya lo creo

**Rini:** ¡¡Llegadon¡¡

**Amy:** Venimos a distraernos un rato… ahí vienen Kayla y las demás.

**-LOS DOS JÓVENES MIRARON ESTUPEFACTOS A LAS DOS JÓVENES MAS QUE VENÍAN CON ELLOS-**

**Seiya:** ¿Ellas?

**Haruka:** ¿Las conoces? _(intrigada)_

**Darien:** Digamos que Seiya tuvo un encuentro desagradable con las dos hace unos días.

**Mina:** ¿qué pasó?

**Ámbar:** ¡¡Le arrojó una pelota a la cara a mi hermana¡¡

**Lita:** ¿qué hiciste que?

**Seiya:** ¡¡Ya dije que fue un accidente¡¡

**-CUANDO TERMINARON DE DISCUTIR, ENTRARON AL PARQUE Y CADA QUIEN TOMÓ SU CAMINO-**

** - Tiro al blanco**

**Ámbar:** ¿qué tan bueno eres Seiya?

**Seiya:** Mejor que tu si.

**Darien:** ¡¡Ay no¡¡

**Rosella:** Es mejor que nos vayamos, cuando ella empieza una competencia no hay quien la pare… vamos nos llevaremos al pequeño.

**Rini:** Linda niña _(sonriéndole a Rosella)_

**-DARIEN, ROSELLA, RINI Y LUKA SE DIRIGIERON A LOS JUEGOS PARA MAS PEQUEÑOS-**

** - Carrusel**

**Rosella:** Hace mucho que no me subo a uno de esos ¿vamos Rini?

**Rini:** ¡¡Siiiiii¡¡

**Luka:** Yo también quiedo _(ayudándolo a subir a un caballo alado)_

** - Tiro al blanco**

**Ámbar:** ¿cuándo te vas a rendir? Van 4 veces que te gano… no sabes perder.

**Seiya:** Esta es la última.

**Ámbar:** Si claro _(mirando hacia el cielo, mientras que Seiya ganaba)_

**Seiya:** ¡¡Te gané¡¡ ¿Ámbar?

**Ámbar:** ¿qué es eso? _(señalando la nube rojiza)_

**Seiya:** Esto no me gusta nada.

**Haruka:** Parece ser que el enemigo ya dejó sus vacaciones.

**-TODOS LOS GUERREROS AYUDABAN A SACAR A LA GENTE, LA LLUVIA QUE PROVENÍA DE LA NUBE CAUSABA DEBILIDAD EN SUS CUERPOS LES SALÍAN MANCHAS MOTEADAS QUE LOS HACIA DORMIR-**

**Darien:** Vayámonos de aquí.

**Rosella:** Debemos de sacar a los niños, será peligroso.

**Molly:** Kelvin y yo los llevaremos a un lugar seguro (_tomando a Rini y a Luka)_

**-AL ALEJARSE DEL GRUPO, ROSELLA Y ÁMBAR NO SABÍAN QUE HACER, TAL VEZ NO TENÍAN OTRA SALIDA MAS QUE REVELARSE ANTE LOS DEMÁS-**

**Rosella:** Enfrentarnos a ellos, llegó mas pronto de lo que esperaba.

**Ámbar:** Es cierto… ahora tenemos que averiguar como los ayudamos sin revelar nuestra identidad.

**Rosella:** ¿Y si no tenemos otra opción? _(mirando su broche de transformación)_

**Helios:** La hay_ (apareciendo de repente) _con estos brazaletes podrán transformarse y ayudar a sus amigos.

**Ámbar:** ¿qué tenemos que decir?

**Lya:** Eso lo tienen que descubrir por su cuenta, alteza _(haciendo una reverencia)_

**Rosella:** Muy bien aquí vamos ¡¡Por el poder de la estela lunar, transformación¡¡

**-SU CUERPO DE CUBRIÓ DE UN POLVO PLATEADO TRANSFORMÁNDOSE CON UN ATUENDO PARECIDO AL DE LAS STARLIGHTS QUE IBA DESDE EL AZUL OSCURO HASTA EL BLANDO EMPEZANDO DESDE ABAJO HACIA ARRIBA, SOLO QUE ESTE ERA COMPLETO, EN SU FRENTE LLEVABA UNA LUNA CRECIENTE AZUL-**

**Rosella:** Esto es genial, me agrada.

**Ámbar:** ¡¡Por el poder de la estela alada¡¡

**-EL CUERPO DE LA JOVEN FUE CUBIERTO POR UNA ESTELA NEGRA QUE SE IBA TRANSFORMANDO EN SU UNIFORME DE GUERRERA, PARECIDO AL DE SERENA PERO LOS COLORES IBAN DESDE EL NEGRO, PASANDO POR EL PURPURA HASTA EL AZUL CIELO, EN LA FRENTE LLEVABA LA SILUETA DE UN ALA-**

**Ámbar:** Vamos necesitarán de nuestra ayuda.

**- Anfiteatro**

**Sailor Uranus:** ¡¡TIERRA TIEMBLA¡¡

**G. Esfinge:** ¡¡ESCUDO DE LA ESFINGE¡¡

**Tuxedo Mask:** Las rosas tampoco funcionan.

**Sailor Mercury:** Sigo buscando su punto débil _(tecleando en su mini computadora)_

**Sailor Mars:** ¡¡SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE¡¡

**G. Savior:** ¡¡ENVESTIDA DE LEÓN¡¡

**Kazumi:** Vamos sailors inútiles, ustedes no son nada sin sus princesas.

**Hoshi:** En verdad es una lastima que los vayamos a derrotar hoy ¡¡ESTRELLA NEGRA¡¡

**-LAS SAILORS Y LOS GUERREROS ALCANZARON A ESQUIVAR EL ATAQUE, CUANDO ESCUCHARON A ALGUIEN APLAUDIR Y REÍRSE A LO LEJOS-**

**Kazumi:** ¿quién anda ahí?

**Joven 1:** ¿En verdad crees que destruirás a los guerreros del universo?

**Hoshi:** ¿quién eres?

**Joven 2:** Dirás somos… soy una guerrera universal, descendiente de los astros, soy Sailor Cerulean Moon y te detendré en nombre de la estela lunar.

**Kazumi:** ¿Cerulean Moon? Que nombre tan ridículo.

**Joven 1:** No lo considero ridículo, también soy una guerrera universal y en esta batalla del universo yo Sailor Ángelus te destruiré.

**G. Esfinge:** Que bueno que llegaron a tiempo chicas ¡¡ahora a destruir unas cuantas estrellitas¡¡

**Kazumi:** ¡¡Ven nube roja, ven a mi destruye a los defensores del universo, Nurouge¡¡

**Nurouge:** Si amo ¡¡LLUVIA ÁCIDA¡¡

**Hoshi:** A ver como se libran de esto _(desapareciendo entre las nubes)_

**Sailor Ángelus:** ¡¡ESTELA DE ÁNGEL NEGRO¡¡ _(la silueta de un ángel envuelve al monstruo)_

**Sailor Júpiter: **¡¡HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JÚPITER¡¡

**Sailor Neptune:** ¡¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO¡¡

**Sailor Cerulean Moon:** ¡¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL, PURIFICACIÓN Y ESTELA DE VIDA¡¡

**Tuxedo Mask:** Lo destruyeron.

**Sailor Darklight:** Para ellas nada es imposible.

**G. Fighter:** ¿Ámbar?

**-AMBAS JÓVENES PERDIERON SU TRANSFORMACIÓN PARA REVELARSE ANTE SUS NUEVOS ALIADOS EN LA LUCHA DEL UNIVERSO-**

**Rosella:** ¿quiénes mas podríamos ser?

**Ámbar:** No tuvimos otra salida mas que intervenir.

**¿SE ATREVERÁN A REVELARLES LA VERDAD A SU FAMILIA?**

**¿CÓMO REACCIONARAN?**

**

* * *

**Gracias a todos los lectores por esperar los nuevos capitulos, mi vida a estado algo complicada en las últimas semanas...

**CAPITULO 19 Telegrama para las sailors del universo**

**Rei: **¡¡Son ellas¡¡

**Michiru: **¿A que te refieres Rei?

**Rei: **Los luceros violetas y verdes de mis visiones...

**Setsuna:** ¿estas segura?


	19. Telegrama para las sailors del universo

**CAPITULO 19 TELEGRAMA PARA LAS SAILORS DEL UNIVERSO**

**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

** - Anfiteatro**

**Hanna:** Lo destruyeron chicas _(viendo como Sailor Ángelus caía al suelo de rodillas)_

**Melina:** ¿están bien?

**Ambar:** La transformación nos contó mas trabajo _(levantándose del suelo)_

**Rosella:** Estoy de acuerdo.

**Reiko:** ¿por qué lo dicen chicas? _(diciendo con misterio)_

**Ambar:** Porque nuestra transformación se ve afectada por este sistema solar…no es como en Garasu _(soy excelente en las mentiras, ruborizándose) _además de alguna manera estamos ocupando el lugar de las sailors que tienen poderes similares a nosotros.

**Lita:** ¿te refieres a Sailor Moon y Lux?

**Rosella: **Así es.

**Unazuki:** Bueno son casi tan fuertes como ellas.

**Noah:** He de diferir en tu opinión Unazuki.

**Rosella y Ambar:** Estamos de acuerdo.

**Darien:** Lo mejor será salir de este lugar… comienzo a pensar que tal vez Rania tenia razon.

**Yaten:** ¿Sobre qué?

**Seiya:** El enemigo se encuentra en ese lugar _(todos mirando hacia la rueda de la fortuna)_

**Kayla:** Mejor vámonos, este lugar está empezando a darme escalofríos.

**Ambar:** Nosotros nos vamos a casa, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer… fue un placer conocerlas a todas (_haciendo una reverencia)_

**-DESPUÉS DE QUE ROSELLA Y AMBAR SE ALEJARON, REI SE MOSTRABA ANSIOSA POR CONTARLES A SUS AMIGOS Y ALIADOS LO RECIEN DESCUBIERTO-**

**Rei:** Mejor vamos al templo, tengo algo muy importante que decirles.

**Haruka:** ¿de que se trata?

**Rei:** De ellas _(señalando el lugar por donde se fueron Ambar y Rosella)_

**- Casa de los Espejos**

**Kazumi:** Esas nuevas sailors se interpusieron en nuestros planes.

**Hoshi:** Acaso nunca dejarán de aparecer, parece que florecen como margaritas en primavera.

**Kazumi:** Lo extraño es hermano mío, que sólo ellas pudieron destruir al monstruo, los demás ayudaron a debilitarlo.

**Hoshi:** También lo noté ¿crees que sean igual de poderosas que Sailor Moon y Lux?

**Kazumi:** Eso es lo que averiguaremos.

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

** - Patio**

**Rei:** ¡¡Son ellas¡¡

**Unazuki:** ¿ellas?

**Michiru:** ¿a que te refieres Rei?

**Rei:** Son las chicas de mis visiones, los luceros violetas y verdes que cambiarán el curso de nuestro destino.

**Setsuna:** ¿estas segura?

**Darien:** Yo le creo… hay un poder extraño y a la vez conocido en esas dos.

**Reiko:** Tal vez porque ellas tienen poderes similares a Rania y Serena… después de todo las rige el poder de la luna y la luz.

**Artemis:** Tal vez, pero hay que tener cuidado.

**Lucian:** Ellas no son malas, lo demostraron arriesgando su vida por nuestros soberanos en nuestro planeta…

**Reiko:** Si no hubiera sido por Helios, jamás las hubiéramos encontrado.

**Melina:** ¿Helios?

**Lita: **¿te refieres al protector de Ilusión?

**Lucian:** A quien más _(sonriente)_

**Setsuna:** ¿protector de Ilusión?

**Haruka:** Quisieran explicarnos chicas.

**-AMY SE ACERCO A LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES Y COMENZO LA HISTORIA, SE ENTERARON DEL TRIO Y CUARTETO DE AMAZONAS, DEL PODER DE DARIEN Y ENTRE OTRAS COSAS DE SU MISIÓN EN EL FUTURO-**

**Haruka:** Así que ese joven las ha ayudado antes.

**Seiya:** ¿cómo ayudó a sus amigas?

**Reiko:** Las salvó antes de que el planeta explotara… ellas nos sacaron del planeta para evitar nuestra destrucción y nos enviaron aquí a la Tierra.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE ROSELLA Y AMBAR**

** - Sala**

**Ambar:** Esto dolerá las primeras veces _(perdiendo su transformación y convirtiéndose en la joven de ojos ambarinos)_

**Helios:** Sólo un poco…

**Lya:** Pero ustedes son fuertes, lo han demostrado.

**Rosella:** Lo dicen porque a ustedes no les duele _(sobándose una costilla mientras se convertía en Serena)_ es difícil hacer tener dos transformaciones a la vez.

**Lya:** ¿alteza? _(viendo como su princesa sufría un desmayo)_

Serena: ¡¡Rania¡¡

**-LA JOVEN COMENZO A DECIR COSAS INCOHERENTES, SIN SENTIDO, SERENA TRATO DE DESPERTARLA PERO FUE ARROJADA HACIA LA PARED, AFORTUNADAMENTE HELIOS DETUVO EL GOLPE, RANIA ESTABA TENIENDO UNA VISION-**

**Helios:** ¡¡Tenemos que despertarla¡¡

**Lya:** ¡¡No sé como¡¡ _(nerviosa)_

**Rania:** Los mares de rojo se tiñen, el conejo y el ángel en la oscuridad caerán, la rosa y la pantera impedirlo no podrán ,una nueva era nacerá y…

**Serena:** Ya terminó.

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Patio**

**Haruka: **¿qué es ese sonido?

**Rei:** Es en la habitación del fuego sagrado _(corriendo hacia esa dirección)_

**Hanna:** ¡¡Vamos chicos¡¡

** - Habitación del fuego sagrado**

**Rei:** ¿qué es lo que quieres decirnos?

**-EL FUEGO SAGRADO SE ELEVO HASTA LOS CIELOS, QUEMANDO EL TECHO DEL LUGAR, ESTE REVELO A UN CONEJO Y UN ANGEL SIENDO DEVORADOS POR UNA NUBE NEGRA, UNA ROSA MARCHITA Y LA SANGRE DERRAMADA DE UNA PANTERA-**

**Kayla:** ¿qué fue eso? _(mirando a Rei)_

**Rei:** No lo sé _(sorprendida)_ jamás había visto así al fuego sagrado.

**Abuelo:** ¿están todos bien? (entrando con Nicolas)

**Darien:** No se preocupe estamos bien.

**Nicolas:** Arreglaré eso inmediatamente.

**Lucian:** La profecía se ha revelado… al fin.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE ROSELLA Y AMBAR**

** - Habitación de Ambar**

**Rania:** Debí tener mas cuidado… casi te lastimo _(mirando a Serena)_

**Serena:** No te preocupes, no pasó nada.

**Rania:** Esto significa que la profecía de las mareas ha sido revelado por completo.

**Helios:** ¿qué harán?

**Serena:** ¿contarles a los demás?

**Lya:** ¿Les revelarán quienes son?

**Rania:** Un telegrama será de mayor utilidad… Rei lo recibirá mañana a primera hora.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN EL TEMPLO HIKAWA**

** - Habitación del fuego sagrado**

**Rei:** ¡¡Será mejor que te muevas mas rápido Nicolas¡¡

**Nicolas:** Lo hago lo mejor que puedo señorita Rei.

**Rei;** ¡¡No parece¡¡ _(mirando a una mariposa en la ventana)_ ¿qué es esto?

**-LA MARIPOSA SE POSA EN SU MANO Y SE CONVIERTE EN UN PAPIRO ANTIGUO, QUE LE REVELA LA PROFECÍA DE LAS MAREAS POR COMPLETO-**

**Rei:** Esto lo tienen que saber los demás… tengo que ir con Michiru.

**-LA JOVEN SACERDOTISA SALE DEL TEMPLO CUANDO ES INTERCEPTADA POR EL AUTO AMARILLO DE HARUKA, ELLA SE SUBE Y SE DIRIGEN A LA CASA DE LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES, LOS DEMAS ESTABAN ESPERANDO-**

**CASA DE LAS SAILORS EXTERIORES**

** - Estudio**

**Michiru: **El espejo me reveló una mariposa.

**Rei:** Es verdad, esa mariposa se convirtió en esto _(enseñando el viejo papiro)_

**Luna:** ¿la profecía?

**Seiya:** Esto nos indica que ellas están vivas… se alejaron de nosotros para protegernos.

**Andrew:** ¿qué dice?

**Lita:** Dinos que está en un idioma entendible no como la ultima vez.

**Noah:** Lo está.

**Mina:** Muy bien, léelo.

"_En los milenios de paz del universo, existió un poder intangible y puro llamado la luz de la vida, esta luz de la vida se dividió en dos para convertirse en dos estelas de luz que juntas serían el poder mas grande de todos._

_Pero mientras esta luz de vida crecía dentro dos seres capaces de controlarla, nacieron dos estrellas negras tratando de transformarlas en completa oscuridad para su beneficio en el control del poder universal, fue así que la profecía de las mareas hizo su aparición…_

**Mina:** Nos están revelando como se inició todo.

**Hanna:** Mina deja que Rei continúe por favor.

… _La profecía fue traída por los antepasados de las puertas del tiempo, en los tiempos en que las estelas de luz se unan, ellas tendrán una vida nueva en sus manos que proteger… su descendencia._

_Cuando la luna desaparezca en el cielo y el conejo no se pueda ver, el ángel cubrirá con sus alas a la vida._

_Cuando las estrellas negras sean las únicas que brillen en el firmamento, será el momento en que la guerra del universo dará inicio._

_La vida se verá interrumpida si el conejo y su guardián cruzan los umbrales del reflejo del infierno, donde se convertirán en la oscuridad pura de la maldad._

_La rosa y la pantera impedirlo tratarán pero en vano lograrán la purificación de sus almas, será necesario busquen en las puertas de la muerte a su protector para llevarlos hacia ellas, siendo guiados por los minerales._

_Sacrificar su vida deberán hacer, para poder traer la luz de nuevo a la vida, en la tierra sin reino los elementos brindaran su apoyo con las auras de las cuatro eras que se unirán a los cuatro puntos cardinales del universo._

_Las guerreras de la vía láctea se combatirán a su reflejo de oscuridad, debiendo ser vencedoras la luz pura de su gema de vida._

_Antes de que el crepúsculo llegue a su fin, la oscuridad deberá transformarse en luz y una nueva era surgirá pues la vida tal y como la conocen perecerá._

_Las estelas de luz deben de vivir en la siguiente vida que los acompañará en su camino hacia Gar…"_

**Lita:** ¿hacia donde?

**Rei:** No lo sé… hasta ahí termina

**Sora:** Parece ser que le falta un pedazo _(observando meticulosamente el papiro)_

**Noah: **Es obvio que las estelas de luz son las princesas.

**Haruka:** No permitiré que ellas se vuelvan malas.

**Reiko:** No lo podrás impedir… la profecía está escrita así.

**Lucian:** Tengo entendido que la pasada profecía se cumplió ¿o no?


	20. Plan B

**CAPITULO 20 PLAN B**

**CASA DE LA FAM. CHIBA-TSUKINO**

**- Sala**

Darien: ¿estas seguro?

**Seiya:** No del todo… pero quienes mas pueden ser.

**Darien:** Me pareció extraño desde el principio que supieran quienes somos en realidad y lo que mas me asombra es el poder tan parecido que tienen con Serena y Rania.

**Seiya:** Que mas pruebas quieres… son ellas.

**Darien:** ¿les preguntamos directamente?

**Seiya:** Tengo una mejor idea, escucha mi plan….

**-SEIYA LE DIJO EL PLAN A DARIEN, NO MUY CONVENCIDO DEL TODO ACEPTÓ HACERLO CON LA CONDICIÓN DE QUE NO SE SOPREPASARA CON ELLAS-**

**Seiya:** descuida todo saldrá conforme a lo planeado.

**Darien:** Por el bien de ellas _(mirando hacia la ventana)_

**CASA DE MUSICA**

**- Terraza**

**Reiko:** Ahora sabemos porque regresaron en el tiempo.

**Lucian:** Quieren obtenerlas antes que la luz descienda sobre sus hijos.

**Reiko:** Lo bueno es que la ultima parte de la profecía no estaba… de lo contrario hubiéramos sido descubiertos.

**Melina:** ¿descubiertos?

**Kayla:** ¿qué es lo que ocultan?

**Lucian:** No ocultamos nada que no deban saber aun… les pedimos respeten nuestra decisión _(diciendo orgullosamente)_

**Melina:** Se trata de ellas verdad… ustedes saben donde están.

**Reiko:** No… estamos tan preocupados como ustedes, mientras menos sepamos de ellas mejor, el enemigo puede estar cada vez mas cerca.

**ESTUDIOS ALFA STAR**

**- Sala de juntas**

**Seiya:** Noah en verdad crees que estamos de ánimos para cantar.

**Taiki:** No lo creo.

**Noah:** Lo sé chicos… pero deben distraerse un poco, también estoy preocupado por Rania.

**Yaten:** ¿entonces? _(cruzándose de brazos)_

**Ambar:** _(entrando hacia la sala) _Es para una causa benéfica, el dinero obtenido será dado hacia los orfanatos de la ciudad.

**Rosella:** Por la publicidad no se preocupen, yo me encargo.

**Ambar:** Por favor chicos… se que es difícil pero en verdad es para el beneficio de otros.

**Seiya:** Está bien…con una condición.

**Rosella:** ¿cuál? _(intrigada)_

**Seiya:** Ustedes también participarán.

**Ambar:** Lo haremos… parte de la joyería y de los muebles estará a la venta.

**Taiki:** Creo que el tiene pensada otra cosa.

**Noah:** ¿Seiya?

**Ambar:** Esa mirada no me gusta nada _(viendo los ojos azules de Seiya)_

**TORRES DE COMUNICACIONES DE JUBBAN**

**- Terraza**

**Setsuna:** Ya tienes las sospechas de quien son ¿verdad?

**Noah:** Así es… tal vez puedan ocultarse ante los demás pero mi ángel no pensó de que yo puedo reconocer su aura donde quiera que esté.

**Setsuna:** y quien quiera que sea.

**Helios:** Ellas solo lo hacen para protegerlos a todos… saben que la profecía no se podrá evitar del todo, especialmente la parte de la oscuridad.

**Luna:** No quieren dañar a su familia…

**Artemis:** y más si significa herir a Darien o a Seiya.

**Noah:** Tendremos que esperar a que ellas confíen en nosotros para contarnos…no podemos presionarles sino las perderemos de nuevo.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE ROSELLA Y AMBAR**

**- Estudio**

**Ambar:** ¡Lo voy a matar¡ _(enojada y regresando a su verdadera forma)_

**Serena:** Tranquilízate

**Rania:** Como quieres que me tranquilice, es obvio que ya descubrió quienes somos en realidad.

**Reiko:** Yo no lo creo, tal vez sólo juega contigo.

**Rania:** Tú no haz vivido con él por 4 años… sé que lo sabe.

**Serena:** ¿qué podemos hacer?

**Lucian:** No se preocupen, tiene la sospecha mas no está del todo seguro.

**Rania:** Como explicas su deseo de cantar un dueto conmigo, cuando era Skylar lo hice con ellos.

**Reiko:** Si vuelve a cantar ahora si no tendría ninguna duda de que es Rania.

**Lucian:** Tendremos que llevar a cabo el plan B.

**Serena y Ambar:** ¿plan B?

**Reiko:** ¿Lucian?

**Lucian:** Tranquila hermanita no es algo que ellas no hayan hecho antes… eso creo.

**-LUCIAN LES CONTÓ EL PLAN Y ESTUVIERON DE ACUERDO, LA MEJOR FORMA DE EVADIR LAS DUDAS ERA QUE ELLAS APARECIERAN DE NUEVO CON UN HECHIZO DE DOBLE ESPEJO-**

**Lucian:** ¿Entendieron?

**Serena:** Es lo mejor, así no levantaremos sospechas.

**Rania:** ¡!Hagámoslo!

**PARQUE NO. 10**

**- Área de juegos**

**Hoshi:** Veamos como actúan con esto "ESTRELLA MORTAL"

**Sailor Mars:** "SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE"

**Sailos Ángelus:** "ESTELA DE ANGEL NEGRO"

**Kazumi:** "ESTRELA MORTAL"

**Sailor Lux:** "PLUMAS NAVAJA" _(desde los árboles)_

**G. Fighter:** ¡!Imposible! _(viendo a Sailor Ángelus)_

**Sailor Moon:** Ya estamos cansadas que este mundo se llene de oscuridad por culpa de la ambición, Sailor Moon te castigará en el nombre de la Luna.

**Sailor Lux:** La oscuridad no alcanzará a la luz.

**Hoshi:** Eso lo veremos… ven a mi reflejo de la muerte Kokitzi.

**-ANTE LOS GUERREROS APARECIÓ UNA SILUETA NEGRA CON UN ESPEJO EN LA FRENTE Y EN SUS MANOS UNA BOLA DE CRISTAL, BASTANTE TÉTRICO-**

**Sailor Moon:** ¡!Es horrible!

**Sailor Saturn**: "ESCUDO DEL SILENCIO"

**G. Savior:** "ENVESTIDA DEL LEON"

**Tuxedo Mask:** No podemos permitir que se acerque a ellas _(señalando a Sailor Moon y Sailor Lux)_

**Sailor Uranus:** "TIERRA TIEMBLA"

**Sailor Jupiter:** "HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JUPITER"

**Sailor Lux:** Mercury… trata de encontrar su punto débil.

**Sailor Mercury:** Si

**-DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS DE COMBATIR AL ENEMIGO, NO PODÍAN DEBILITARLO, ESTE SEGUÍA EN EL MISMO LUGAR Y NO MOSTRABA INTENCIONES DE MOVERSE…PRONTO-**

**Sailor Neptune:** Evade nuestros ataques con mucha facilidad.

**G. Healer:** No se si es muy fuerte o nosotros somos muy tontos.

**Sailor Mercury:** Adivina nuestros movimientos, es necesario destruir el espejo.

**Onix:** ¡!Que esperamos! _(sacando su espada y acercándose a Kokitzi)_

**Pelix:** ¡!Espera!

**Sailor Mercury:** ¡!debemos atacar juntos!

**Sailor Cerulean Moon:** Hagámoslo

**-LOS GUERREROS PUSIERON ALREDEDOR DE KOKITZI, ESTE SEGUÍA SIN MOVERSE, PARECÍA QUE ESTABA ESPERANDO SU ATAQUE, TODOS DIRIGIERON SUS ATAAQUES EL ENEMIGO EMPEZO A DAR VUELTAS SOBRE SU EJE CUANDO SAILOR ANGELUS Y LUX DIRIGIERON SU ATAQUE HACIA EL ESPEJO, DESTRUYENDO AL ENEMIGO-**

**Sailor Darklight:** ¡!Lo lograron!

**Sailor Lux y Moon:** Adiós _(haciendo un ademán de despedida)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¡!Espera! ¿Por qué lo haces?

**Sailor Moon:** Por tu seguridad… Tokio de Cristal debe nacer en un ambiente de luz y vida.

**SAILOR MOON Y SAILOR LUX SE DESPIDIERON DE SUS AMIGOS CON UN SIMPLE DESTELLO, EVITANDO ASI SER PERSEGUIDAS**

**Sailor Cerulean Moon:** Así que ella es Sailor Moon

**Sailor Plut:** Nuestra princesa _(viendo como la sailor a su lado caía de rodillas)_

**G. Esfinge:** ¡!Sailor Angelus!

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¡!Sailor Cerulean Moon!

**Sailor Angelus:** No es nada… creo que tiene que ver con sus princesas, dos poderes iguales en un mismo lugar, es muy peligroso.

**ACASO ES UN CASO DE MULTIPLICACION O SON PERSONAS DISFRAZADAS COMO ELLAS**

**¿PODRAN DESCUBRIR QUIENES SON LUCIAN Y REIKO?**

**¿CUANDO ENTRARAN EN LA OSCURIDAD?**


	21. A la espera

**CAPITULO 21 A LA ESPERA**

**CASA DE MUSICA**

**Terraza**

**Lucian:** Esto se está saliendo de control, están empezando a preocuparme.

**Reiko:** Ni que lo digas, la verdad prefiero verlas como antes a que estén teniendo esa baja de energía tan drástica… el enemigo ya ha atacado dos veces y al final ellas sólo se desmayan _(diciendo consternada)_

**Lucian:** Creo que debemos convencerlas de que tienen que enfrentar al enemigo ya, no quiero perderla de nuevo.

**Reiko:** ¿Acaso crees que yo sí? Te recuerdo que una de ellas es…

**-EN ESO ALGUIEN ENTRA POR LA VENTANA QUE CAUSO EL SUSTO Y EXPECTACION DE PARTE DE LOS JOVENES-**

**Luna:** Nos quieren explicar quien son ustedes en realidad _(con una mirada penetrante y amenazadora)_

**Artemis:** Más vale que nos digan, sino su cara pagara las consecuencias _(enseñando sus afiladas garras)_

**Lucian:** !mira que miedo! _(sacando su lengua)_

**Reiko:** !Lucian! _(dándole un golpe en la cabeza)_ Lo siento él a veces no mide las consecuencias.

**Artemis:** En serio no lo habíamos notado… ahora nos explicarán que sucede.

**Lucian:** Lo sentimos… AURUS FELINIS PRISION _(enfocando un rayo de luz hacia los felinos)_

**-LUNA Y ARTEMIS NO ALCANZARON A ESCAPAR, SIENDO ENCERRADOS EN UNA BURBUJA QUE FUE DISMINUYENDO SU TAMANO HASTA EL DE UNA CANICA-**

**Reiko:** Esperamos nos disculpen, no les podemos decir la verdad todavía, ellas son las que decidirán _(poniendo la canica en un cofre dorado)_

**Lucian**: Debemos irnos, la clase con Melina y Michiru espera.

**TIENDA ARTE Y MADERA**

**Mostrador**

**Ámbar:** Me alegra que le guste y estoy segura que a su hija también le gustará _(entregando una bolsa al cliente)_

**Rosella:** ¿cómo te sientes?

**Ámbar:** Creo que igual que tu… sin energías _(recostándose en la caja registradora)_

**Rosella:** Si el enemigo no nos aniquila… lo harán estas transformaciones.

**Helios:** Buen punto… no pude decirlo mejor, Lya está preocupada por ustedes.

**Ámbar:** Igual nosotras, si seguimos así el enemigo nos descubrirá fácilmente.

**Rosella:** Ya casi es hora de comer porque no vamos al Crown y descubrimos más cosas.

**Helios:** Les servirá distraerse.

**Rosella:** !Tu también vas! _(jalándolo hacia la puerta, cuando choca con alguien)_

**Noah:** ¿Van a comer? _(viendo al joven)_

**Ámbar:** Si, nos acompañas.

**Noah:** Claro, sirve que hablamos en el camino, sobre lo que les está sucediendo _(quedando algo confundidas)_

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**Habitación del fuego sagrado**

**Rei:** Para ser un despistado no lo hace nada mal _(mirando el techo) _tengo que apurarme o no llego al Crown.

**Shi:** Linda habitación… Sailor Mars

**Rei:** !Queeee! _(mirando sorprendida a los enemigos)_

**Kazumi:** !Danos tu energía! _(aprisionándola con unas luces negras, que la debilitaron y la hicieron desaparecer)_

**Hoshi:** Llevémosla a la casa de los espejos para que ella haga acto de presencia.

**Kazumi:** Tres menos a la lista _(riendo maléficamente)_

**RUMBO AL CROWN**

**Noah:** ¿Les ha gustado este planeta?

**Rosella:** Si es muy lindo, claro que no es como el nuestro, pero a ese nunca lo recuperaremos.

**Noah:** No todo se pierde en una batalla _(mirándola fijamente cosa que extraño a la chica)_

**Ámbar:** En nuestro caso si… hemos llegado.

**Helios:** !Delicioso!

**Rosella:** Creo que al que más le gusto fue a él _(riendo fuertemente, brotando así la risa típica de Serena)_

**Mina:** _(entrando al Crown detrás de ellas)_ Es gracioso tu risa de parece a la de Serena.

**Ámbar:** Y yo creo que empiezas a alucinarla Mina.

**Andrew:** Miren quien llegó Lita, ahora si la reunión dará inicio.

**Rosella:** ¿reunión?

**Unazuki:** Esta reunión es para averiguar donde han estado Serena y Rania, si se presentan a ayudarnos quiere decir que están muy cerca ¿no creen? _(diciendo con saña)_

**Rei:** Además el hecho de que estén aquí interfiere con los planes de las estrellas negras.

**Amy:** Todos estamos a la espera de poder encontrarlas lo más pronto posible así las cuidaremos para que no atraviesen el espejo.

**Seiya:** Es obvio que el enemigo trata de averiguar donde están, atacándonos a nosotros, ya lo intentó con las starlights ellix.

**Ámbar:** ¿a todas? _(diciendo preocupada)_

**Hanna:** No tiene tanta suerte.

**Haruka:** Claro que no… las starlights ellix y nosotras somos las más fuertes del grupo y a las cuales no puede atacar.

**Setsuna:** Nosotros seremos la última defensa.

**Hotaru:** todo para la protección de nuestra princesa.

**Taiki:** Y por la protección del ángel también.

**Amy:** Por supuesto _(mirando detenidamente a Ámbar)_

**-TERMINADA LA REUNION, TODOS SE DIRIGIERON A SUS CASAS, ESPERANDO EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA BATALLA POR LA SALVACION DEL UNIVERSO-**

**RUMBO A LA CASA DE MINA**

**Mina:** ¿no están preocupadas por lo desconocido de todo esto, chicas?

**Amy:** Si Mina lo estamos, pero deberías de estar más preocupada tú ¿no crees?

**Mina:** ¿Qué?_ (viendo como sus dos compañeras se transformaban) _¿Qué les pasa?

**Sailor Mars:** Tú vendrás con nosotras Sailor Venus _(arrojándole un ataque)_

**Sailor Mercury:** No pelees con nosotras, únete a nosotras la estrella negra obtendrá lo que desea y seremos aun más grandes que tu princesa.

**Mina:** ¿acaso están locas?

**Sailor Mars:** Locas no… solo que no somos lo que tú crees _(arrojándole una luz negra que la hizo desaparecer)_

**Hoshi:** No pudieron hacerlo mejor mis marionetas, sigan así y nada nos detendrá.

**Sailor Mars y Mercury:** Si amo _(haciendo una reverencia)_

**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

**Casa de los espejos**

**Kazumi:** Todo sale a la perfección… ustedes no tendrán mas remedio que seguir dando su energía y su poder a nuestras marionetas, así nos podremos acercar a ellas más fácilmente.

**Lita:** ¿de qué hablas ellas no se encuentran entre nosotros? _(tratando de romper el espejo donde estaba encerrada)_

**Hoshi:** Yo no estaría tan seguro… los jóvenes de otro planeta no son lo que ustedes creen Sailor scouts.

**Amy:** No se saldrán con la suya… ellas son fuertes te lo han demostrado.

**Hoshi:** Pero son débiles cuando sus seres amados son heridos.

**Rei:** Nuestras amigas descubrirán la farsa.

**Kazumi:** No lo creo, sino vean quien las acompaña _(descubriendo un espejo tapado)_

**Amy, Rei y Lita:** ¡!Mina!

**POCO A POCO LAS SAILOR SCOUTS VAN CAYENDO…**

**¿CUANDO PARARA ESTA GUERRA DEL UNIVERSO?**

**¿COMO SE ENFRENTARAN A LO DESCONOCIDO Y A LA TRAICION?**


	22. Clones

**CAPITULO 22 CLONES**

**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

**- Casa de los espejos**

**Mina**: ¡!chicas!

**Kazumi:** Lindo encuentro ¿no crees hermano?

**Hoshi:** Si, las estrellas negras están a nuestro favor, las Sailor scouts interiores han caído en nuestras manos_ (destruyendo una rosa entre sus manos) _ahora sólo nos faltan las exteriores.

**Rei:** Ellas no serán tan tontas como nosotros lo fuimos, ya lo verás.

**Hoshi:** Incluso los más fuertes tienen su punto débil, Sailor Mars _(mostrando una sonrisa hipócrita)_

**Kazumi:** Deberían descansar, no queremos que se agoten… perdón no queremos que nuestras marionetas se agoten.

**Mina:** ¡!Espera que salga de aquí… te daré una patada que te enviará hasta un hoyo negro!

**CASA DE LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES**

**- Jardín**

**Michiru:** El mar está inquieto.

**Haruka:** Al igual que el viento, la luna nueva casi se acerca.

**Hotaru:** La luna llena se extingue poco a poco, no nos queda mucho tiempo.

**Setsuna:** Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer ¿verdad?

**Michiru:** Nos estarán esperando.

**Haruka:** Perfecto _(encerrando su puño)_

**MANSION KAT-EDA**

**- Sala**

**Hanna:** Ya no aguanto las ganas de ponerles las manos encima.

**Sora:** Descuida muy pronto los tendremos en nuestro poder... Haruka tiene todo planeado para el ataque.

**Kayla:** Yo aun insisto en que debimos decirles a los generales lo que planeamos hacer.

**Melina:** Si lo hacemos no dudaran en ir también y ellos deben mantenerse alejados para salvar sus almas.

**Hanna:** ¿acaso quieres ese destino?

**Kayla:** ¡!claro que no!

**- Jardines, ocultos entre los árboles**

**Hoshi:** Planean un ataque sorpresa.

**Kazumi:** ¿Qué piensas hacer?

**Hoshi:** Creo que mañana tendremos a las guerreras que nos faltan hermano… así será más fácil apoderarnos de su luz eterna.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE ROSELLA Y AMBAR**

**- Habitación de Rosella, sueño**

**-SERENA CAMINA POR UN LARGO PASILLO, EN ESO ENTRA A UN CUARTO LLENO DE ESPEJOS DE DIVERSOS TAMANOS AL ACERCASE VE REFLEJADAS TODAS LAS BATALLAS QUE HA SUPERADO CON AYUDA DE SUS SERES QUERIDOS-**

**Serena:** Eso me recuerda la primera vez que perdí a Darien _(tocándose el pecho)_

**Voz masculina:** Princesita, princesita, cada día más bonita pronto serás mía, mía….

**Serena:** ¿Quién eres? _(transformándose en Sailor Moon)_

**Voz masculina:** Seré aquel que te robe la luz y la pureza de tu alma _(riéndose maléficamente)_

**Sailor Moon:** ¡! Jamás!

**Voz masculina:** Eso lo veremos cuando aquellas en las que confías te traicionen.

**Sailor Moon:** ¡!nooooooooo!

**-AMBAR ESCUCHA LOS GRITOS DESDE SU HABITACION, QUIERE ENTRAR CON ROSELLA PERO ALGO LE IMPIDE HACERLO, CUANDO LO LOGRA ROSELLA SE TRANSFORMABA EN SERENA-**

**Serena: **Por favor no _(tapándose la cara llena de lágrimas)_

**Ámbar:** Serena despierta… despiértate ya _(convirtiéndose en Rania)_

**Serena:** Lo siento, esta pesadilla me alteró demasiado.

**Rania:** ¿Qué soñaste?

**Serena:** Las chicas, estaban atrapadas en un espejo y este se había roto en miles de pedazos y yo sólo observaba… no me podía mover, fue horrible _(abrazando a su amiga)_

**Rania:** Tranquilízate… sabes que eso no va a pasar y si pasa encontraremos la solución como siempre.

**Serena:** Creo que tienes razón, pero hay algo en las chicas que me preocupa.

**Rania:** ¿Qué cosa?

**Noah:** No son lo que parece _(apareciendo en la ventana)_

**Serena y Rania:** ¡!Noah! _(mirándose mutuamente)_

**Noah:** En verdad creyeron que podían ocultarme su identidad _(cruzándose de brazos)_ pensé que confiaban en mi.

**Rania:** Lo hacemos, pero… es complicado.

**Serena:** ¿Qué quisiste decir con que las chicas no son lo que parece?

**Lya:** No son las chicas… sino clones.

**Serena y Rania:** ¿clones?

**Noah:** Son el lado oscuro de su persona… creemos que a las chicas las tienen encerradas en un lugar oculto.

**Rania:** Es una parte de la profecía ¿recuerdas Serena? las guerreras de la vía láctea combatirán a su reflejo de oscuridad, debiendo ser vencedoras la luz pura de su gema devida…

**Lya:** Tienen que encontrarlas, si las princesas de la vía láctea han sido capturadas, no hay tiempo que perder.

**Serena:** Por nuestras amigas, la verdad será revelada.

**Noah: **El día por la batalla del universo está cerca.

**Serena:** Lo será dentro de unas semanas y no podemos esperar tanto, los demás tienen que saber lo que sucede con las chicas.

**Lya:** ¿Les dirán a las demás su verdadera identidad?


	23. Ignorantes

**CAPITULO 23 IGNORANTES**

**CASA DE LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES**

**-Estudio**

**Hanna:** Hay que aplastar a unas estrellitas_ (golpeando la mesa fuertemente)_

**Haruka:** Y yo que me quejaba de ti, pero si pensamos igual _(dándole un golpe por la espalda)_

**Sora:** El plan está establecido… están seguras de atacar al amanecer?

**Michiru:** Por supuesto, mientras mas rápido eliminemos a la plaga mucho mejor.

**Kayla:** Perfecto, entonces lo haremos y mantendremos alejados a los demás, especialmente a las que ya no son nuestros aliados.

**Hotaru:** Una batalla difícil para salvaguardar el universo, pero segura estoy de que nuestra princesa evitará hacer el sacrificio.

**-Jardines, ocultos entre los arboles**

**Hoshi:** Pensaba que las sailor exteriores y la guardia de Kakyuu eran más inteligentes _(mirando a su hermano)_

**Kazumi:** Esto será pan comido, tendremos a todas las sailor bajo nuestro poder… y cuando eso suceda las princesas no tendrás mas que hacer que unirse a nosotros _(enseñando su puno al cielo nocturno)_

**Hoshi:** Si planean atacar al amanecer, es mejor estar preparados, no quiero que nos tomen desprevenidos y sin dar un magnifico espectáculo.

**-CUANDO LAS ESTRELLAS NEGRAS HUBIERON DESAPARECIDO, LAS SAILORS SOLO MIRARON A LA VENTANA, SATISFECHAS DE QUE EL PLAN HABIA DADO RESULTADO-**

**-Estudio**

**Melina:** ¡!Ignorantes!

**Kayla:** Tenias razón Michiru, los nuevos dueños del parque de diversiones son el enemigo.

**Haruka:** Ella jamás se equivoca.

**Sora:** Ahora avisaremos a Helios sobre lo que ha sucedido_ (marcando un numero de teléfono)_

**DEPARTAMENTO DE ROSELLA Y AMBAR**

**-Sala**

**Rania:** Aun no lo sabemos Lya, es muy complicado.

**Noah:** No entiendo porque, ya lo has hecho antes.

**Serena:** Cierto, pero esta vez hemos causado más dolor del pensado ¿crees que seremos perdonadas?

**Lya:** Si el amor es verdadero, estoy segura que sí.

**Noah:** Han pasado mayores obstáculos y la victoria ha estado de su lado siempre… eso demuestra que si existe el futuro y el destino.

**Rania:** Pero a pesar de que el destino está escrito, se puede alterar y soy prueba viviente de eso.

**Serena:** Déjanos meditarlo Noah, tendrás tu respuesta mañana.

**CAFÉ DEL CROWN**

**-Barra**

**Unazuki:** ¿te sucede algo Andrew?

**Andrew:** _(saliendo de su ensoñación)_ No es nada "Zuki" es solo que me preocupa Lita.

**Unazuki:** ¿tienen problemas?

**Andrew:** Ese es el punto… no lo sé, de un día para otro es totalmente diferente, ya no sonríe, siempre está seria, pensando en Serena y Rania.

**Taiki:** ¿Qué curioso? Amy está igual _(entrando al lugar)_

**Unazuki**: ¡!Chicos, vamos! Es normal están preocupadas por las chicas.

**Yaten:** Lo sabemos pero esto es diferente… su aura ha cambiado.

**Andrew:** Explícate Yaten.

**Taiki:** Tenemos una teoría aunque suena algo descabellada.

**Unazuki:** ¿de qué se trata?

**Yaten:** Rei, Amy y Lita no son las mismas… porque son clones.

**-ANDREW Y UNAZUKI, SOLO MIRARON FIJAMENTE A LOS GUARDIANES DEL ANGEL Y SE ECHARON A REIR SIN PARAR, ALGO QUE DEJO DESCONCERTADOS A LOS DEMAS PRESENTES-**

**Andrew:** Deberían de dejar de ver tanta ciencia ficción, eso afecta el cerebro.

**Taiki:** Crees que bromeamos _(poniendo una cara seria y enfadada)_

**Unazuki:** Lo sentimos _(agachando la cabeza penosamente)_

**Andrew: **¿Cómo han llegado a esa conclusión?

**Taiki: **No se si han fijado, pero desde hace unos días, Rei, Lita y Amy llevan un brazalete negro con una piedra de acuerdo a su color.

**Unazuki: **Ya lo había notado, de hecho le pregunte a Lita donde lo había conseguido, pero solo me dijo que fue un regalo.

**Yaten: **Un regalo de ellos… de la estrella negra.

**Darien: **Si es así, todos estamos en problemas, Haruka me hablo esta mañana y me dijo lo mismo, obviamente no le creí hasta que los escuché _(acercándose a la barra)_

**Andrew: **Están mas cerca de nosotros de lo que imaginamos, conocen nuestro paradero ¿sabrán el de las chicas?

**Taiki:** Si nosotros no lo sabemos, ellas están a salvo.

**Darien:** Pero hay tres personas que saben su paradero _(diciendo con furia)_

**Yaten:** ¿Quiénes? _(consternado)_

**Darien:** Noah y esos chicos… Lucian y Reiko.

**Unazuki:** ¿Estás seguro de eso Darien?

**Darien:** No del todo, pero Noah me dijo una vez que él podía percibir el aura de Serena y Rania pues en su interior se encontraba la pureza de sus cristales.

**Yaten:** Entonces debemos ir con él y obligarlo a decirnos donde están… al igual que a esos chicos.

**- Ocultos en la cocina, transformados en animales**

**Reiko:** Estamos en problemas hermano, sabes que ellos no se rinden ante nada y menos cuando tienen una idea en la cabeza ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

**Lucian:** ¡!Cálmate Reiko! Todo está bajo control _(mirándola fijamente)_

**Reiko:** ¿Cómo me quieres decir? Nos van a torturar hasta que soltemos la sopa y te recuerdo que Yaten es bueno para eso… acaso ya se te olvido la ultima vez?

**Lucian:** Claro que no, tengo la cicatriz para eso… ese entrenamiento nunca se me olvidará _(diciendo con enojo)_ vámonos tenemos que decirle a Noah que ya lo descubrieron.

**-LOS JOVENES GUERREROS, SALIERON A TODA PRISA PARA IR A AVISARLE A NOAH ACERCA DE LOS SUCEDIDO-**

**MANSION FUYITO**

**-Jardines**

**Reiko:** Al parecer no se encuentra _(viendo las luces apagadas de su casa)_

**Lucian:** Pues tendremos que esperarlo, esto no puede esperar.

**Reiko:** ¿No puedes llamarlo? _(dando un largo bostezo)_

**Lucian:** Está en una reunión importante con las princesas… no podemos interrumpirlo.

**Reiko:** ¡!Esto es de vida o muerte!

**-VIENDO LA URGENCIA DE LA QUE CONSIDERABA SU HERMANA, LUCIAN LE LAMA A NOAH PARA DECIRLE QUE ERAS DE SUMA IMPROTANCIA QUE SE VIERAN, PUES TODO SE ESTABA DESCUBRIENDO, POR LO QUE EL GUERRERO DEL NORTE APARECIO FRENTE A SUS OJOS-**

**Noah:** ¿Cuál es la urgencia?_ (cruzándose de brazos)_

**Reiko:** Pa…Darien, ya sabe que tu y nosotros conocemos el paradero de las princesas.

**Lucian:** Creo que Yaten ya está planeando la forma de sacarnos la verdad _(dándole escalofríos)_

**Noah:** Aun no se te olvida ¿verdad?

**Lucian:** No y no lo hará nunca _(empuñando sus manos)_

**Reiko:** ¿Qué hacemos tío?

**Noah:** La ignorancia es nuestro mejor aliado por el momento, la próxima vez que estemos todos juntos las guerras habrán iniciado… déjenmelo a mí, ahora vayan a descansar.

**¿Qué le hizo Yaten a Lucian? ¿Por qué el odio hacia él?**

**El final se aproxima…**

**

* * *

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero la escuela me ha dejado sin tiempo alguno o inspiracion, pero prometo saccar los ultimos capitulo lo mas pronto posible :P**

Gracias a todos...

CAPITULO 24 EL INICIO DE LAS GUERRAS

PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES

-Casa de los espejos

Mina: !No te rindas, tienes que pelear!

Amy: No puede es posible, ha dejado de ser...


	24. Inicio del fin

**CAPITULO 24 INICIO DEL FIN**

**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

**-Casa de los espejos**

**Mina: **Chicas tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí; las Sailor exteriores y las starlights planean un ataque a este lugar muy pronto.

**Lita:** ¿De qué hablas? _(pateando el espejo donde se encontraba atrapada)_

**Mina:** Michiru descubrió la verdad acerca de este lugar… si Serena o Rania ponen un pie en este lugar no volverán a ser las mismas.

**Rei:** ¿Qué quieres decir? _(mirándola fijamente desde el otro lado de la habitación)_

**Amy:** ¡!La profecía! Claro porque no lo pensé antes.

**Lita:** ¿Amy?

**Amy:** Hace unas semanas, llegó a mí un papiro proveniente del sistema solar de Anthyo, mencionando la profecía de las mareas.

**Mina:** ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que acabo de decir?

**Amy:** Ahí revela la verdadera esencia de la soberana de la Luna y de la creadora de los cristales ¿no lo recuerdas?

**Rei:** Si todos estuvimos ahí, pero ¿Qué es lo que significa? _(expectante)_

**Amy:** La profecía decía que cuando las estrellas de la oscuridad fueran las únicas en el firmamento y la luna desapareciera es cuando todo se revelaría a su verdadero origen.

**Lita:** Entonces cuando haya luna nueva es cuando todo dará inicio…

**Rei:** El inicio del fin _(diciendo con nerviosismo) _

**-LAS CHICAS SEGUIAN INTENTANDO SALIR DEBIDO A QUE MINA LES HABIA CONTADO LA ESTRATEGIA DE ATAQUE, SUS ESPERANZAS SE ENCONTRABAN PENDIENDO DE UN HILO, MAS PORQUE ELLAS APARECERIAN TARDE O TEMPRANO, DE ESO NO CABIA LA MENOR DUDA-**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE ROSELLA Y AMBAR**

**-Balcón**

**Ámbar:** ¿En qué piensas? _(mirando a Rosella)_

**Rosella:** Creo que es momento de que todos nos encuentren… no puedo estar más tiempo alejada de Rini, ni de Darien _(mirando una fotografía de ellos)_

**Ámbar:** Lo sé… no puedo dejar de pensar en Luka y Seiya… los extraño demasiado.

**Rosella:** ¿Es hora?

**Ámbar:** Creo que es lo mejor; estos meses no ha sido nada agradable para ninguno de nosotros.

**Rosella:** Me preocupa lo que piense Helios…

**Helios:** No se preocupen por lo que pienso; Noah me trajo a este tiempo para guiarlas, no para encarcelarlas.

**Ámbar:** ¿guiarnos? _(mirando extrañada al joven Pegaso)_

**Helios:** Como saben, yo soy protector de Ilusión y mi hermana de las puertas dimensionales hacia Faria… mi padre nos mando a ustedes porque era necesaria la soledad para entender su destino.

**Rosella:** ¿Tu padre? Nunca nos has dicho nada acerca de tu familia Helios.

**Ámbar:** Helios… la protectora de las puertas dimensionales de Faria es Lya; ella no puede ser tu hermana _(mirándolo confundida)._

**Helios:** Hay más de nosotros que no conoces Rania, mi padre siempre te ha protegido desde que naciste en el día del ángel… él es más viejo de lo que crees.

**Rosella:** ¿Quién es tu padre Helios?

**Lya:** Nuestro padre es Noah y nuestra madre es la guardiana de los tiempos.

**Rosella:** ¡!Queeeeeeee! Setsuna es su madre… imposible.

**Lya:** Nada es imposible para la dama del tiempo, ella y nuestro padre son guardianes incluso antes de que las reinas nacieran.

**Ámbar:** Por eso habla de esa forma de ellas _(mirando a Rosella)_

**CASA DE LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES**

**-Sala**

**Michiru:** La luna nueva será mañana… por fin sabremos lo desconocido _(tomando una taza de té)_

**Haruka:** Aunque tengamos que pelear contra ellas, será lo mejor.

**Sora:** No podemos permitir que ataque a alguien más… estos días serán los más difíciles, hay que tener cuidado.

**Hanna:** No exageres Sora, nada malo pasará, sabemos nuestro destino y ellas lo desconocen, estaremos bien.

**Haruka:** Cada día me caes mejor, sólo piensas en atacar; eres como yo.

**Melina:** Esos chicos siguen con Luna y Artemis… saben más de lo que imaginamos, especialmente de la profecía.

**Keyla:** Ellos tienen algo perturbador, llegaron aquí y tienen todas las respuestas.

**Haruka:** Ellos son algo de lo que nos encargaremos después, por el momento hay que seguir vigilando a los clones.

**CASA DE MUSICA**

**-Terraza**

**Reiko:** ¿Ahora entienden por qué venimos a este siglo? _(mirando fijamente al par de gatos)_

**Lucian:** Necesitamos estar cerca de ellas para prevenir la destrucción de nuestro mundo, su mundo.

**Artemis:** Si lo hubieran explicado antes, entenderíamos sus razones, pero ahora…

**Reiko:** Sabemos que no confían mucho en nosotros por lo que les hicimos pero ustedes eran los únicos que podían reconocernos y necesitamos mantener nuestra realidad oculta ¿entienden?

**Luna:** No se preocupen, lo haremos, pero no podrán hacerlo por mucho tiempo, saben que la fecha se aproxima.

**-LOS JOVENES SABIAN QUE ESE DIA DE LUNA NUEVA, TODO EL DESTINO ESTARIA MARCADO POR LA OSCURIDAD DE LAS GUERRERAS QUE JURARON PROTEGER EL UNIVERSO-**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE FAM CHIBA-TSUKINO, ESA NOCHE…**

**-Sueño**

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¿Dónde estás? (corriendo entre la niebla, persiguiendo una dulce voz parecida a la de Serena)

**Sailor Moon:** Debiste protegerme más, ahora destruiré todo aquello por lo que has luchado.

**Tuxedo Mask:** No te entiendo.

**Sailor Uranus:** "TIERRA TIEMBLA" _(dirigiendo su ataque a Sailor Moon)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¡!Noooooo! _(arrojando una rosa con furia para detener el ataque)_

**Sailor Saturn:** Ha dejado de ser lo que nosotros tanto amamos _(apoyando su mano sobre su hombro)_

**Sailor Star Igna:** "ESTELA DE FENIX"

**Sailor Venus:** Ha dejado de ser la dulce princesa que conocimos… ha eliminado a la Reina de Faria ¿Qué otra prueba quieres? _(mirándolo a los ojos)_

**G. Fighter:** ¡!Jamás perdonare que la haya eliminado! _(tomándolo por sus ropas con furia)_

**-INMEDIATAMENTE DARIEN DESPIERTA DE SU PESADILLA, DESEANDO NO CONVERTIRSE EN REALIDAD, TENIENDO LA ESPERANZA QUE ESE NO SEA EL INICIO DEL FIN, NO SOLO DE LA TIERRA SINO DEL UNIVERSO PUES SABE QUE EL CRISTAL DE PLATA ES EL MAS FUERTE DE TODOS LOS CRISTALES CREADOS-**

**Darien:** Si en verdad hay una esperanza, que llegue ahora _(mirando a Rini dormir tranquila a su lado)_


	25. La luna desaparecida

**CAPITULO 25 LA LUNA DESAPARECIDA**

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Salón del fuego sagrado**

**Rei: **Amo Hoshi, señor de la oscuridad _(haciendo una reverencia ante el fuego)_ ellas aun no aparecen, solamente tienen hasta esta noche para que sus poderes desaparezcan.

**Hoshi: **Descuida esclava, ellas lo harán, te aseguro que estarán ahí esta misma noche, en la cual ella será mía _(apretando sus puños)_

**Rei: **¿Cual es el plan amo?

**Hoshi: **Busca a las demás y diles que esta noche correrá la sangre… espero no me decepcionen esta vez, de lo contrario olvídense de una vida verdadera ¿está claro?

**Rei: **Si amo _(bajando la cabeza)_

**CASA DE MUSICA**

**-Terraza**

**Luna: **Artemis, esto no me gusta nada… las cosas se pondrán mal.

**Artemis: **Descuida Luna, todo saldrá bien, como siempre sucede.

**Reiko: **Artemis tiene razón Luna, es verdad que todo saldrá a la luz ahora, pero será para bien _(dándole una ligera caricia a su espalda)_

**Lucian: **Además no estarán solas, ahí estaremos para protegerlas, como guardianes del futuro que somos.

**MANSION FUYITO**

**-Jardines**

**Ambar: **Todo termina hoy _(dando un largo suspiro, mirando las camelias)_

**Rosella: **Yo sólo espero que salga todo bien, no soportaría ver a mis amigas heridas por mi causa.

**Ambar: **Quiero que me prometas una cosa Serena _(tomando sus manos)_

**Rosella: **¿Qué cosa? _(intrigada)_

**Ambar: **Si la obscuridad se apodera de mí… quiero que seas tú quien me aniquile.

**-SABIENDO LA POSIBLE REACCION DE SU AMIGA, ELLA CERRO LOS OJOS FUERTEMENTE PARA ESCUCHAR UN GRITO, SIN EMBARGO, DESPUES DE UNOS SEGUNDOS, ESO NO SUCEDIA; AL CONTRARIO ELLA SOLAMENTE LA MIRABA-**

**Rosella: **Lo haré si tú haces lo mismo conmigo _(diciendo seriamente)_

**Noah: **¡!Y yo lo haré con ambas sino piensan en otra cosa! _(diciendo enojado)_

**Ambar: **Estamos siendo realistas Noah, yo no quiero lastimar a nadie y mucho menos a mis amigos… y creo que Serena tampoco ¿verdad? _(mirando a su amiga)_

**Rosella: **¡!Claro que no!

**Noah: **De acuerdo _(mirando al cielo) _en unas horas oscurecerá, será mejor que vayamos por Lucian y Reiko, y nos dirijamos a la casa de las Sailor exteriores.

**-SUBIERON AL AUTO Y SE DIRIGIERON A LA CASA DE LAS SAILORS, DURANTE EL TRAYECTO SOLO HABIA UN SILENCIO INCOMODO YA QUE LA HORA HABIA LLEGADO, LA VERDAD SE REVELARIA Y NO HABIA NADA QUE CAMBIARA EL CURSO DELA HISTORIA, POR LO MENOS, NO TODAVIA-**

**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

**-Casa de espejos**

**Amy: **Chicas debemos de salir de aquí, ahora, ellas no pueden venir aquí.

**Lita: **Hemos intentado todo Amy, estos espejos son irrompibles, si estuviera del otro lado preguntaría donde los adquirieron _(golpeándolo una y otra vez)_

**Mina: **Antes de esto, no tenía fobias… pero si no salgo de aquí, pronto tendré una.

**Kazumi: **Será mejor que pierdan la esperanza de salvar a sus amigas, nada podrán hacer para evitar lo inevitable (riendo sarcásticamente)

**Rei: **¡!Nunca obtendrás lo que deseas Kazumi, siempre triunfa la luz sobre la oscuridad; eso lo verás con tus propios ojos y desearás no haber nacido!

**Kazumi: **Ya veremos quién ríe al último.

**Lita: **¡!Quiero salir de aquí!

**Amy: **Si no salimos estarán en grave peligro… eso ellas deben saberlo.

**Mina: **¿Por qué lo dices Amy?

**Amy: **Porque ellas van a perder sus poderes esta noche, no podrán transformarse y serán blanco fácil del enemigo.

**Lita, Mina y Rei: **¡!Queeeeeee!

**Rei: **¿Por qué?

**Amy: **Los planetas se alinearán de nuevo esta noche, formando un vórtice que creará una bruma sobre la tierra, impidiendo el paso de la luz.

**Lita: **Eso es malo… muy malo.

**CASA DE LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES**

**-Estudio**

**Haruka: **Dentro de poco tiempo llegarán las impostoras, hay que tener mucho cuidado, no sabemos qué planes tienen para esta noche.

**Sora: **Esperemos que no sea aquí, el inicio de la guerra, todo está planeado para que suceda en el parque de diversiones.

**Hotaru: **Dos verdades se revelarán hoy, ambas cambiarán el curso de la historia y la creación de un nuevo mundo.

**Kayla: **Las cosas saldrán a nuestro favor ya lo verán.

**-AL LLEGAR A LA CASA, ELLAS SOLO PENSABAN EN EL FUTURO INCIERTO QUE SE APROXIMABA, ADEMAS DE QUE SERENA EMPEZABA A QUERER VOMITAR, NO SABIA SI ERA POR LO QUE IBA A PASAR O POR OTRA COSA-**

**-Sala**

**Setsuna: **Nos alegra que pudieran venir _(haciendo una reverencia)_

**Rosella: **Gracias, esperamos ser de utilidad en esta guerra _(riendo nerviosa)_

**Michiru: **Lo serán, de eso no se preocupen.

**Ambar: **¿A qué hora llegarán las impostoras?

**Yaten: **No vendrán, nos dijeron que nos verían en el parque de diversiones, según ellas para prevenir ataques.

**Rosella: **¿Saben del plan?

**Darien: **No lo creo, de lo contrario, estuvieran aquí.

**Lucian: **Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando?

**Ambar: **A nosotras _(tomándole la mano Rosella)_

**Rosella: **Creíamos que hacíamos lo mejor para ustedes, pero creo que ya es hora _(suspirando profundamente)_

**-EN ESE MOMENTO LUNA Y ARTEMIS ENTRAN POR LA VENTANA AGITADOS, TENIAN ALGO IMPORTANTE QUE DECIRLES-**

**Seiya: **¿Qué sucede Luna?

**Artemis: **El enemigo… tiene… a los niños.

**Noah: **¿Cómo es posible? Se quedaron con Helios y Lya.

**Luna: **Están desaparecidos… la casa de Darien está destruida y hay sangre en el suelo.

**Rosella: **¿Sangre… de quien?

**Artemis: **De los niños no… estamos seguros… había plumas entremezcladas.

**Setsuna: **Deben ser de Helios o Lya _(mirando a Noah, preocupada)_

**Haruka: **Tienen que estar en el parque de diversiones… ¡!Claro por eso, ellas no vinieron, ellas los secuestraron! (golpeando la mesa)

**Melina: **Tenemos que ir allá inmediatamente, todo el plan ha cambiado… pasaremos al plan B.

**Unazuki: **¿Cuan plan B?

**Hanna: **¡!Atacar, sin dejar a nadie vivo!

**-TODOS SE DIRIGIERON AL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES, PENSABAN EN LA SEIGURIDAD DE RINI Y LUKA, ADEMAS DE HELIOS Y LYA, SI ESTABAN HERIDOS DEBIAN SER ATENDIDOS INMEDIATAMENTE; LA ANGUSTIA SE APODERABA DE LAS JOVENES PRINCESAS, CONOCIAN LA RAZON POR LA CUAL LO HICIERON… QUERER TENERLAS EN SU PODER-**

**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

**-Entrada**

**Rosella: **Aquí estamos _(bajando del auto)_

**Noah: **Debemos tener cuidado… podrían estar en cualquier parte.

**Reiko: **Deberíamos separarnos, cada quien tome una puerta para entrar.

**Hoshi: **No será necesario Sailor Darklight, nosotros mismos les abriremos las puertas.

**Ambar: **¿Dónde están los niños?

**Kazumi: **Tranquila… aquí las preguntas las hacemos nosotros… ¿Por qué mejor no nos dices quien eres tú? _(señalando a la joven)_

**Seiya: **¿Ambar?

**Hoshi: **¡!Miren, la luna ha caído bajo nuestro embrujo… ahora si las princesitas no podrán transformarse y nos revelarán la verdad!

**-EN LA OSCURIDAD DE LA NOCHE, ROSELLA Y AMBAR COMENZARON A BRILLAR INTENSAMENTE, DEJANDO LA DESCUBIERTO SU VERDADERA IDENTIDAD, ELLAS NO PODIAN HACER NADA PARA IMPEDIRLO; LOS DEMAS VEIAN LA ESCENA SORPRENDIDOS DE LA FARSA-**

**Seiya: **¿Nos engañaron?

**Serena: **Era lo mejor, ellos podían herirlos y debíamos impedirlo.

**Darien: **¿A costa de que… nuestro dolor?

**Rania: **Su vida… nosotras los aniquilaremos a todos, si no los detenemos primero.

**Hoshi: **¡!Espejos!

**-AL MOMENTO APARECIERON LOS ESPEJOS CON LOS PRISIONEROS: LITA, AMY, MINA, RINI, LUKA, LYA Y HELIOS. TODOS QUERIAN SALIR, LOS CHICOS LLORABAN POR SALIR, LAS SAILORS GOLPEABAN TAN FUERTE COMO PODIAN Y LOS HERMANOS ESTABAN INCONSCIENTES; MIENTRAS VEIAN LA ESCENA, LOS CLONES SE ACERCABAN SIGILOSAMENTE POR DETRÁS DE LAS PRINCESAS CON UN COLLAR NEGRO LISTO PARA PONERSELOS-**

**Rini: **¡!Mamá, cuidado!

**Darien: **¡!Serena! _(intentando acercarse a ellas)_

**Seiya: **¡!Felina!

**-LOS COLLARES NEGROS, LES DIERON UN LIGERO ELECTROSHOCK, QUE LAS DEJO TIRADAS EN EL SUELO BOCA ABAJO, DARIEN Y SEIYA SE ACERCARON, PERO AL VOLTEARLAS SE ASUSTARON; ELLAS LOS ARROJARON LEJOS GOLPEANDOLOS CONTRA LOS ARBUSTOS-**

**Sailor Scouts y guardianes: **¡!Queeeeee! _(sorprendidos)_

**Rania: **Idiotas… en verdad creyeron que salvarían nuestra _alma (transformando su vestido en uno de tonos rojizos, la estrella en su frente cambiaba a color rojo)_

**Serena: **No cabe duda que su esperanza es enfermiza… me dan ganas de vomitar _(su vestido cambiaba a uno negro con destellos plateados, la luna en su frente se hizo de color rojo)_

**Kazumi: **Nuestro plan salió a la perfección ¿el de ustedes también? _(mirando a las sailors y a los guardianes)_

**Hoshi: **Ahora veamos si son capaces de destruir a lo que más aman _(riendo maléficamente)_

**La guerra ha iniciado…**

**¿Podrán las sailors atacar a sus queridas amigas y princesas?**

**¿Qué otra verdad necesita ser revelada?**

**¿Existirá la salvación para el universo?**


	26. Dulce venganza

**CAPITULO 26 DULCE VENGANZA**

**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

**-Entrada**

**Kazumi: **Lo ven, ahora ellas nos pertenecen y ahora, les revelaremos algo mas _(riendo sarcásticamente)_

**G. Fighter: **¿A qué te refieres maldito?

**Hoshi: **Sabían que sus hijos pueden estar en dos lugares a la vez? O lo que significa Garasu?

**Sailor Uranus: **Déjate de palabrerías y suelta lo que tengas que decir _(diciendo furiosa)_

**Serena: **La impaciencia jamás será una de tus virtudes ¿no es verdad? _(mirándola fríamente, algo que dejo helada a la joven guerrera)_

**Kazumi: **Garasu significa cristal, sus queridos amigos del futuro vienen de una ciudad de cristal ¿pueden atar cabos?

**Tuxedo Mask: **G. Esfinge ¿es cierto?

**Sailor Darklight: **En parte, venimos de La ciudad de cristal, Tokio de Cristal.

**Sailor Starlight Gaia: **¿Entonces?

**G. Esfinge: **Mi nombre verdadera es Luka Kou-Yue y ella es la princesa heredera de la luna Rini Chiba-Tsukino.

**G. Fighter: **¿Qué estás diciendo?

**Kazumi: **que linda reunión familiar, justo cuando van a ser destruidos, se enteran que sus hijos han estado cerca de ustedes todo este tiempo… voy a llorar _(sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo)_

**Rania: **Esto es digno de escribirse… lástima que no quedará nada después de hoy.

**Sailor Starlight Aqua: **¿Eso qué significa?

**Hoshi: **Tokio de Cristal jamás se formará ya que aquí mismo todos ustedes perecerán, y se creara una nueva era… nuestra era.

**-Sala de Espejos**

**Sailor Mars: **Ya me harte, esto lo voy a terminar ahora… Fobos y Deimos, guardianes de Marte, denme el poder para salir de mi prisión encantada y liberar a la luz de la _oscuridad (juntando sus manos para elevar su energía)_

**Sailor Venus: **Si ella se puede liberar de esa manera, yo haré lo mismo… Por el poder de Eros, guardián de Venus ¡sácame de aquí! Es mi deber y obligación salvar a la princesa _(colocando sus manos al cielo)_

**Sailor Jupiter: **Por el poder de Zeus, regente de los truenos, libérame de este encierro, ayúdame a salvar a tu descendencia, la descendencia de la Luna.

**Sailor Mercury: **Hermes, guardián de la sabiduría, dame el poder para encontrar la respuesta de mi calvario, el futuro de la humanidad lo debo de procurar _(juntando sus manos en señal de rezo)_

**-GRACIAS AL PODER DE SU ENERGIA Y LOS GUARDIANES DE LOS PLANETAS, PUDIERON LIBERARSE DE SU PRISION DE ESPEJO, TERMINARON CON LIGERAS CORTADURAS, PERO NO ERASN GRAVES, SABIENDO QUE TENIAN LA ULTIMA ESPERANZA DE SALVAR A SUS AMIGAS-**

**-Entrada**

**Kazumi: **¿Qué esperan para atacar?

**G. Savior: **¿Por qué no lo haces tu primero?

**Hoshi: **Esta será una dulce venganza (lanzándose sobre el guerrero)

**Sailor Plut: **¡!TORNADO DEL TIEMPO!

**Rania: **¡!Basta! no será necesario Hoshi… yo me enfrentare a el, después de todo no puedo permitir que alguien mas lo haga.

**G. Healer: **No puedes estar hablando en serio.

**Sailor Starlight Gaia: **¡!Claro que no es una pésima broma! ¿verdad?

**Serena: **No seas ridícula, todos ustedes solo nos estorban… cada uno de ustedes van a morir y la era que tanto deseamos por fin surgirá.

**Tuxedo Mask: **¿Qué era es esa?

**Kazumi: **La era de la luna roja ¿acaso hay otra?

**Rania: **Ya basta de tanto hablar ¡!ataquemos!

**-CUANDO LAS SAILORS LLEGARON A LA ENTRADA PUDIERON VER QUE LLEGABAN TARDE, SUS AMIGAS YA SE HABIAN PASADO A LA OSCURIDAD, SOLO LES QUEDABA UNA COSA POR HACER… MATARLAS-**

**Sailor Mars: **Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer chicas.

**Sailor Mercury: **¿No hay otra solución?

**Sailor Venus: **Entonces hagámoslo… creo que ellas nos lo agradecerían.

**-MIENTRAS ELLAS SE ACERCABAN A LA BATALLA, SUS CLONES LES CERRARON EL PASO, DEBIAN IMPEDIR QUE LLEVARAN A CABO EL ASESINATO DE SERENA Y RANIA-**

**Sailor Jupiter: **Eso si que no, las vamos a detener y se irán por donde vinieron.

**Sailor Mars (clon): **Nunca se acercaran a ellas.

**Sailor Venus: **¿En serio? (señalando como Sailor Mercury se acercaba a Serena)

**Sailor Jupiter (clon): **¡!Imposible!

**Sailor Mars: **¡!Ataquemos juntas! ¡FUEGO DE MARTE!

**Sailor Venus: **¡!BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS!

**Sailor Jupiter: **¡!HURACAN DE FLORES!

**-LOS CLONES HICIERON LOS MISMOS ATAQUES, SIN EMBARGO, SU FUERZA NO FUE LA MISMA, POR LO QUE DESAPARECIERON DEJANDO SOLO CENIZAS Y UNA LUNA ROJA SOBRE ELLAS-**

**Sailor Venus: **Tres fuera y faltan dos más ¡!vamos!

**Rania: **Esta batalla me está aburriendo ¿quieres atacar?

**Serena:** Porque no ¿no es así Amy? _(golpeándola hasta tirarla al suelo)_ Jamás debes de subestimarme.

**Sailor Mercury: **Serena, se que aun estas ahí dentro… intenta salir ¡!por favor!

**Rania: **A veces eres tan fastidiosa, Sailor Mercury ¡!VENTISCA DE ANGEL NEGRO!

**G. Maker: **¡!Amy!

**-G. MAKER SE ACERCO AL CUERPO LASTIMADO DE LA JOVEN, ELLA SOLO LE SONRIO Y CERRO SUS OJOS… PARA SIEMPRE-**

**G. Maker: **¡!Jamás te perdonaré esto Rania… lo siento hermano pero ella tiene que morir!

**G. Fighter:** ¡!Cálmate hermano, ella no es felina! _(sosteniéndolo)_

**G. Maker:** ¡!Mató a Amy!

**Serena: **Solo estamos jugando… la venganza si que es dulce _(riendo sarcásticamente)_

**Rania: **Cierto _(guiñándole un ojo a Seiya)_

**G. Fighter:** ¡!Felina! por favor, no lo hagas, ya te llevaste una vida, si quieres llevarte otra, llévame a mí.

**G. Onix: **¡!Estas loco!

**G. Esfinge: **No es locura, es amor.

**Kazumi:** Patético… Serena, hazlo ya _(señalando a Rania)_

**Serena:** Como tu digas _(acercándose a Rania y clavándole una daga directo al corazón)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¡!Serena no!

**G. Fighter:** ¡!Felina! _(acercándose a ella)_

**Serena:** Sabia que ella me traicionaría… tuve que hacerlo.

**Sailor Uranus:** ¡!Tu no eres una asesina!

**Hoshi:** Antes no era ella, ahora si lo es.

**G. Fighter:** ¡!Felina aguanta por favor! _(sosteniéndola en sus brazos)_

**Rania:** Sólo Tuxedo Mask puede detenerla… tiene que… hacerlo.

**Sailor Starlight Winda:** ¿Cómo?

**Rania:** Debe atravesarla… con la espada… de la Tierra.

**G. Esfinge:** ¿Madre? _(tocando su rostro)_

**Rania:** Nos veremos… de nuevo se… los aseguro _(dejando su corazón de latir)_

**G. Savior:** Vamos… tenemos que destruirla, sino ella misma creara la era de hielo.

**Serena:** ¡!Ahora quien se atreverá a atacarme _(sosteniendo en sus manos la daga con sangre de Rania)_

**G. Fighter: **Lo siento Tuxedo Mask… pero esta será mi dulce venganza… felina la protegió y todo para que para que la matara.

**Sailor Neptune:** No voy a permitir que te acerques a ella ¡!MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¡Noooo! Todos deténganse, será mi responsabilidad… yo me encargare de ella.

**Serena:** ¿Cómo mi querido Darien? ¿acaso piensas matarme? No te atreverías.

**Tuxedo Mask:** Tienes razón… pero si puedo unirme a ti.

**Sailors y guerreros:** ¡!Queeeeeeeeeee! _(sorprendidos)_

**-CADA SAILOR Y GUERRERO SE SENTIA PERDIDO CON LO QUE ACABABA DE ESCUCHAR, LA ERA DE LA OSCURIDAD HABIA LLEGADO Y LOS AMIGOS NO SE ATREVIAN A DESAFIAR A LAS PRINCIPES-**

**Sailor Saturn: **Hemos perdido la guerra _(arrodillándose ante los príncipes)_

**La guerra se ha perdido, la única esperanza que la luz tenia para salir ha quedado destruida…**

**La luna roja ha triunfado sobre la luna plateada y la sangre derramada del ángel, marcará el inicio de la era de hielo.**


	27. Puntos cardinales

**CAPITULO 27 PUNTOS CARDINALES**

**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

**-Auditorio**

**Tuxedo Mask:** No puedo permitir que lastiman a la madre de mi hija y al amor de mi vida, ella lo ha sido todo para mi… lo siento _(mirando fijamente a Seiya)_

**Sailor Mars:** ¡Darien! Ella dejó de ser Serena, ahora no es masque una impostora de un lugar que no le corresponde, ¿Cómo puedes creerle? _(diciendo con furia)_

**G. Fighter:** ¡!Por algo no me caías bien desde el principio! _(sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de su amada felina)_ sabia que tarde o temprano nos traicionarías.

**Kazumi:** ¡No seas melodramático Fighter! Ten en cuenta que nos quitamos un estorbo de encima _(tocando su mentón)_

**Serena:** ¡!Ya basta! Esto ya me cansó… mejor vámonos _(desapareciendo entre un fuego negro junto con los hermanos de la estrella negra)_

**Sailor Uranus:** No podemos permitir que ellos ganen.

**Sailor Saturn:** Tenemos que salvar el alma de nuestra princesa _(mirando el firmamento)_

**G. Fighter:** ¿Salvar su alma? _(mirando con furia a las Sailor exteriores)_ y quien salvó su vida cuando más la necesitaba _(señalando a Rania)_ ¡!no hicieron nada!

**G. Esfinge:** Padre… recuerda lo que ella dijo, la volveremos a ver estoy seguro que tenían un plan para todo esto.

**G. Savior:** ¿Qué plan es ese?

**Sailor Darklight:** No lo sabemos… ese plan sólo lo discutieron con Lya y Helios.

**Sailor Plut:** Helios ¿podrías explicarnos?

**Lya:** Lo haremos madre, pero este lugar no es el más indicado para hacerlo, tenemos que ir al reino de los cristales.

**Sailor Venus:** ¡!chicos que les sucede! _(viendo a Lucian y a Reiko)_

**Reiko:** ¡!Sabia que esto pasaría!

**G. Healer:** ¿A que se refieren?

**Lucian:** Como ya fuimos descubiertos, no podemos ocupar dos lugares en el espacio-tiempo, desapareceremos.

**Sailor Jupiter:** ¡!Tenemos que hacer algo! _(decía con ansiedad)_

**G. Savior:** No podemos hacer nada, los cuerpos de Luka y Rini están absorbiendo su propia energía, Esfinge y Darklight no deben aparecer todavía, asi que es su tiempo.

**Reiko:** Descuiden, nos volveremos a ver después de todo _(tomando la mano de Lucian con una sonrisa)_

**Lucian:** fue un honor pelear con los generales _(haciendo una reverencia)_ recuerden que deben ganar la guerra del universo.

**-VIENDO COMO ERAN ABSORBIDOS POR RINI Y LUKA, TODOS LOS MIRARON CON LAGRIMAS DE NOSTALGIA, PERO SABIENDO QUE LOS VOLVERIAN A VER, SEIYA ERA EL MAS AFLIJIDO…AHORA DEBIAN SER FUERTES Y ESPERAR A QUE LA BATALLA DEL UNIVERSO TUVIERA COMO RESULTADO EL REGRESO DE LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA-**

**REINO DE FARIA**

**-Palacio de Lux**

**Helios:** Seiya… por favor coloca el cuerpo de Rania en esa caja _(señalando una caja de piedra cristal)_ y Taiki, coloca el cuerpo de Amy en esa _(colocándola en una caja de aguamarina)_

**Seiya:** ¿Qué le harás a felina?

**Lya:** Haremos lo que ella nos pidió… Serena nunca se enteró de ello.

**Hanna:** ¿Qué es eso de lo que nunca se enteró?

**-EN ESE MOMENTO HELIOS ENCENDIO UNA MAQUINA LA CUAL CON SUS RAYOS, ARROJABA ENERGIA PURA HACIA LA CAJA DE AMY QUE EMPEZO A FLOTAR EN EL AIRE Y A SER CUBIERTA POR UNA NEBLINA QUE SE IBA TRANSFORMANDO EN SU PROTECTOR HERMES, QUE CON AYUDA DE SU BACULO HIZO QUE LA JOVEN GUERRERA DE LA SABIDURIA REGRESARA A LA VIDA, YA QUE AL SER PROTEGIDA POR EL, SOLO LA DEJO EN UN SUENO CATALEPTICO-**

**Taiki:** ¡!Amy! _(abrazándola fuertemente)_ estas viva

**Amy:** Eso creo… gracias Hermes.

**Seiya:** ¿Y felina?

**Lya:** Ella no puede regresar, porque no es felina.

**Noah:** Eso no es gracioso, claro que es Rania, esa es su energía.

**Helios:** Lo que percibes es parte de su energía padre, pero lo que está adentro no es más que una figura de barro de Frik.

**Todos:** ¡!Queeeeeeeeeeeee! _(sorprendidos)_

**Haruka:** Pero si ese elfo deforme, está muerto ¿Cómo pudo hacer una figura de barro de Rania?

**Helios:** Rania aprendió el hechizo que Frik hacia, el día del descarrilamiento del tren, ella creo esa figura y también una de Serena.

**Setsuna:** Eso quiere decir que la Serena que mató a Rania ¿no es Serena? _(mirando a Noah)_

**Lya:** ¡!Exacto! las verdaderas se encuentran perdidas en la ciudad.

**Melina:** ¿perdidas?

**Helios:** El hechizo no se completó del todo, los recuerdos que las figuras de barro tienen son los recuerdos de Serena y Rania… ella creó un hechizo en el cual su memoria fue dividida en 4 partes que están esparcidas por los 4 puntos cardinales de la ciudad.

**Sora:** Pero Darien se fue con ellos… está en problemas.

**Lya:** Mientras el no note diferencias estará a salvo, además recuerden que está de parte de la oscuridad así que no habrá problema alguno.

**Andrew:** Lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar los recuerdos de las chicas… y a las chicas.

**Unazuki:** Eso será otro problema ya que no sabemos si lucen igual o son otra persona.

**Helios:** Creo que con eso no tendremos mucha dificultad, pues Rei nos dará las pistas.

**Rei:** ¿Yo, como? _(extrañada)_

**Lya:** ¿Qué es lo que has visto en tus sueños?

**Rei:** He visto a unas hermanas… los ojos de una de ellas son una mezcla entre gris y ámbar; la otra tiene ojos entre azul y violeta.

**Noah:** De acuerdo… pero eso de que nos servirá Helios.

**Helios:** Ellas son así por el momento, además de que aun tienen su antigua profesión y en el caso de Rania no me refiero al diseño de modas.

**Seiya:** ¿Cantante?

**Mina:** Entonces Rania es cantante y Serena…

**Lya:** Sera su mejor amiga y publicista… lo que si es que no tienen memoria alguna, sus nombres son inventados y no hay pasado, lo que ellas harán será buscarlo.

**Hotaru:** ¿Ahí es donde entran los puntos cardinales?

**Helios:** Si… sus recuerdos se encuentran dispersos por Tokio al norte, sur, este y oeste.

**Haruka:** Entonces no hay tiempo que perder… hay que encontrarlos lo más pronto posible.

**Noah:** Ustedes se encargaran de buscar sus recuerdos… los generales y yo nos encargaremos de encontrarlas a ellas… el mundo de la música es pequeño y tendremos resultados pronto.

**Sora:** Perfecto… las Sailor starlight ellix y yo nos encargaremos de buscar en el norte.

**Setsuna:** Las exteriores buscaremos al sur.

**Mina:** Nosotros buscaremos al oeste y…

**Helios:** Nos encargaremos de buscar en el este _(viendo a Luna y Artemis)_

**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

**-Casa de los espejos**

**Hoshi:** Traernos a este _(señalando a Tuxedo Mask)_ no era parte del plan.

**Kazumi:** Tal vez no, pero será un buen aliado.

**Tuxedo Mask:** Les aseguro, que nadie me va a separar de ella, así tenga que traicionar a mi planeta _(si lo que me dijo Luna es cierto, ella no es Serena)_

**Serena:** Esto no puede ser más divertido _(viendo a la ciudad de Tokio)_ pronto este mundo y el universo serán míos.

**-MIENTRAS LA ESTRELLA NEGRA VEIA A TOKIO CON DESEOS DE PODER, LOS GUARDIANES Y GUERREROS DEL UNIVERSO SALIAN A LA BUSQUEDA DE LO QUE SERIA LA ULTIMA ESPERANZA PARA LA TIERRA… SALVAR A LA LUNA Y AL ANGEL DE LA OSCURIDAD DE SU PROPIA MENTE-**

**¿Podrán encontrar a las verdaderas princesas a tiempo?**

**¿La estrella negra sabrá de la farsa?**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 28 Encontrando la razon**

**Srita. Fu: **Les agradezco hayan venido... les aseguro que este musical sera estupendo.

**Aile: **Gracias... en verdad asi lo pienso, tal vez esto nos ayude a...

**Srita Fu: **Ayudarlas a que?

**Lena: **A encontrar a alguien _(diciendo nerviosa)_

**Srita Fu: **Claro _(mirandolas fijamente)_ bueno nos veremos el proximo miercoles para que conozcan al grupo Three Lights.

**Aile: **Gracias _(haciendo una reverencia) _


	28. Encontrando la razon

**CAPITULO 28 ENCONTRANDO LA RAZON**

**AEROPUERTO DE FRANCIA**

**-Sala A4**

**Lena:** ¿Crees que tu sueño sea verdadero hermana? _(joven de cabellos rojizos con ligeros tintes rosados, ojos azul-violeta, figura torneada y de piel nívea)_

**Ailé:** No lo sé Lena, la verdad estoy en el limbo como tú, llevamos perdidas en este mundo mucho tiempo _(joven de figura esbelta, cabellos color caramelo y chocolate con ojos gris-ámbar)_

**Lena:** Bueno… la única pista que tenemos son tus visiones, en Tokio encontraremos la respuesta a nuestro pasado.

**Ailé:** Sólo espero que no se aun pasado del que podamos arrepentirnos.

**Lena:** Llegando a Tokio ¿nos encontraremos con ella?

**Ailé:** Si eso creo… recuerda que Silyon nos mandó con su tía para eso.

**Lena:** ¿Crees que sea correcto?

**Ailé:** La verdad no lo se.

**-EN ESE MOMENTO LAS JOVENES ESCUCHARON LA ULTIMA LLAMADA PARA TOMAR SU VUELO RUMBO A SU NUEVO DESTINO, QUE DE ACUERDO CON ELLAS SERIA IMPOSIBLE DE PODER HUIR, SE TOMARON DE LA MANO Y SE DIRIGIERON AL AVION-**

**MANSION FUYITO**

**-Estudio**

**Noah:** ¿Han encontrado algo?

**Andrew:** Aun no, sería más fácil si supiéramos que estamos buscando, no podemos ir preguntando por ahí… disculpe ha visto unos recuerdos regados por ahí.

**Unazuki:** Estoy de acuerdo, de por si la gente ya ha empezado a tenerme miedo porque parezco loca buscando algo que no sé que es _(cruzándose de brazos)_

**Hotaru:** He estado pensando en eso y creo tener una teoría sobre cómo podrían estar "protegiéndose" los recuerdos de nuestra princesa y el ángel.

**Seiya:** Te escuchamos _(acercándose a tomar un lugar)_

**Hotaru:** Por alguna razón, Rania escogió dividir los recuerdos en cuatro partes, posiblemente cada punto cardinal es un lugar de gran importancia para cada una de ellas.

**Amy:** Eso tendría sentido... después de todo Rania pensaba demasiado en los detalles.

**Taiki:** Si eso es cierto… pero aun así los diseños son espectaculares.

**Melina:** Entonces deberemos de buscar el lugar más importante de los puntos cardinales.

**Michiru:** La pregunta es ¿sus recuerdos estarán juntos o separados? _(mirando a Haruka)_

**Haruka:** Eso lo averiguaremos con el tiempo.

**Hanna:** ¡!Eso es lo que menos tenemos, la profecía aun no se cumple por completo y no podemos permitir que se haga realidad! _(aventando la puerta al salir del estudio)_

**Sora:** Aun así no cambia _(tapándose la cara)_

**Noah:** De acuerdo, entonces buscaremos en los puntos más importantes… cuales son los lugares más importantes para Serena _(tomando un papel para hacer una lista)_

**Rei:** Al norte se encuentra el templo Hikawa…

**Mina:** Al este… el muelle donde Darien y Serena siempre se encuentran.

**Unazuki:** Es obvio que al oeste se encuentra el Crown

**Amy:** ¿Pero que hay al este? _(diciendo pensativa)_

**Luna:** ¡!La casa de sus padres!

**Setsuna:** Perfecto, eso reduce nuestro campo de búsqueda.

**Kayla:** Ahora necesitamos saber los de Rania…

**Yaten:** Al este se encuentra el estudio de grabación.

**Melina: **En el sur, está la casa de música y la escuela de baile.

**Noah:** Al norte… esta la estación de tren desde Hokkaido.

**Hanna:** Por el oeste, se encuentra la antigua casa de nuestros tíos.

**Seiya:** ¿Aun existe esa casa? _(mirando a Sora con curiosidad)_

**Sora:** De hecho… esa casa le pertenece a Rania pero por alguna razón jamás se ha querido ir para allá.

**Lita:** ¿Por qué?

**Melina:** Porque ahí es donde murió su madre y Andrik… bueno eso de la muerte Andrik es un decir.

**Noah:** Aun así, no creo que sea un punto importante… su otra parte podría ser en Faria.

**Helios:** Imposible… los recuerdos están sólo en la ciudad de Tokio.

**Kayla:** Sólo queda la antigua casa Yue.

**Yaten:** Entonces habrá que ir a ese lugar.

**-CUANDO IBAN SALIENDO, NOAH RECIBE UNA LLAMADA IMPROTANTE LA CUAL REQUERIA SU INMEDIATA ATENCION, AL HACERLO UNA ANTIGUA AMIGA SUYA LE PEDIA LA COLABORACION DE SU GRUPO PARA UN NUEVO MUSICAL, POR LO QUE LE PIDIO A LOS THREE LIGHTS QUE SE QUEDARAN-**

**Seiya;** ¡!Estas loco!

**Taiki:** ¿Crees que estamos listos para esto?

**Noah:** Que mejor forma de encontrar a las chicas que con esto, de sus recuerdos se encargaran los demás, nosotros debemos encontrar al ente ¿recuerdan, verdad?

**Yaten:** Si no hay más remedio (metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos)

**TEATRO DE JUBBAN**

**-Escenario**

**Srita Fu:** Me alegra que el vuelo haya sido de su agrado… Francia no queda muy cerca.

**Lena:** Gracias a usted por aceptarnos… Silyon fue muy amable _(sonriendo)_

**Srita. Fu:** Si, la medicina y el altruismo se llevan muy bien, pero veamos cual es su talento.

**Lena:** ¿Talento? _(mirando a su hermana)_

**Srita. Fu:** Mi sobrino no les dijo nada ¿verdad?

**Ailé:** Creo que nuestra reacción debe decirle algo (riendo nerviosa)

**Srita Fu:** Estoy montando un musical con el grupo mas famoso de este continente… los Three Lights, la violinista Michiru Kaio y con ustedes por supuesto.

**Lena y Ailé:** ¡!¿nosotras?

**Ailé:** Pero no sabemos nada de musicales…

**Lena:** Me gusta más el dibujo y…

Srita. Fu: Les aseguro que este musical será estupendo.

Ailé: Si eso cree… le ayudamos con gusto… esto nos ayudara a nosotras.

Srita Fu: Ayudarlas a qué?

Lena: A encontrar a alguien _(diciendo nerviosa)_

Srita Fu: Claro _(mirándolas fijamente)_ bueno nos veremos mañana temprano con el grupo Three Lights aquí mismo a las 9:00 am.

Ailé: Muy bien aquí nos veremos entonces _(haciendo una reverencia) _

_**-DESPUES DE QUE LA SRITA. FU SALIO DEL TEATRO ELLAS SE QUEDARON PENSANDO SOBRE LO QUE IBAN A HACER… EL POCO DINERO QUE TENIAN SERIA SUFICIENTE PARA UNAS CUANTAS NOCHES, PERO TENDRIAN QUE ENCONTRAR TRABAJO PRONTO-**_

_**Lena:**__ ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Las canciones no atraerán a la persona que buscamos._

_**Ailé:**__ Déjame pensar… será mejor hacerlo mañana estoy exhausta y no puedo pensar con claridad, vamos a buscar donde dormir esta noche ¿te parece?_

_**Lena:**__ Si, perfecto._

_**-MIENTRAS CAMINABAN BUSCANDO UN HOTEL, SE ENCONTRARON CON EL PARQUE No. 10 QUE ESA NOCHE REFLEJABA LA LUNA SOBRE EL LAGO, QUEDANDOSE UN GRAN RATO, REGRESARON A SU ANDAR CUANDO CHOCARON CON HARUKA Y MICHIRU-**_

_**Lena:**__ Lo sentimos… no fue nuestra intención __(haciendo una reverencia)_

_**Haruka:**__ No se preocupen, no pasó nada __(tomando su mano para levantarse cuando sintió un ligero choque eléctrico)_

_**Ailé:**__ Mi hermana y yo estábamos distraídas… no conocemos la ciudad así que somos novatas aquí (sonriendo dulcemente)_

_**Michiru:**__ Tal vez podamos enseñárselas __(diciendo con curiosidad, pues sintió una conexión con la joven peliroja)_

_**Lena:**__ ¡!Gracias! __(dándoles un fuerte abrazo)_

_**Ailé:**__ Con que nos digan dónde podemos encontrar un hotel será suficiente._

_**Haruka:**__ Eso es fácil… a dos cuadras hacia el norte hay uno excelente._

_**Lena:**__ Muchas gracias por su generosidad (corriendo hacia ese lugar junto con su hermana)_

_**-CUANDO SE IBAN ALEJANDO LAS JOVENES GUERRERAS LAS SIGUIERON CON LA MIRADA HASTA PERDERSE-**_

_**Michiru: **__¿Lo sentiste verdad?_

_**Haruka:**__ Si… tiene su misma energía ¿crees que sean ellas?_

_**Michiru: **__Son extranjeras… tenemos que encontrar la razón de ello._

* * *

**Capitulo 29 Recuerdos de un amor de verano**

**Seiya:** !Tu eres mi esposa!

**Aile:** Estas loco... jamas me casaria con alguien como tu.

**Seiya:** Y nuestro amor que?


	29. Recuerdos de un amor de verano

**CAPITULO 29 RECUERDOS DE UN AMOR DE VERANO**

**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

**-Casa de los espejos**

**Kazumi: **Esto es divertido, dentro de poco la profecía se habrá cumplido por completo.

**Serena:** No estés tan seguro de ello, las guerreras del universo harán todo lo posible por arruinarlo.

**Hoshi:** No creo que se atrevan a herir a su adorada princesa y a su querido príncipe verdad _(viendo a Endymion con furia)_

**Serena:** Ya no estoy tan segura de ello, la muerte del ángel ha afectado las relaciones entre ellas, aunque… eso puede ser perfecto _(riendo maliciosamente)_

**Endymion:** Te aseguro que no te lastimaran, de eso me encargare yo… seré un espía para ti, mi querida princesa _(haciendo una reverencia)_

**Kazumi:** ¿Espía?

**Endymion:** Conoceré sus planes, fingiendo que estuvieron a punto de matarme y que regreso con ellos para salvarla _(besando la mano de su princesa)_

**Hoshi:** ¿Qué piensas hermano?

**Kazumi:** Si llegas a traicionarnos, no importa que ella esté de nuestro lado, yo mismo la mataré lentamente… ¿quedó claro?

**CASA DE LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES**

**-Jardín**

**Setsuna: **¿Seguras que sintieron esa energía en esas extrañas?

**Michiru:** La energía es la de nuestra princesa pero… su nivel de poder es totalmente diferente.

**Noah:** ¿A qué te refieres? _(mirándola con curiosidad)_

**Haruka:** Su energía es más fuerte, en veces anteriores su energía fluctuaba constantemente, ahora es limpia, pura y sin fluctuaciones.

**Hotaru:** El cosmos trabaja de forma diversa _(mirando hacia el firmamento estrellado)_

**Darien:** Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes… han caído en la trampa (sentándose al lado de Noah)

**Andrew:** ¿Seguro?

**Darien:** Completamente… sólo espero poder encontrar a la verdadera Serena antes de que ellos noten la diferencia.

**Noah:** Esperemos que no… por cierto los generales ya saben también del plan, así que seguirás actuando indiferente ¿de acuerdo?

**HOTEL SEIYOKO**

**-Lobby**

**Lena:** ¿Lista para irnos?

**Ailé:** Si, sabes estoy algo nerviosa por este musical _(subiéndose al taxi)_

**Lena:** ¿Por qué? Crees que ahí encontremos la respuesta a tus pesadillas

**Ailé:** No lo sé, en mi sueño, la explosión la sentí como mía y el llanto de ese bebé me dolía… tal vez me este volviendo loca.

**Lena:** Si es así, te aseguro que te llevaré al psiquiátrico _(riendo)_

**-LLEGARON AL TEATRO UNOS MINUTOS ANTES, POR LO QUE ENTRARON Y DECIDIERON ESPERAR ARRIBA DEL ESCENARIO, AILE COMENZO A CALENTAR UN POCO, LENA EMPEZO A DIBUJAR EN SU CUADERNO, UN ESCENARIO-**

**TEATRO DE JUBBAN**

**-Escenario**

**Ailé:** Sabes lo que me agrada de este lugar es su sonido.

**Lena:** ¡!Pero si no hay sonido!

**Ailé:** Exacto, el silencio es muy hermoso, eso te brinda una serenidad increíble ¿no crees?

**Lena:** Creo que te llevaré al psiquiátrico antes de lo pensado hermanita _(terminando el dibujo y mostrándoselo a su hermana)_

**Srita. Fu:** ¡!Me alegra que hayan llegado a tiempo chicas!

**Noah:** Así que ellas son tus nuevas aprendices Fu… son hermosas _(causando que se ruborizaran)_

**Ailé:** Muchas gracias.

**Srita. Fu:** Son estudiantes de la escuela de arte de Paris.

**Noah:** Ellos son el grupo Three Lights… Taiki, Seiya y Yaten Kou.

**Yaten:** Un placer conocerlas jovencitas.

**Seiya:** ¿Sólo ellas estarán?

**Srita. Fu:** Falta que llegue la Srita. Kaioh para iniciar con el ensayo.

**Lena:** ¿Ensayo? ¡!Ya fuimos elegidas para actuar!

**Noah:** Por algo fueron traídas desde Paris… son las mejores de su clase.

**Ailé:** Disculpen a mi hermana es muy efusiva con todo esto… la verdad no esperábamos estar en escenario tan pronto.

**Lena:** Menos yo… a mi me encanta estar tras bastidores, a ella le encanta el escenario _(señalando a su hermana)_

**Srita. Fu:** Bueno, bueno que tal si empezamos la obra… esta se llama "Un amor de verano"

**Taiki:** Muy original el título Fu _(diciendo con sarcasmo)_ ¿de qué trata?

**Srita. Fu:** Es una chica que no tiene recuerdo alguno, pero con la magia del lago encantado se transforma en un hada y con ayuda del príncipe comienza a encontrar piezas de sus recuerdos en forma de mariposas… al final se enamoran.

**Ailé:** Suena sacada de una mezcla de cuentos de hadas _(diciendo sarcástica)_

**Seiya:** ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que es lo que estamos haciendo? _(murmurándoselo a sus hermanos)_

**Srita Fu:** ¡!Ya llegaron! Me alegra.

**Lena y Ailé:** ¡!Ustedes!

**Haruka:** Un placer verte de nuevo preciosa _(besando la mano de Lena)_

**Noah:** Muy bien… empecemos, Seiya tú serás el príncipe, Taiki el minotauro, Yaten el espíritu del lago y Ailé el hada.

**Ailé:** ¿y mi hermana?

**Srita. Fu:** Se encargará del escenario… hemos visto sus dibujos y son espectaculares para el diseño de este.

**Taiki:** ¿Diseño? _(pero Helios dijo que no había regresado con su antiguo talento, mirando a sus hermano)_

**Lena:** ¡!Que bueno!

**-AL RITMO DE LA MUSICA DEL VIOLIN Y EL PIANO AILE COMENZO A BAILAR UNA PIEZA QUE ELLA MISMA HABIA INVENTADO DE BALLET, ERA GRACIL Y PARECIA FLOTAR EN EL AIRE, COSA QUE LE HIZO RECORDAR A SEIYA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VIO BAILAR A FELINA-**

**Seiya:** ¿Felina?

**Noah:** Se parece a ella en sus movimientos, ¿no crees?

**Lena:** Nunca lo había hecho tan bien.

**Yaten:** ¿en serio, princesa? _(viendo su reacción)_

**Lena:** Si _(que fue esto que sentí cuando me dijo así, tocándose el pecho)_

**Srita Fu:** ¡!Hermoso! _(aplaudiendo fuertemente)_ ahora hazlo con el joven Seiya.

**Ailé:** Por supuesto _(extendiendo su mano al joven ojiazul)_

**-AL TOCAR LA MANO DEL OJIAZUL, SE LE VINO A LA MENTE UN ANGEL HERIDO, ALEJO SU MANO Y LO MIRO DETENIDAMENTE CON CURIOSIDAD; LO TOCO DE NUEVO Y ESTA VEZ NO PASO NADA-**

**Seiya:** Disculpa mis pasos de baile, no se ballet.

**Ailé:** Descuida, no será necesario que los sepas de manera estricta, tu solo sigue mi compas _(que es esta calidez que siento al estar en sus brazos)_

**-CUANDO TERMINO LA MUSICA, ELLA HIZO UNA REVERENCIA Y TUVO UNA VISION QUE LE CAUSO UN DOLOR EN EL PECHO, QUE LA HIZO DESVANECERSE-**

**Lena:** ¡!Hermana! _(acercándose a ella rápidamente)_

**Noah:** Démosle aire _(¿será posible, que ya te hayamos encontrado?)_

**Michiru:** Te aseguro que tu hermana se pondrá bien _(tocando su hombro)_

**-DEJARON A LA JOVEN EN UNO DE LOS CAMERINOS Y SE DIRIJIERON DE NUEVO AL ESCENARIO, PARA SEGUIR ENSAYANDO-**

**Haruka:** Baila divino.

**Noah:** Sus padres deben de estar orgullosos de ustedes.

**Lena:** Lo sabríamos si supiéramos quienes eran… somos huérfanas.

**Yaten:** Lo sentimos… no quisimos traerles recuerdos dolorosos.

**Lena:** Serian dolorosos si pudiéramos recordarlos.

**Srita. Fu:** Ellas estudian en la escuela de Paris gracias a una beca, por parte de la fundación del St. Michael Hospital.

**-Camerino**

**Seiya:** ¿Serás tú mi felina? _(tocando su rostro)_

**Ailé:** ¡!Noooooo! _(despertando súbitamente)_

**Seiya:** ¡! Tranquila! Todo está bien felina

**Ailé:** ¿Felina? _(mirándolo con rareza)_

**Seiya:** Lo siento… me recordaste a mi esposa.

**Ailé:** Pues… lamento decirte que no soy tu esposa _(levantándose del sillón)_

**EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL UNIVERSO…**

**Mujer 1:** Deberán de recordar antes del siguiente invierno.

**Mujer 2:** Si la estrella negra logra su cometido jamás existirá la ciudad sagrada _(viendo desde un pozo a la Tierra)_

**Las princesas han aparecido ante los guerreros… será deber de ellos regresarles lo que han perdido, así la impostora podrá desaparecer y la guerra dar fin.**

**¿Será posible, la victoria?**

**¿Quién los observa desde el pozo?**

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que han estado siguiendo mi historia :), aunque dije que el final estaba cerca creo que me ha gustado tanto escribir esta historia que la alargare un poco, descuiden el enfoque principal sigue "la profecia de las mareas" y la ultima guerra antes de Tokio de Cristal... no desesperen, me encanta dejarlos en suspenso**

**CAPITULO 30 TOMANDO FUERZA**

**Seiya:** No, nos vas a presentar Ailé _(mirando al joven)_

**Ailé:** Si claro… Sylion él es Seiya miembro del grupo Three Lights y actor principal de la obra.

**Sylion:** Un placer… espero trate muy bien a mi ángel, de lo contrario se las verá conmigo.

**Seiya:** ¿Su ángel? _(pero si ella es mi ángel, mirando a Ailé)_


	30. Tomando fuerza

**CAPITULO 30 TOMANDO FUERZA**

**TEATRO DE JUBBAN**

**-Escenario**

**Noah:** ¿Cómo aprendiste a dibujar de esta manera? _(viendo sus dibujos)_

**Lena:** No lo sé, simplemente sucedió, es algo que está dentro de mí.

**Yaten:** ¿Has pensado en diseñar ropa?

**Lena:** ¿Ropa? No ese no es mi gusto, prefiero los paisajes.

**Haruka:** Pensamos que te gustaría princesa.

**Lena:** Lo siento, no_ (otra vez esta sensación)_

**Srita Fu:** Recuerden que estamos ultimando detalles, el musical tiene que estar listo en una semana

**Todos:** ¡!Una semana!

**Noah:** Fu, creo que es demasiado pronto ¿no te parece?

**Srita. Fu:** ¡!Claro que no! Los profesionales lo pueden hacer en menos tiempo… ¿acaso no son profesionales? _(acomodándose los anteojos)_

**Michiru:** Tendremos que trabajar día y noche.

**Srita Fu:** Si es necesario, por supuesto Srita. Kaioh

**Haruka:** ¿acaso no sabe que tenemos otras cosas que hacer?

**Noah:** Fu, no somos 100% disponibles para ti.

**-LOS QUE SE ENCONTRABAN EN EL ESCENARIO SEGUIAN DISCUTIENDO SOBRE LA FECHA DEL ESTRENO, SABIAN QUE EL MUSICAL NO LES DARIA TIEMPO PARA BUSCAR LOS RECUERDOS DE SUS QUERIDAS PRINCESAS-**

**-Tras bastidores**

**Seiya:** ¿Parece que discuten por algo? _(asomándose al escenario)_

**Ailé:** Creo que ya se enteraron de la fecha límite.

**Seiya:** ¿Cuál fecha límite?

**Ailé:** Sylion nos dijo que su tía tiende a excederse con las fechas entre ensayos y el estreno… nosotras vinimos de apoyo, pero por lo visto nos quieren como principales.

**Seiya:** ¿Ailé, cual es la fecha del estreno? _(mirando detenidamente sus ojos multicolor)_

**Ailé:** _(tomando un respiro)_ En una semana a partir de mañana.

**Seiya:** ¡!Queeeee!

**Joven:** Así es, mi tía es algo apasionada con esto _(mirando a la joven bailarina)_

**Ailé:** ¡!Sylion! _(abrazándolo efusivamente)_ ¿Cuándo llegaste?

**Sylion:** Hace unas horas… no queríamos perdernos su primer musical _(joven de la misma edad que Darien, ojos rubí y cabello oscuro, de tez aceitunada y musculoso)_

**Ailé:** ¿Por qué hablas en plural? _(mirando a Seiya, que apretaba los puños)_

**Sylion:** Kenali también vino… no quiso perderse la oportunidad de estar cerca de Lena.

**Seiya:** No, nos vas a presentar Ailé _(mirando al joven)_

**Ailé:** Si claro… Sylion él es Seiya miembro del grupo Three Lights y actor principal de la obra.

**Sylion:** Un placer… espero trate muy bien a mi ángel, de lo contrario se las verá conmigo.

**Seiya:** ¿Su ángel? _(pero si ella es mi ángel, mirando a Ailé)_

**-Escenario**

**Kenali:** Veo que explotan tu talento Lena _(joven de cabello oscuro y ojos rubí, piel nívea y torneada)_

**Lena:** ¡!Kenali! _(sonriendo dulcemente)_

**Haruka:** ¿Quién es ese?

**Srita Fu:** Es uno de mis sobrinos, si está aquí posiblemente también Sylion _(mirando a los alrededores, encontrándolo con Ailé y Seiya que se iban acercando)_

**Ailé:** Creo que nos han dado una grata sorpresa… pensábamos verlos de nuevo en Francia.

**Kenali:** ¿Y perdernos el musical? ¡!Imposible! _(cruzándose de brazos)_

**-DESPUES DE UNA LARGA PLATICA ENTRE RISAS Y COMENTARIOS QUE PONIAN NERVIOSOS A ALGUNOS DE LOS PRESENTES DECIDIERON RETIRARSE PARA DESCANSAR Y CONTINUAR CON EL ENSAYO EN LA TARDE-**

**-Afuera del teatro**

**Haruka:** ¿En qué piensas Noah?

**Noah:** Tenias razón Haruka, la energía es de Rania y Serena, pero me confunde un poco pues ambas la comparten.

**Michiru:** ¿Eso qué significa?

**Noah:** Puede que su energía este fluctuando entre ambas para tomar fuerza… además la presencia de esos chicos no me agrada para nada.

**Taiki:** Al parecer sienten una atracción hacia ellos.

**Seiya:** Cuando ese chico llegó _(refiriéndose a Sylion)_ el rostro de Ailé se iluminó, como si le diera gusto verlo.

**Yaten:** ¿Se estarán enamorando de ellos? _(mirando a Noah)_

**Noah:** Tenemos que encontrar esos recuerdos rápido, sino será imposible, si en sus corazones aparece alguien más.

**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

**-Casa de los espejos**

**Kazumi:** ¿Qué haz averiguado Endymion?

**Endymion:** Están buscando la manera de revivir a la princesa de los cristales… pero aun no encuentran como.

**Serena:** Porque no lo superan… yo la maté y así debe quedarse… ¡!muerta!

**Hoshi:** Se que encontraran la forma… lo hicieron en el pasado.

**Endymion:** ¿El pasado? _(mirando sorprendido)_

**Kazumi:** Así es, Sakura lo hizo con su hermana la Reina Serenity cuando cayó bajo nuestro poder, junto con sus guardianes de Géminis lograron salvarla.

**Serena:** Dando pie claro a que ustedes fueran destruidos _(acercándose a los hermanos de la estrella negra)_

**Endymion:** ¿Qué paso con los guardianes de Géminis?

**Hoshi:** No lo sabemos, la única persona que podía llamarlos era la Reina Sakura.

**Serena:** Y como sabemos ella está muerta… ya estoy ansiosa porque llegue el invierno _(riendo maliciosamente)_

**EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL UNIVERSO…**

**Mujer 1:** ¿Hicimos bien?

**Mujer 2:** Descuida, ellos saben muy bien cuál es su lugar.

**Mujer 1:** Ellos serán los pilares.

**Mujer 2:** Solamente espero que se den prisa, el invierno no tarda en llegar.

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**-Jardines**

**Mina:** ¿Enamorándose? _(mirando a Yaten)_

**Lita:** Pero eso es imposible ¿Qué pasara con Rini y Tokio de Cristal?

**Setsuna:** Por eso debemos hacer todo lo posible porque se enamoren de nuevo del príncipe y de Seiya.

**Rei:** ¿Cómo lo haremos? No podemos presentarlos así como así…

**Kayla:** Seria muy peligroso… tal vez podamos acercarnos a ellas poco a poco.

**Hanna:** ¿Me quieres explicar cómo?

**Hotaru:** Tal vez si conocen a Rini y a Luka _(mirando a Haruka)_

**Darien:** Seria una opción… pero y si no funciona ¿Qué hacemos?

**Unazuki:** Se supone que son extranjeras ¿cierto? Entonces enseñémosles Tokio así podemos llevarlas a donde están sus recuerdos.

**Andrew:** Así podrán sus recuerdos tomar fuerza e irse olvidando de ellos.

**Sora:** No suena tan descabellado… a partir de mañana empezaremos la misión "Forza recordi"

**Todos:** ¡!Siiii!

**-MIENTRAS LOS GUERREROS DEL UNIVERSO BUSCAN LOS RECUERDOS, ELLAS VAN CAYENDO TRAS EL EMBRUJO DE ALGUIEN MAS QUE OCUPARA SUS CORAZONES, LA GUERRA NO SOLO ES CONTRA LA OSCURIDAD SINO CONTRARELOJ… UN AMOR NO PUEDE PERDERSE ¿O SI?-**

**¿Quiénes son los guardianes de Géminis?**

**¿Quiénes son esas mujeres?**

**El final de la guerra del universo es inminente… ¿podrá llegar antes del invierno?**


	31. Un accidentado amor

**CAPITULO 31 UN ACCIDENTADO AMOR**

**MANSION FUYITO**

**-Estudio**

**Lita:** ¿Entonces son ellas?

**Haruka:** Al parecer si… solo nos preocupan esos chicos que las acompañan.

**Darien:** ¿Qué chicos?

**Noah:** Sylion y Kenali Fu; son los sobrinos de una querida amiga, de hecho es la que está dirigiendo el musical.

**Taiki:** Una mujer bastante excéntrica.

**Amy:** ¿En qué sentido? _(mirando a Taiki con curiosidad)_

**Seiya:** Quiere que el musical esté listo en una semana.

**Melina:** ¡!Una semana!

**Kayla:** Pero si a Michiru y Melina les tomó meses organizar los conciertos.

**Yaten:** Es un reto que tendremos que superar.

**Rei:** Bueno, regresando al tema de Serena y Rania ¿estos chicos son peligrosos?

**Setsuna:** Si tratan de enamorarlas si… son peligrosos.

**Mina:** No creo que sea para tanto, después de todos ellas ya tienen un amor ¿o no?

**Sora:** Cierto, pero no tienen recuerdo alguno de ellos, ni siquiera de Rini o Luka.

**Unazuki:** Ahora más que nunca debemos de darnos prisa.

**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

**-Casa de los espejos**

**Kazumi:** He de confesar hermano, que la princesa me está cansando, no es como lo había imaginado… es tan mediocre.

**Hoshi:** Lo sé, su poder no es del todo revelado aun… creo que aquí hay algo raro.

**Kazumi:** ¿Raro?

**Hoshi:** Creo que ella no es la verdadera princesa de la Luna; así como ella no era la princesa de Faria.

**Kazumi:** ¿Estás seguro?

**Hoshi:** Así es, así que será mejor hablemos con Endymion.

**-MIENTRAS LOS HERMANOS DE LA ESTRELLA NEGRA SACABAN SUS CONCLUSIONES, ESCONDIDO ENTRE LOS PILARES SE ENCONTRABA EL HEREDERO DE LA TIERRA, FRUSTRADO PORQUE LOS PLANES HABIAN SIDO DESCUBIERTOS-**

**Kazumi:** Si lo que dices es cierto, estoy seguro que el sabia todo desde el principio.

**Endymion:** Esto no pinta bien _(saliendo del parque de diversiones) _debo avisarles a los demás.

**HOTEL SEIYOKO**

**-Habitación 206**

**Lena:** Hermanita, tendremos que pedir un adelanto del sueldo, si seguimos viviendo aquí no sobreviviremos.

**Ailé:** Lo sé… creo que va siendo hora de rentar una casa o departamento _(buscando en el periódico)_

**Lena:** Oye… ¿Qué piensas de Seiya?

**Ailé:** _(Mirándola incrédula)_ ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

**Lena:** Es que se ve que le gustas _(riéndose)_

**Ailé:** No seas tonta… trae argolla de matrimonio _(porque me siento así cuando me llama felina)_

**Lena:** Si, lo sé, pero si no tuviera esposa ¿te acercarías a él?

**Ailé:** Tal vez.

**-MIENTRAS AILE Y LENA SEGUIAN DISCUTIENDO CAMINO AL TEATRO, LENA CHOCA CONTRA ALGUIEN HACIENDO QUE CAYERA AL SUELO GRITANDO DE DOLOR-**

**Lena:** ¡Eres un tonto o que! _(mirando la sujeto con furia)_

**Darien:** Lo siento… es que mi hija iba a cruzar la calle sin fijarse.

**Lena:** ¡Pues entonces sujétala bien para que no te pase eso… de preferencia por la muñeca! _(tomándolo para demostrarle)_

**Ailé:** ¡Lena! Es un padre preocupado, deja de gritarle.

**Lena:** Si… lo siento _(esta calidez yo la conozco)_

**Ailé:** En verdad lo sentimos…por qué no nos acompaña al teatro como forma de disculpa.

**Darien:** ¿Teatro? Ustedes son Lena y Ailé ¿verdad?

**Lena:** ¿Nos conoce?

**Darien:** Seiya me ha hablado de los ensayos para el musical… soy Darien Chiba y ese monito colgado que ven ahí es mi hija Rini _(señalando a la niña de cabellos rosados)_ y si las acompañaremos al teatro.

**-DE CAMINO AL TEATRO, LENA NO DEJABA DE VER A DARIEN NI A RINI, ALGO DENTRO DE ELLA LE DECIA QUE LOS CONOCIA, PERO NO SABIA DE DONDE, DARIEN QUERIA ABRAZAR A SU AMADA SERENA PERO SI LO HACIA LA ASUSTARIA Y PODRIA PERDERLA, DEBIA HACER QUE SE ENAMORARA DE EL-**

**TEATRO**

**-Escenario**

**Seiya:** ¡!Llegas tarde!

**Ailé:** No pensé que te molestara tanto… papá _(eso me sono familiar)_

**Srita Fu:** Chicos… vamos a empezar, ya llevamos gran ventaja y está saliendo de maravilla, así que continuemos.

**-Butacas**

**Rini:** ¡!Hola!

**Lena:** ¡Hola! _(me gusta su mirada dulce) _¿te gusta? _(mostrándole el dibujo)_

**Rini:** ¡!Mío! _(señalando el dibujo)_

**Darien:** ¡!Rini! no la molestes está trabajando.

**Rini:** ¿Como mamá?

**Darien:** Si como mamá… ahora siéntate y ve a Seiya bailar ¿de acuerdo?

**Rini:** Si… ¿puedo ir con Lena?

**Darien:** Nada mas no la distraigas _(espero que verte y tratarte funcione hija)_

**-Escenario**

**Ailé:** Para ser tan mal bailarín, no eres tan malo Seiya.

**Seiya:** Gracias…

**Srita Fu:** ¡!Perfecto! _(acercándose a ellos) _Son geniales se compaginan estupendamente bien.

**Ailé:** No pensé que esa palabra estuviera en su vocabulario _(¡!rayos! Lo dije en voz alta)_ gracias.

**Sylion:** Son más que eso tía… son el uno para el otro.

**Lena:** Eso es imposible Sylion… el tiene esposa _(ruborizando a la bailarina)_

**Kenali:** Siempre tan oportuna… chicas bajen vamos a comer.

**Rini:** ¡!Noooo! ella comerá con nosotos _(dándole una patada al joven)_

**Darien:** ¡!Rini! eso no se hace… pide disculpas.

**Rini:** Lo seto _(alejándose para acercarse a Darien enseñándole la lengua)_

**Lena:** ¿Te molestaría si vamos con ellos? No quiero decepcionar a la niña.

**Sylion:** Claro que no… necesitan conocer a más gente, entonces nos vemos en el hotel al rato.

**-CUANDO LOS HERMANOS FU SE ALEJARON DE ELLAS, LOS DEMAS SE ACERCARON A LAS JOVENES EXTRANJERAS PARA IRSE A COMER, DIRIGIENDOSE AL CROWN-**

**CAFETERIA DEL CROWN**

**-Barra**

**Andrew:** Era Darien… viene con todos para comer, también con Serena y Rania.

**Todos:** ¡!Queeeee!

**Lita:** ¿estás seguro?

**Andrew:** Creo que Rini hizo lo suyo… así podremos acercarnos más a ellas y poder traerlas devuelta.

**Luna:** Habrá que tener cuidado, aun pueden ser vulnerables.

**-AL LLEGAR AL CROWN, TODOS SE ENCONTRABAN REUNIDOS EN EL GRAN SALON QUE RECIENTEMENTE HABIAN CONSTRUIDO PARA EVENTOS ESPECIALES, SE ACERCARON A SALUDAR A LOS DEMAS, SIN DEJAR DE VERLAS CLARO, NO PODIAN CREER ESTAR TAN CERCA Y TAN LEJOS A LA VEZ-**

**Mina:** ¡!Vaya pero si eres tú! _(abrazándola con fuerza)_

**Lena:** Gracias… pero en verdad necesito respirar… ¿me conoces?

**Rei:** Es que los chicos han hablado mucho de ustedes _(Mina bocafloja)_

**-LAS HORAS PASARON Y ELLAS SE SENTIAN EN CONFIANZA, ALGO EN TODAS ESAS PERSONAS LAS HACIA SENTIR PARTE DE ALGO, ELLAS SABIAN QUE PRONTO ENCONTRARIAN LO QUE BUSCABAN, LOS ACCIDENTES OCURREN Y ESTE TAL VEZ HAYA SIDO EL MEJOR DE TODOS-**

**Algún lugar del universo…**

**Mujer 1:** La reunión se ha establecido.

**Mujer 2:** Dependerá de ellas y géminis ser libres del embrujo.

**Mujer 1:** Las estrellas negras han descubierto media verdad.

**Mujer 2:** Recobrarán todo antes de que el invierno llegue… el ángel siempre procurará el bienestar de la princesa.


	32. En la Luna

**CAPITULO 32 EN LA LUNA…**

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**-Patio**

**Rei:** Tienen la misma personalidad, una es educada y la otra es irreverente.

**Mina:** Me daban tantas ganas de abrazarlas, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo.

**Andrew:** Todos tuvimos que hacerlo… Rini eres genial _(dándole un beso en la mejilla)_

**Darien:** Tenemos que hacer algo para que recuperen la memoria.

**Noah:** Hemos recuperado cuatro esferas, nos faltan otras cuatro.

**Setsuna:** Estas últimas serán las más difíciles… estamos a 2 dos meses de que el invierno llegue.

**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

**-Casa de los espejos**

**Hoshi:** ¡!Es una marioneta!

**Kazumi:** ¡!Esas estúpidas nos engañaron! _(arrojando el cuerpo de la falsa princesa)_

**Hoshi:** Endymion nos la va a pagar… no sabremos su identidad, pero ya nos vengaremos de él y de todas esas Sailor scouts.

**Kazumi:** Vamos… hay que atacar, solo eso me bajará este maldito coraje.

**-LOS HERMANOS DESCUBRIERON LA VERDAD, EL PRINCIPE TUVO EL TIEMPO PERFECTO PARA SALIR DE LAS FAUCES DEL LOBO; SIN EMBARGO SI DESCUBRIAN PRIMERO A LA PRINCESA Y AL ANGEL LA ERA DE HIELO SURGIRIA SIN SER DETENIDO-**

**HOTEL SEIYOKO**

**-Habitación 206**

**Lena:** Esa comida estuvo algo extraña… nos veían como bichos raros ¿no te parece?

**Ailé:** Fue rara, pero divertida… esos pequeños son muy lindos.

**Lena:** Es cierto, Rini me ha robado el corazón y estoy segura que Luka robó el tuyo.

**Ailé:** ¿Fue tan obvio? _(ruborizándose)_

**Lena:** ¿Te parece si vamos al parque?

**Ailé:** Vamos la verdad quiero salir a tomar aire.

**PARQUE No. 10**

**-Lago**

**Kazumi:** Aparece Rinko y destruye todo _(prendiendo fuego a los arboles)_

**Rinko:** Como usted ordene amo _(era un humanoide con características de un rinoceronte, su piel dura, los cuernos y la fuerza)_

**Hoshi:** ¡!no dejes nada vivo! _(decía con ojos de locura)_

**CAFETERIA CROWN**

**-Barra**

**Unazuki:** _(entraba de repente desde la cocina)_ ¡!Chicos el parque no. 10 se quema!

**Haruka:** De seguro son los hermanos de la estrella negra…

**Darien:** Apresurémonos _(sabía que no tardarían mucho) _ya terminaron de descubrir todo.

**Lita:** ¡!Vamos a destruir unos cuantos traseros!

**Darien:** Adelántense yo dejaré a los niños con Ikuko.

**PARQUE No. 10**

**-Área de juegos**

**Lena:** ¿No te huele a humo?

**Ailé: **La verdad si _(mirando al cielo)_ ¡!Algo se quema por ahí, vamos a ver si no hay alguien que necesite ayuda.

**-MIENTRAS LAS CHICAS SE ACERCABAN AL LAGO, EL MONSTRUO DESTRUIA TODO A SU PASO, LASTIMANDO A LA GENTE O ASUSTANDOLOS, LAS CHICAS LOS AYUDABAN A SALIR DEL FUEGO Y DIRIGIRSE A UN LUGAR SEGURO-**

**Lena:** ¡!Oye, no crees que haces daño!

**Rinko:** Mas gente que destruir

**Lena:** ¿destruir? Claro que no… yo te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna _(haciendo la pose)_

**Ailé:** ¡!Que fue eso!

**Lena:** !No sé! ¿crees que sea un recuerdo? _(mirando a su hermana)_

**Rinko:** ¡!Dejen de hablar y háganme caso!

**Ailé:** Y si no lo hacemos… ¿nos piensas atacar como lo haces con esta gente?

**Rinko;** ¡!ENVESTIDA!

**Sailor Uranus: **¡!TIERRA TIEMBLA!

**Lena y** **Ailé:** ¡!Sailor scouts!

**Sailor Venus:** Sera mejor que salgan de aquí… nosotros nos encargaremos.

**Rinko:** ¡!ENVESTIDA!

**Sailor Jupiter:** ¡!HURACAN DE FLORES!

**Sailor Mercury:** ¡!BURBUJAS CONGELANTES DE MERCURIO!

**-Ocultos entre los arboles…**

**Kazumi:** ¡!Perfecto cayeron en la trampa!

**Sailor Star Winda: **¡!HALO ESTELAR DE MARIPOSA!

**Hoshi:** ¡!AGUJERO NEGRO!

**Ailé y Lena:** ¡!Cuidado! _(atravesándose)_

**G. Savior:** ¡Nooooo!

**-CUANDO SAVIOR GRITO UNA INTENSA LUZ BLANCA APARECIO DEL CIELO, PROVOCANDO LA DESAPARICION DE LAS CHICAS, CREANDO UNA CONFUSION ANTE TODOS, LOS GUERREROS Y LAS SAILORS HABIAN VISTO CAER A UN ENEMIGO-**

**Hoshi: **¡!Kazumi! _(viendo a su hermano tirado a su lado)_ ¡!Me las van a pagar! _(desapareciendo con el cuerpo inerte)_

**Sailor Mars: **¿Qué fue eso?

**Tuxedo Mask: **¿En donde están ellas? _(viendo a su alrededor)_

**Sailor Star Aqua: **¿Habrán sido capturadas?

**Sailor Plut: **Ese brillo provenía de la Luna… era la señal de la Reina.

**G. Fighter: **¿La señal de la Reina?

**PALACIO DE LA LUNA**

**-Habitación real**

**Mujer 1: **Las trajeron justo a tiempo caballeros.

**Joven 1:** Gracias a usted Reina Serenity, de lo contrario no hubiéramos podido.

**Mujer 2:** Nuestro poder es limitado… no estaremos aquí mucho tiempo, ahora que la fecha está cerca ¿lo tienen claro Ícaro y Minos?

**Ícaro:** Lo sabemos… encontramos cuatro esferas con parte de sus recuerdos, no sabemos cuáles son, pero ayudarán a que regresen con ellos _(diciendo con melancolía)_

**R. Serenity:** ¿Por qué ese aflicción en tu voz? Sabes que su corazón está ocupado… no podrá amarte.

**Minos:** Nos hemos encariñado con ellas… sabemos que no pueden amarnos, Reina Sakura.

**R. Sakura:** Cuando despierten quiero que estén ante ellas y les digan lo que ha sucedido.

**Ícaro:** Estarán asustadas de estar aquí en la Luna _(mirando a su hermano)_

**R. Serenity:** Ustedes protegieron a su majestad el Rey y como sus guardianes es deber también protegerlas a ellas, así que sean cuidadosos.

**Minos:** Después de esto ¿podremos obtener nuestro deseo?

**R. Sakura:** Por supuesto.

**MANSION FUYITO**

**-Estudio**

**Seiya:** ¡!Pero a donde pudieron haber ido!

**Yaten:** Hermano cálmate… si como dice Setsuna ese fue la luz de la reina estarán a salvo.

**Kayla:** Habrá que esperar _(mirando a las cuatro esferas desaparecer poco a poco) _¡!Las esferas!

**Michiru:** ¡!A donde van!

**Darien:** ¡!Nuestra única oportunidad!

**-GRACIAS AL PODER DE LAS REINAS, LAS ESFERAS FUERON TRANSPORTADAS AL PALACIO DE LA LUNA AUNQUE ESO CASUARA QUE ELLAS TAMBIEN DESAPARECIERAN Y ESTA VEZ PARA SIEMPRE, LOS GUERREROS DE GEMINIS LES DARIAN ESOS RECUERDOS EN EL MOMENTO ADECUADO, CUANDO ELLOS LO CONSIDERARAN PERTINENTE-**

**Ícaro:** ¿Crees que si se los damos de una vez las traumaremos?

**Minos:** _(dándole un golpe en la cabeza_) ¡!Por supuesto! Intenta meter tu ropa como siempre hecha bolas ¿acaso no explota?

**Ícaro:** Cierto _(recordando el incidente)_

**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

**-Casa de espejos**

**Hoshi:** Te juro hermano que me voy a vengar por tu muerte… no será en vano _(apretando sus puños)_

**Unos de los hermanos de la estrella negra ha muerto gracias a la ayuda del amor de madre, a la fuerza de los guerreros de géminis y al poder de la luz…**

**¿Cuánto tiempo tardara en aparecer el conejo y el ángel?**

**¿Llegaran a tiempo para prevenir la era glacial?**


	33. Geminis

**CAPITULO 33 GEMINIS**

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**-Patio**

**Haruka:** ¡!Como demonios vamos a ir a la Luna!

**Artemis:** No podemos, ese poder solamente lo tienen las descendientes de la familia real.

**Sora:** ¿Y mientras tanto que hacemos?

**Hanna:** Quedarnos con los brazos cruzados no será de mucha ayuda… aun tenemos que acabar con un enemigo más.

**Darien:** Eso es lo que más me preocupa; no sólo los engañamos sino que también destruimos a su hermano.

**Noah:** Querrá vengarse y de la peor manera.

**Rei:** ¿Le hará daño a los niños?

**Kayla:** Imposible… ellos están a salvo en la tierra sagrada.

**Seiya:** ¿En cuál?

**Melina:** Ilusión.

**Setsuna:** El sello que se colocó es muy poderoso, la sangre real es la única que podrá abrir la puerta.

**Michiru:** ¿segura?

**Setsuna:** Completamente.

**PALACIO EN LA LUNA**

**-Sala del trono**

**Minos:** La verdad espero que se encuentren bien cuando despierten.

**Ícaro:** Lo sé hermano, nuestro deber era proteger a los reyes y fallamos, por eso quiero hacer bien este trabajo y así poder cumplir mi deseo.

**Minos:** Nuestro deseo se cumplirá, ya lo veras.

**-Habitación real**

**Ailé:** ¿en dónde estamos? _(viendo a sus alrededores)_

**Lena:** ¡!Ya era hora de que despertaras!

**Ailé:** ¡No grites que tengo dolor de cabeza Serena!

**Lena:** ¡!Por fin hemos recordado Rania!

**Ailé:** Aunque creo que tengo ciertas lagunas.

**Lena:** Lo más extraño es que tenemos una nueva imagen _(viéndose en el espejo)_

**Ailé:** Al parecer el hechizo funcionó mejor de lo que esperábamos.

**Lena:** Quisiera regresar a ser Serena… ¿lo hacemos?

**Ailé:** No creo que tengamos nada que perder.

**-LAS JOVENES DESHICIERON EL HECHIZO DEL CAMALEON Y REGRESARON A LA NORMALIDAD, A LA JOVEN DE COLETAS Y LA CHICA DE OJOS AMBARINOS, AL SUCEDER LOS GUERREROS DE GEMINIS CORRIERON A LA HABITACION PARA VER QUE ESTABA SUCEDIENDO-**

**Minos:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Ícaro:** Creo que las princesas regresaron a la normalidad.

**Rania:** ¿Quiénes son ustedes? _(colocándose frente a Serena)_

**Serena:** ¿Enemigos?

**Minos:** No alteza… somos aliados, mi nombre es Minos _(haciendo una reverencia)_

**Ícaro:** Yo soy su hermano Ícaro… pero en la Tierra nos conocen con otros nombres.

**Rania:** ¿Otros nombres?

**Minos:** Por el momento no podemos revelarles quienes somos, ya que aun nos encontramos a prueba y queremos cumplir con nuestra misión.

**Serena:** ¿De dónde vienen?

**Ícaro:** Somos del antiguo milenio de plata… a diferencia de ustedes que renacieron, nosotros solo quedamos en suspensión.

**Serena:** ¿Suspensión?

**Rania:** Significa que estuvieron dormidos todo este tiempo.

**Serena:** ¿Queeeeeeeeee? _(sorprendida)_

**Minos:** Tenemos más edad de la que aparentamos.

**Rania:** ¿Ustedes nos trajeron aquí ¿verdad?

**Ícaro:** Hemos de negarlo princesa… quienes lo hicieron fueron los espíritus de las reinas de la Luna y dee Faria.

**Serena y Rania:** ¡!Nuestras madres!

**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

**-Casa de los espejos**

**Hoshi:** Les daré donde más les duela… su querido reino, lo transformaré en hielo solido.

**-MIENTRAS EL SE VEIA EN UN ESPEJO CON MARCOS NEGROS COMO EL CARBON, DECIA UN HECHIZO INCOMPRENSIBLE, DESDE EL MISMO ESPEJO EMPEZO A SALIR UNA VESTISCA QUE LO FUE RODEANDO POCO A POCO HASTA QUE SU PIEL SE VOLVIO DE UN AZUL MORTECINO-**

**Hoshi:** ¡!Ahora sí, todo esto es mío! _(risa malévola)_

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**-Patio**

**Lita:** Rei ¿estás bien? _(viendo como su compañera se desvanecía)_

**Chicas:** ¡!Rei!

**Taiki:** Hay que darle espacio para que reciba aire.

**Darien:** Su pulso es muy rápido... la respiración, tenemos que calmarla y rápido.

**Melina:** Llamare a la ambulancia.

**Setsuna:** Iré mientras por paños húmedos.

**Haruka:** ¿Está teniendo una visión? _(viendo los ojos blanquecinos de la joven de fuego)_

**Rei:** ¡!Basta! _(levantándose bruscamente)_

**Sora:** ¿Estás bien Rei?

**Rei:** Si, eso creo.

**Unazuki:** ¿Tuviste una visión?

**Rei:** Las vi claramente… la era de hielo llegará antes del eclipse.

**PALACIO DE LA LUNA**

**-Sala de juntas**

**Ícaro:** Tal vez debamos decirles todo y sean ellas quienes cumplan nuestro deseo.

**Minos:** Nuestro deseo se cumplirá cuando el futuro este a salvo y nosotros seamos libres; recuerda lo que dijo la Reina Serenity.

**Ícaro:** Se lo que dijo, pero no puedo esperar más…

**Minos:** Eso es lo que al final nos destruyó y nos maldijo en el pasado… tu impaciencia.

**-Sala del trono**

**Serena:** ¿Qué habrán querido decir con una maldición?

**Rania:** No lo sé… tal vez sientan que el vivir tanto tiempo, creo que deberemos de tener cuidado con ellos.

**Serena: **Pero si son nuestros aliados, nuestras madres los invocaron y además son de Géminis.

**Rania:** No podemos confiar del todo si no nos revelan su identidad en la Tierra.

**¿Qué misterios ocultan los guerreros de Géminis?**

**¿Cuál es la maldición que los llevo a la perdición?**


	34. Acercandose al corazon

**CAPITULO 34 ACERCANDOSE AL CORAZON**

**EN LA LUNA**

**-Palacio de plata**

**Serena:** ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí, sin que ellos se den cuenta?

**Rania:** Aun no lo sé, pero eso si te digo, ellos ocultan algo, algo muy grande que tiene que ver con nuestro pasado.

**Serena:** Lo sé, al verlos a los ojos, noto que no hay brillo en sus ojos.

**Rania:** Eso es lo que más me preocupa… sabes se parecen mucho a Kenali y a Syllion.

**Serena:** También lo noté ¿crees que sean ellos?

**-MIENTRAS LAS JOVENES PRINCESAS SEGUIEN DISCUTIENDO DE CÓMO RECUPERAR LA OTRA PARTE DE SUS RECUERDOS Y LIBERARSE DE SUS "CAPTORES", LOS GUERREROS DE GEMINIS DISCUTIAN EL UNO CON EL OTRO POR LA VERDAD-**

**-Sala del trono**

**Ícaro:** Insisto en que les digamos todo, de otra forma no podrán confiar en nosotros.

**Minos:** ¿Crees que no he pensado en lo mismo? Si les decimos la verdad nos van a repudiar por lo sucedido.

**Ícaro:** Solamente así podremos ser libres ¿Qué más podemos hacer?

**Minos:** ¡!Yo también quiero recuperar mi alma!

**Ícaro:** No podemos decir que tuvimos la culpa el 100% éramos controlados por ellos.

**Minos:** Es verdad, pero la mirada de ella, es la que tengo grabada aquí_ (señalando su cabeza) _y no puedo olvidarla.

**-Detrás de la puerta**

**Serena:** Parece que hablan de alguien a quien lastimaron mucho.

**Rania:** ¿Será de nuestro pasado?

**Serena:** No aguanto más, voy a entrar _(abriendo la puerta)_

**Rania:** ¡!Serena no!

**-IMPOSIBLE DETENER A LA CHICA DE COLETAS, LOS GUERREROS DE GEMINIS SOLAMENTE ABRIERON MAS LOS OJOS, NERVIOSOS POR SI ELLAS HABIAN ESCUCHADO ALGO-**

**Minos:** ¿Se les ofrece algo?

**Serena:** Si… deseamos la verdad _(cruzándose de brazos)_ y no sólo una parte ¿entendieron?

**Rania:** Es necesario, ustedes tienen muchos misterios y si desean que confiemos en ustedes, deben empezar por ser equitativos ¿no les parece?

**Ícaro:** _(mirando a su hermano)_ Yo empezaré a contarles la verdad.

**Minos:** ¡!Estas loco, nos odiaran!

**Ícaro:** No más de lo que me odio a mi mismo hermano… nuestra historia comienza en los tiempos del Milenio de Plata, cuando no éramos humanos.

**Serena:** ¡!No eran humanos! _(sorprendida)_

**Minos:** Nosotros también somos felinos… como Luna y Artemis, pero como éramos de una raza sagrada y nuestro deber era proteger al soberano…

**Ícaro:** fue lo que hicimos hasta el momento, en que nuestros corazones se fueron marchitando por la oscuridad.

**Rania:** ¿Por la oscuridad?

**Minos:** _(bajando la cabeza)_ Nosotros protegíamos los reinos sagrados desde la Torre de Orión, pero ahí nos alcanzo la última chispa de poder de la estrella negra y… nos consumió.

**Serena:** ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no los recuerdo?

**Ícaro:** Porque… nosotros fuimos los… responsables de dar muerte a aquellos a quienes juramos proteger _(apretando los puños)_

**Rania:** ¿No entiendo? _(mirando a Serena)_

**Minos:** Nosotros causamos la muerte del Rey de la Luna.

**Serena:** ¡!Queeeee!

**-AMBOS GUERREROS, SOLAMENTE SE COLORARON DE RODILLAS PIDIENDO CLEMENCIA ANTE EL CASTIGO QUE LA HERDERA LUNAR PODRIA HACERLES-**

**Ícaro y Minos:** ¡!Lo sentimos, princesa!

**-LA JOVEN DE COLETAS, LOS HIZO LEVANTARSE, LOS MIRO FIJAMENTE CON ESOS OJOS AZULES Y SOLO SONRIO, LOS GUEREROS DE GEMINIS SE QUEDARON SORPRENDIDOS POR SU REACCION, LA JOVEN DE OJOS AMBARINOS SOLO LOS MIRABA DE FORMA AMABLE Y DULCE-**

**Serena:** Veo en su mirada que esperaban un castigo, pero no fue su culpa lo sucedido… la oscuridad formó parte de su corazón.

**Rania:** ¿Qué es lo que les asustaba?

**Minos:** Otro castigo…

**Serena:** ¿Otro castigo?

**Ícaro:** La magia y poder del rey de la Luna nos castigó despojándonos de lo que más queríamos… nuestra alma.

**Rania:** ¿Cómo pueden recuperarla?

**Minos:** Protegerlas de la misma oscuridad que nos la quitó.

**Serena:** Eso no tienen porque hacerlo, ya tenemos quien lo haga, además gracias a ustedes pudimos recuperar parte de nuestros recuerdos.

**Ícaro:** ¿de qué hablan? _(mirándose nerviosos)_

**Rania:** Tranquilícense chicos o más bien Kenali y Syllion.

**-SORPRENDIDOS, NO HICIERON MAS QUE QUITARSE LAS MASCARAS PARA REVELAR LO QUE LA SOBERANA DE FARIA HABIA DESCUBIERTO-**

**PLANETA TIERRA**

**-Mansión Fuyito, sala**

**Haruka:** Esto me está volviendo loca, primero ellas y luego las esferas… que sigue nuestras almas.

**Artemis:** No podemos hacer nada mientras el escudo este ahí.

**Sora:** Artemis tiene razón… se que la paciencia no es tu fuerte, así como no lo es de Hanna. Pero que otra nos queda.

**Hanna y Haruka:** ¡!Con que poco se conforman!

**Melina:** Eso dio miedo _(mirándolas salir al jardín)_

**Michiru:** Estoy de acuerdo.

**Rei:** Están bien… se los aseguro _(cerrando los ojos)_

**Hotaru:** Dejen de preocuparse… Orión está con ellas.

**Lita:** ¿Cómo sabes?

**Darien: **¿Hotaru?

**Taiki:** Parece estar en trance.

**Hotaru:** Alguien tocará la puerta muy pronto.

**Mina:** No cabe duda también la perdimos, pero no de la misma forma, ella fue más lejos que a la Luna.

**Chicas:** ¡!Mina!

**-MIENTRAS DISCUTIAN, SE ESCUCHABA EL TIMBRE DE LA PUERTA, DEJANDO A LOS PRESENTES EN SILENCIO ABSOLUTO, EL MAYORDOMO ABRIO LA PUERTA Y DIRIGIO A LA VISITA HACIA LOS PRESENTES-**

**Kenali:** ¿Disculpen, han visto a Lena y a Ailé? No las encontramos por ningún lado y estamos preocupados.

**Amy:** ¿Por qué vienen aquí?

**Syllion:** Bueno… algunos de ustedes son parte de la obra y el Sr. Fuyito es el productor, por eso se nos ocurrió venir aquí.

**Noah:** Pues lo siento chicos, pero ellas no se encuentran aquí.

**Kenali:** De acuerdo… muchas gracias.

**-MIENTRAS ELLOS SALIAN, LAS JOVENES PRINCESAS INGRESABAN A LA SALA, TOMADAS DEL BRAZO DE LOS JOVENES GUERREROS DE GEMINIS, LOS DEMAS NO LAS VEIAN PUES HABIAN REGRESADO A LA DISCUSION-**

**Rania:** Parece que solamente nos vamos y regresan a cómo eran antes ¿no crees Serena?

**Serena:** Estas en lo cierto.

**Todos:** ¡!Serena… Rania! _(corriendo a abrazarlas)_

**-LOS ABRAZOS, BESOS Y LAGRIMAS NO SE DABAN A ESPERAR, LOS GUERREROS DE GEMINIS VEIAN COMO LAS HEREDERAS ERAN EN VERDAD AMADAS, DESEANDO PODER SENTIR ESE CALOR, PERO SIN ALMA NO PODIAN SENTIRLO TANTO-**

**Serena:** A mí también me alegra verlos a todos.

**Darien:** Por favor no vuelvas a irte… no intentes protegernos _(besándola con fuerza, dejando sorprendida a la rubia)_

**Seiya:** ¿Debo hacer lo mismo? _(susurrándole a la joven de ojos ambarinos)_

**Rania:** Con sentir tu calor y tu corazón, por el momento es suficiente _(tocando su rostro)_

**-LA ESCENA ERA CONMOVEDORA, INCLUSO HARUKA Y HANNA CORRIERON A ABRAZARLAS, COSA QUE NUNCA HACIA EN PUBLICO, LOS GUERREROS SE RETIRARON DEL LUGAR HACIA SU HOGAR-**

**Kenali:** Las hemos acercado a su corazón hermano.

**Syllion:** Y ellas nos han acercado al nuestro… al inicio de nuestra alma.

**Kenali:** Pronto seremos libres, regresaremos con los nuestros (mirando al cielo)

**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

**-Casa de los espejos**

**Hoshi:** Han regresado hermano _(mirando el reflejo de su hermano muerto en el espejo frente a él)_ ahora la venganza dará inicio y usaremos de nuevo a Géminis para destruirlos.

**¿Los corazones separados han regresado?**

**¿Por cuánto tiempo?**

**¿Cómo controlaran de nuevo a Géminis?**

La era de hielo ha llegado… cuando las almas perdidas inician el proceso de regreso, es cuando el frio se sentirá en lo más profundo de la Tierra…

* * *

Lamento la tardanza... ha pasado tanto tiempo, ni crean que se me olvido la historia, las vacaciones, la escuela y el bloqueo de escritor estuvieron de pelicula, espero no vuelva a suceder... gracias por la espera y deseo que les guste :)

Saludos y gracias a todos los por los reviews :P


	35. El inicio de la tempestad

**CAPITULO 35 EL INICIO DE LA TEMPESTAD**

**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

** -Sala de los espejos**

**Hoshi: **Están aquí… su aura es inconfundible y ahora vuelven con más fuerza, es el momento perfecto para matarlas… ¿tú qué dices hermano? _(viendo el cuerpo inerte sentado en una silla) _si también pienso lo mismo… la era de hielo dará comienzo (riendo sarcásticamente)

**MANSION FUYITO**

** -Sala**

**Noah:** ¿Cómo pudieron resistir tanto tiempo?

**Serena:** Fue fácil… teníamos que pensar en la seguridad de nuestro futuro.

**Rania:** Jamás nos podríamos perdonar el que algo les pasara.

**Darien y Seiya:** ¡!Pues no vuelvan a hacerlo!

**Haruka:** La verdad princesa… no sabíamos que hacer… hasta que descubrimos su identidad "desconocida" e intentamos acercarnos a ustedes.

**Serena:** Mi querida Haruka… gracias por todo _(tomando sus manos agradecida)_

**Taiki:** ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

**Unazuki:** ¡!Festejar! _(levantándose de pronto de su lugar)_

**Andrew:** Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano… no hay nada mejor que hacer.

**Noah:** Tal vez sea una buena idea ¿Tú qué dices Setsuna?

**Setsuna:** Las puertas están tranquilas…. Considérenlo un buen presagio.

**Hotaru:** ¿Qué esperamos?

**Hanna:** Ahora si mi estomago pide comida _(tocándose el abdomen)_

**-TODOS SALIERON DE LA MANSION CON RUMBO AL LUGAR FAVORITO DE TODOS "EL CROWN", SIN PERCATARSE DEL PELIGRO QUE EN VERDAD SE ACERCABA, LA VENGANZA DE UNA ESTRELLA ES MUY PELIGROSA-**

**CAFETERIA DEL CROWN**

** -Salón**

**Rei:** La comida es excelente Lita, como siempre.

**Melina:** mis felicitaciones, cada vez eres mejor.

**Lita:** Gracias _(ruborizándose)_

**Luka:** ¿Mamá ya no se va a ir? _(mirando a su padre)_

**Seiya:** Claro que no campeón… se quedara con nosotros para siempre.

**Rini:** ¡!Viva mami! _(echándose un bocado de pastel a la boca)_

**Sora:** Kayla… ¿Qué pasa?

**Kayla:** No lo sé, es un extraño presentimiento, es como si algo estuviera esperando que ellas regresaran.

**Sora:** También lo he notado… el ambiente no es puro _(viendo a su alrededor)_

**Luka:** ¡!nieve! _(señalando hacia la ventana)_

**Mina:** ¿En esta época del año?

**Yaten:** Es muy poco probable ¿no creen?

**Michiru:** Lo sabía… estaba esperando su regreso.

**Rania:** ¿No querrás decir estaban?

**Darien:** Uno de los enemigos fue aniquilado y quiere venganza.

**Serena:** ¿Venganza? _(viendo a Rania)_

**Amy:** ¡!Tenemos que alejarlas de aquí!

**Taiki:** ¡!Por la puerta trasera!

**-SERENA Y RANIA TOMARON A LOS PEQUEÑOS PRINCIPES PARA LLEVARLOS A UNA DIMENSION PROTEGIDA, LLEGANDO A LA TIERRA DE FARIA, HELIOS JUNTO CON LYA PARA LLEVARLOS SANOS Y SALVOS AL FONDO DE LA MISMA-**

**REINO DE FARIA**

** -Sala de los espejos**

**Helios:** ¿Se encuentran bien, altezas?

**Rania:** Muy bien gracias… por favor Helios, cuídalos y por nada del mundo dejes que alguien se acerque incluso si somos nosotros.

**Lya:** ¿Incluso ustedes?

**Serena:** No sabemos cuál es el sucio plan de la estrella negra… no podemos permitir que entre aquí ¿entienden? _(diciendo nerviosa)_

**Taiki:** Ustedes también deben quedarse aquí

**Rania y Serena:** ¡!Claro que no!

**Amy:** Es por su propio bien… por favor Serena.

**Serena:** Nos pides un imposible… jamás dejaremos de luchar y menos si ese sujeto está más loco que antes.

**-MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TIERRA, LA NIEVE SEGUIA CAYENDO SU EFECTO SOBRE LA GENTE ERA DE CONVENTIRLOS EN "ZOMBIES" LA NIEVE LOS CONTROLABA, DESDE AL MAS GRANDE HASTA EL MAS PEQUEÑO, SABIAN QUE ATACARLOS ERA IMPOSIBLE, TENDRIAN QUE ESPERAR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE PLATA-**

**Tuxedo Mask:** No podemos seguir evitándoles… tarde o temprano tendremos que atacarles.

**G. Savior:** Mientras estén bajo el control de la nieve no podremos hacer mucho _(evadiendo un ataque de un joven en bicicleta)_

**Sailor Starlight Winda:** ¡! HALO ESTELAR DE MARIPOSA!

**Sailor Mars:** ¡!FUEGO DE MARTE ENCIENDETE!

**G. Fighter:** ¡!LASER ESTELAR DE PANTHOS!

**Sailor Venus:** Tenemos que hacer algo _(intentando zafarse de las manos de un niño)_

**Ícaro:** ¡!CALOR SAGRADO! _(la mano izquierda del guerrero apuntaba al Sol y la otra hacia la tierra, creando un efecto de reflejo que derretía la nieve)_

**Minos:** ¡!LABERINTOS! _(causando un pequeño revoltijo en el suelo para evitar que el agua tocara a la gente)_

**Sailor Starlight Aqua:** Gracias guerreros de Géminis _(haciendo una reverencia)_

**Sailor Saturn:** ¡!BARRERA OSCURA!

**Sailor Neptune:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Hoshi:** _(riendo)_ Cada vez que derritan la nieve, estos sujetos estarán más bajo mi control, así que yo que ustedes no lo haría… tan seguido.

**Sailor Moon:** !¡POR EL PODER INFINITO DEL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA PLATEADA!¡ _(provocando que los sujetos cayeran desmayados)_

**Sailor Lux:** ¡!VENTISCA DE ANGEL!

**Hoshi:** Me alegra que estén aquí princesas… para ver la destrucción de su amado planeta.

**Sailor Uranus:** No te atreverás ¡!TIERRA TIEMBLA!

**G. Healer:** ¡!INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HEALER!

**Sailor Starlight Igna:** ¡!PLUMAS ESTELARES DE FENIX!

**Hoshi:** Vez hermano casi nos aniquilan _(teniéndolo abrazado)_ de nuevo.

**Sailor Venus:** ¡!Tu hermano, pero si esta muerto!

**Hoshi:** ¡!Claro que no! Salúdalos _(levantándole su mano para que saludara)_

**Onix:** Esta demente…

**Sailo Jupiter:** Creo que esa palabra le queda corta.

**Hoshi:** Cada día arrojaré mas y mas nieve, llegara un punto en que no puedas derretirla y será mi momento para ser lo que debí haber hecho con ustedes, guerreros de Géminis ya que ustedes serán mi arma mortal _(desapareciendo con el viento)_

**-LA GENTE SE IBA DESPERTANDO POCO A POCO, NO SABIAN QUE HABIA PASADO, SOLAMENTE SENTIAN UN GRAN DOLOR DE CABEZA QUE LES FUE MITIGANDO POCO A POCO-**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE RANIA**

** -Sala**

**Setsuna:** ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

**Kenali:** Lo que más tememos vuelve a ocurrir _(viendo a su hermano)_

**Rania:** ¿Creen que los vuelva a controlar?

**Syllion:** ¿Pero cómo?… la última vez Beryl nos dio un amuleto, dijo que era un regalo de la Reina Serenity.

**Melina:** ¿Están seguros que no conoce su identidad?

**Kenali:** De eso estamos seguros… jamás nos hemos parado en el parque de diversiones.

**Hanna:** No entiendo porque no podemos atacar ahí… sería más fácil.

**Darien:** Principalmente porque entraríamos en su terreno… algo muy peligroso pues no sabemos que pueda haber ahí.

**Serena:** Además… ese lugar no es lo que parece y ya lo habíamos notado _(dándole a Rini la muñeca)_

**Noah:** lo mejor será que se queden en la mansión, así estarán más seguros.

**Syllion:** Nuestra seguridad es de poca importancia… debemos proteger a las princesas.

**Seiya:** De eso nos encargaremos nosotros, no se preocupen.

**Artemis:** Sin embargo, también es conveniente que descubramos como detener la nieve.

**Luna:** Aun no hemos encontrado nada… la nieve es poco común.

**Mina:** Lo que es poco común es que ande con el cadáver de su hermano para todos lados _(sintiendo escalofríos)_

**Sora:** Creo que eso es lo de menos, logramos comprobar nuestra teoría.

**Rania:** ¿Y esa es?

**Kayla:** ¡!Que está más loco que el que se cree Napoleón!

**Todos:** ¡!Kayla!

**Hotaru:** Este enemigo es el que provocara que la princesa forme Tokio de Cristal.

**Darien:** ¿Estás segura? _(mirando a Serena)_

**Melina:** Completamente… tu poder será enorme Serena.

**Serena:** Estaré lista _(tomando la mano de Darien)_

* * *

_Disculpen la tardanza (jajajaja) pero tenia milesde cosas que hacer por la escuela... pero prometo ponerme al corriente, ya no quedan muchos capitulos asi que esperen el merecido final... Muchas gracias :)_


	36. Caida de una constelacion

**CAPITULO 36 CAIDA DE UNA CONSTELACION**

**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

** -Sala de los espejos**

**Hoshi: **Gracias a ti… podré controlarlos como lo hiciste tú en el Milenio de Plata, mi querida Beryl _(sosteniendo dos frascos con sangre)_ los guerreros de Géminis volverán a ser parte de la oscuridad.

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

** -Jardín**

**Rei:** Tenemos que averiguar cómo es que los guerreros de Géminis pueden ser controlados de nuevo, sino la destrucción del planeta Tierra será como en el antiguo Milenio de Plata.

**Amy:** He agotado todas las teorías junto con Luna y Artemis y no encontramos nada.

**Rania:** ¿Creen que tengan copia del amuleto de Beryl?

**Lita:** ¿Existe la posibilidad? _(mirando a Amy)_

**Serena:** ¡No podemos permitir que los controlen de nuevo… lo que hicieron fue terrible y no aceptare que lo hagan de nuevo.

**Kenali:** Se lo agradecemos su majestad _(haciendo una reverencia)_ pero tal vez la única solución sea la muerte.

**Syllion:** ¡No creo que sea para tanto!

**Haruka:** Pues si es necesario, yo me sumo a ser el primero en la fila _(juntando sus puños)_

**Hanna:** Yo puedo ser la segunda.

**Rei:** ¡Nada de violencia en este lugar… siempre termino siendo yo la que lo arregla! _(furiosa)_

**ESTUDIO DE GRABACION**

** -Oficina de Noah**

**Noah**: ¿Sigues preocupado de que vuelva a desparecer?

**Seiya:** La he perdido tantas veces que una más sería el colmo ¿no crees?

**Yaten:** Lo que debería de preocuparte es el siguiente ataque de la estrella negra… no podemos atacar a las personas ni derretir la nieve.

**Taiki:** Nuestras investigaciones no han dado frutos… sabemos que los van a controlar, el punto es ¿Cómo? _(cruzándose de brazos)_

**-DESAFORTUNADAMENTE SABIAN QUE NO PODRIAN DESCUBRIR EL PODER DEL CONTROL HASTA QUE NO ESTUVIERA CERCA DE LOS GUERREROS DEL UNIVERSO… ESO ERA LO QUE MAS LES PREOCUPABA, SOBRE TODO PORQUE AUN PODIAN CONTROLAR A SERENA Y A RANIA Y DESTRUIR EL UNIVERSO ENTERO-**

**MANSION CHIBA-TSUKINO**

** -Sala**

**Darien:** ¿Sabes qué día es mañana?

**Serena:** Si nuestro cumpleaños _(mirando a Rini)_ ¿Qué piensas regalarnos?

**Rini:** ¡Regalos!

**Darien:** ¿Quién dijo que les iba a regalar algo?

**Serena:** ¿No nos vas a regalar nada? _(poniendo cara de puchero)_ ¡Eres malo! _(viendo como Darien se reía a carcajadas)_

**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

** -Rueda de la fortuna**

**Hoshi:** Ahora si marionetas mías _(sacando la sangre de las botellas para arrojarlas sobre unos mechones de cabello)_ cuando llegue el amanecer serán de mi propiedad… y su alma nunca será suya _(riendo maliciosamente)_

**-ESPERANDO CON PACIENCIA EL INICIO DEL ALBA, SE SENTABA EN UNO DE LOS ASIENTOS DE LA RUEDA DE LA FORTUNA, TENIA TODO EL TIEMPO DEL MUNDO Y MAS PARA DESTRUIR EL PLANETA PRIMITIVO DEL MILENIO DE PLATA Y EL FUTURO DE TOKIO DE CRISTAL, YA NO SE ENFOCARIA EN DESTRUIR A LAS PRINCESAS, SINO LO QUE ELLAS MAS QUERIAN-**

**Hoshi:** Mi plan será perfecto y ahora si las tendré bajo mi poder y todo por su propia decisión.

**PUERTAS DEL TIEMPO**

**Sailor Plut:** ¡No es posible! _(enfocando su mirada a la puerta frente a ella)_

**Savior:** ¡Debemos darnos prisa, la sangre ha empezado a correr!

**CASA DE LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES**

** -Estudio**

**Hotaru:** Algo está por suceder… la sangre ha empezado a correr.

**Michiru:** La traición y la destrucción de Géminis es inminente _(mirando su espejo)_

**Haruka:** Hay que irnos… de prisa.

**-LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES CORRIERON LO MAS RAPIDO QUE SUS FUERZAS LES DIERON, SABIAN QUE EL INICIO DE CAIDA SERIA EN EL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD, LLAMANDO A LAS DEMAS SAILOR SCOUTS Y GUERREROS PARA QUE ESTUVIERAN PRESENTESPARA CUALQUIER EVENTUALIDAD-**

** -Centro**

**Sailor Lux**: Estén alertas chicas _(mirando a su alrededor)_ la estrella negra se encuentra cerca.

**Sailor Moon:** ¿Por qué tenía que ser el día de mi cumpleaños?

**Sailor Starlight Aqua:** Porque es el día en que la Luna se encuentra más radiante.

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¡cuidado! _(arrojando una rosa frente a Sailor Moon)_

**Sailor Uranus:** ¡!TIERRA TIEMBLA!

**Sailor Plut:** ¡!GRITO MORTAL!

**-TENIENDO PRECAUCION Y VIENDO A SUS ALREDEDORES ALERTA, NO SABIAN EN DONDE DE ENCONTRABA EL ENEMIGO… ESTE LOS OBSERVABA DESDE EL TECHO DE UNA TORRE ALTA, PODIA VER A LOS GUERREROS DE GÉMINIS QUE ESTABAN REZAGANDOSE DE LOS DEMAS-**

**Sailor Mercury:** ¿Sucede algo chicos?

**Ícaro:** No lo sé… estoy sintiendo como si la sangre me estuviera hirviendo.

**Minos:** Nunca había sentido algo así _(acercándose a su hermano)_

**Healer:** ¡Empieza a controlarlos! _(mirando la mirada asustada de la constelación de Géminis)_

**Sailor Lux:** Chicos deben resistir (tocando el hombro de Ícaro)

**-SIENTIENDO LA MANO DE LA GUERRERA DE LA LUX, ICARO LA TOMA DELICADAMENTE, SE LEVANTA Y CON UNA SONRISA RARA, LA TOMA DE LOS HOMBROS Y LA ARROJA A VARIOS METROS DE DISTANCIA-**

**Fighter:** ¡!Lux!

**Minos:** ¡!LABERINTOS! _(impidiendo que se acercara a ella)_ Ya extrañaba esto de ser poderoso sin remordimientos ¿tú qué dices hermano?

**Ícaro:** Apoyo la moción ¡!CALOR SAGRADO!

**Hoshi:** No pensé que fuera tan fácil _(acercándose a los guerreros de Géminis)_ el poder de la oscuridad siempre ha estado en ellos.

**Sailor Moon:** ¡No te creo, yo Sailor Moon te voy a castigar en nombre de la Luna!

**Sailor Starlight Igna:** ¡!PLUMAS ESTELARES DE FENIX!

**Hoshi:** ¡!AGUJERO NEGRO!

**Sailor Lux:** ¡!VENTISCA DE ANGEL!

**Maker:** ¿Por qué no atacan?

**Minos:** Porque nos aburren _(bostezando)_

**Sailor Saturn:** No permitiremos que lastimes a nuestra princesa.

**Hoshi:** Yo no pienso lastimar a su princesa… sino a lo que más desean _(mirando a Tuxedo Mask y Fighter)_

**Savior:** ¡!ENVESTIDA DEL LEON!

**Hoshi:** ¡!Llévenselos ahora! (desapareciendo entre las sombras)

**-NO SABIENDO QUE SUCEDIA, LOS GUERREROS DE GÉMINIS DESAPARECIERON DEJANDO DESCONCERTADOS A LOS PRESENTES, ESTOS POCO A POCO SE ACERCABAN A TUXEDO MASK Y FIGHTER PARA HERIRLOS LENTAMENTE-**

**Sailor Starlight Winda:** ¿Por qué los hieren a ellos?

**Sailor Plut:** ¡Son lo que más quieren!

**Sailor Jupiter:** ¡Debemos protegerlos!

**-CUANDO LAS FUERZAS PERDIAN, ICARO Y MINOS LOS ATRAVESARON CON UN LASER NEGRO DEJANDOLOS CON LA MIRADA BLANCA, SIN BRILLO O COLOR ALGUNO, PROVOCANDO QUE CAYERAN AL SUELO Y EN SUS BRAZOS-**

**Sailor Moon:** ¡!Tuxedo Mask!

**Minos:** Fue un placer, pelear con ustedes.

**Sailor Lux:** Creí que lo que querían más que nada era recuperar su alma _(cruzándose de brazos) _son tan débiles que se dejan manipular tan fácil ¿acaso el les devolverá su más grande deseo? _(viendo como Ícaro se detenía en seco)_

**Minos:** Tal vez hayamos cambiado de parecer _(desapareciendo con el cuerpo inconsciente de Fighter)_

**Ícaro:** Hasta luego princesas _(haciendo una reverencia y siguiendo a su hermano con Tuxedo Mask a cuestas)_

**-VIENDO LA ESCENA, SAILOR MOON QUISO SEGUIR POR EL AGUJERO NEGRO POR DONDE LOS CUATRO HABIAN DESAPARECIDO, PEROF UE DETENIDA POR SAILOR LUX, NO ENTENDIENDO LA REACCIÓN DE SU AMIGA-**

**Sailor Moon:** ¿Por qué no los seguimos? _(llorando desconsolada)_

Savior: ¿Lux? _(viendo como su amiga tenía los ojos cerrados)_

**Sailor Uranus:** ¡Permitiste que se llevaran al príncipe! _(dándole una bofetada)_

**Sailor Lux:** _(regresándole el golpe dejándola tirada en el suelo) _¡No vuelvas a hacerme perder la concentración!

**Maker:** ¿concentración?

**Sailor Lux:** Dos guerreros hacen unos, su unión los fortalece, pero su traición los debilita… uno de ellos es el traidor.

**Sailor Saturn:** ¿Traidor de quien?

**Sailor Mars:** De la oscuridad.

**Savior:** Es momento de entrar en las fauces del enemigo (mirando en dirección al parque de diversiones)

* * *

Lamentando la tardanza, pero tuve problemas con mi computadora y casi borra todo este trabajo,afortunadamente logre rescatar algunos capitulos... espero lesguste, solo quedan 4 capitulos, asi que no los pierdan de vista :)


	37. En las fauces de la estrella

**CAPITULO 37 EN LAS FAUCES DE LA ESTRELLA**

**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

** -Entrada**

**Sailor Moon:** ¿Cómo entraremos?

**Savior:** _(acercándose a tocar la puerta, recibiendo una descarga eléctrica)_ Por la puerta es seguro que no.

**Sailor Plut:** Tenemos que entrar… los príncipes se encuentran adentro.

**Sailor Starlight Igna:** ¡PLUMAS ESTELARES DE FENIX!

**Sailor Mars:** ¡SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!

**Sailor Neptune:** Solo queda una solución… la teletransportación.

**Maker:** ¿Podremos hacerlo juntos? _(viendo a la joven de cabellos aguamarina)_

**Sailor Uranus:** Todos hay que formar un círculo.

**-FORMANDO EL CIRCULO Y CERRANDO LOS OJOS, CADA UNOS DE ELLOS IBA DICIENDO SU PLANETA REGENTE, SU ELEMENTO Y SU ANIMAL INTERIOR, PARA ASÍ PODER ENTRAR A LAS FAUCES DE LA ESTRELLA NEGRA… GRITANDO AL UNISONO TELETRANSPORTACION-**

** -Auditorio**

**Hoshi:** Mis queridos príncipes, dejen de moverse o se lastimaran mas… heridos no me sirven.

**Fighter:** No te parece gracioso Tuxedo Mask… heridos no le servimos, aunque nos haya atravesado con un laser para dejarnos inconscientes.

**Ícaro:** ¡Deja de hablarle así a nuestro amo!

**Tuxedo Mask:** Tanto la Luna como el ángel te van a destruir.

**Hoshi:** _(riendo a carcajadas)_ Me gustaría ver que lo intenten.

**-DESPUES DE INGRESAR AL LUGAR, LAS SAILOR S Y LOS GUERREROS SE VIERON RODEADOS DE MARIONETAS QUE LOS ESTABAN ESPERANDO PARA PELEAR CON ELLOS-**

**Sailor Starlight Aqua: **Ya se me hacia raro que la entrada fuera tan fácil.

**Sailor starlight Winda:** ¡HALO ESTELAR DE MARIPOSA!

**Sailor Jupiter:** ¡HURACAN DE FLORES DE JUPITER!

**Savior:** Lux, tú y Sailor Moon busquen a los príncipes, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos.

**Sailor Lux: **¡Vamos! _(mirando a Sailor Moon)_

**-MIENTRAS CORRIAN HACIA DONDE ESTABAN DARIEN Y SEIYA, PODIA SENTIR QUE LA SEMILLA DE UN ALMA ESTABA CREANDOSE, POR LO QUE LE SUGIRIO A SAILOR MOON CAMBIAR DE DIRECCION, DEJANDO A LA JOVEN DE COLETAS DESCONCERTADA-**

**Sailor Moon:** ¿Qué pasa Lux?

**Sailor Lux:** Una nueva semilla ha sido creada… hay que ir a Ilusión por ella.

**Sailor Moon:** ¡Ahora! _(mirándola desconcertada)_ Darien y Seiya están en peligro y quieres ir por una semilla ahora.

**Sailor Lux:** _(mirándola con ternura)_ Esa semilla pertenece al traidor de la oscuridad, si él la recupera podrá ser libre y nos ayudara _(guiñándole un ojo)_ todo saldrá bien.

**Sailor Moon:** _(dando un largo suspiro)_ Vamos… entre más rápido mejor (viendo como su compañera abría el portal)

**-Auditorio**

**Hoshi:** Al parecer jóvenes príncipes… sus queridos amigos están dando una gran pelea _(viendo a través de un espejo) _Lastima que van a perder.

**Fighter:** Más vale que los dejes en paz… es a nosotros a quienes quieres.

**Hoshi:** Te equivocas príncipe del ángel… a quien quiero es a tu amada princesa y su sorprendente poder.

**Tuxedo Mask:** Nunca lo tendrás… eso lo sabes.

**Minos:** ¡Te dije que no le hablaras así! _(dándole una bofetada, y susurrándole algo a su oído)_

**Hoshi:** Ícaro encárgate de las Sailor scouts y de los guerreros… ¡ahora!

**-EL GUERRERO DE GÉMINIS AL LLEGAR AL LUGAR DE LA PELEA, TOMA DESPREVENIDA A SAILOR MERCURY POR LO QUE AL ATACARLA QUEDA INCONSCIENTE-**

**Maker:** ¡Como te atreves!

**Ícaro:** Ordenes de mi amo _(poniéndose en posición de ataque) _¡Marionetas retírense, estos son míos!

** -Ilusión**

**Helios:** Sus majestades _(haciendo una reverencia)_

**Sailor Lux:** ¡Te dije que no le abrieras a nadie, ni siquiera a nosotras! _(viendo la cara de Helios de sorpresa)_

**Helios:** Lo siento.

**Lya:** Los principitos están a salvo… viene por ella ¿verdad?

**Sailor Lux:** Así es Lya… como protectora del rio de las almas, te pido la traigas _(viendo como la joven se iba)_

**Sailor Moon:** ¿Quién es el traidor?

**Sailor Lux:** Aquel que osa alejarse de su amo… deprisa no hay mucho tiempo, las heladas empiezan a ser más fuertes.

**Sailor Moon:** Cuiden a los pequeños… por favor.

**Helios:** Sin dudarlo alteza.

**-LAS SAILORS Y LOS GUERREROS, NO DABAN SU BRAZO A TORCER A PESAT DE QUE JUPITER, PLUT, MERCURY, AQUA Y GAIA ESTABAN HERIDAS Y NO REACCIONABAN-**

**Savior:** ¿Dónde quedo tu lealtad a la Luna, Ícaro?

**Ícaro:** Nunca ha existido tal lealtad Savior, esa sólo existe hacia nosotros mismos.

**Sailor Neptune:** Es una lástima… empezaba a creer que eras fuerte ¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO! _(arrojándolo contra un árbol)_

**Healer:** ¡INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HEALER!

**Sailor Uranus:** ¡TIERRA TIEMBLA!

**Savior:** ¡ENVESTIDA DEL LEON!

**-EL JOVEN GUERRERO DE GÉMINIS HABÍA CAIDO ANTE LA FUERZA Y DETERMINACION DE LOS GUERREROS DEL UNIVERSO, POCO A POCO SU CUERPO FUE DESAPARECIENDO PARA CONVERTIRSE EN POLVO ESTELAR… UN POLVO QUE SAVIOR CONOCIA MUY BIEN, PUES SABIA A DONDE SE DIRIGIA-**

** -Auditorio**

**Hoshi:** ¡No! se supone que no deben ganar.

**Minos:** Ícaro _(viendo la escena con tristeza)_

Tuxedo Mask: Te dije que no ganarías Hoshi.

**Hoshi:** Ya lo veremos _(preparándose para atacarlos)_

**Sailor Lux:** ¡VENTISCA DE ANGEL!

**Sailor Moon:** Una pobre estrellita ha caído del firmamento, se ha portado mal y nosotros la vamos a castigar en el nombre de la Luna.

**Fighter:** ¡Lux!

**Hoshi:** ¡Minos, atácalas!

**-CUANDO OBSERVARON A LA ULTIMA PARTICULA DE POLVO ESTELAR EVAPORARSE, RAPIDAMENTE SE DIRIGIERON AL AUDITORIO DEL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES PARA TERMINAR LA PELEA, LAS SAILORS HERIDAS SE RECUPERARON RAPIDAMENTE GRACIAS AL PODER CURATIVO DE SAILOR SATURN-**

**Sailor Jupiter: **Gracias… ahora hay que ir a patear un trasero estelar _(empuñando las manos)_

**Sailor Starlight Igna:** ¿Solo uno?

**Sailor Uranus:** Si algo le pasa a nuestra princesa, no me lo voy a perdonar nunca.

**Savior:** El destino es el que decide su futuro.

**-COLOCANDOSE FRENTE A ELLAS, PREPARANDOSE PARA ATACAR Y COLOCANDO SUS MANOS FRENTE A ELLAS, TUXEDO MASK Y FIGHTER NO VEIAN INTENSION DE ATACAR A MINOS POR PARTE DE LAS CHICAS-**

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¡Sailor Moon!

**Fighter:** ¡Lux!

**Sailor Uranus:** ¡Noooooooooooooo!

**Sailor Saturn:** !ESCUDO DEL SILENCIO!

**-VIENDO COMO UN RAYO SE DIRIGIA A ELLAS, PROVOCANDO UNA GRAN FUENTE DE LUZ SEGUIDO DE UNA EXPLOSION-**


	38. Explosion de cristal y luz

**CAPITULO 38 EXPLOSION DE CRISTAL Y LUZ**

**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

** -Auditorio**

**Sailor Plut: **¡!Sailor Moon!

**Sailor Uranus: **¿Dónde están? _(viendo a los alrededores)_

**Sailor Star Winda: **No están los príncipes, el enemigo ni el traidor.

**Maker:** No hay tiempo para eso… la tormenta se hace más fuerte, tenemos que detenerla de una manera u otra _(corriendo hacia la salida del parque de diversiones)_

**Sailor Mars:** No podemos irnos… debemos encontrarlos.

**Sailor Saturn:** Y lo haremos, nosotros, _(viendo a las demás sailors exteriores) _junto con los elementos intentaremos detener la tormenta… ustedes busquen a nuestros soberanos.

**-LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES Y LAS STARLIGHTS CORRIERON HACIA DONDE ESTABA LA BOCA DE LA TORMENTA, EN LA TORRE MAS ALTA DE LA CIUDAD; ATRÁS DE ELLOS ESTABA SAILOR SATURN, SE VEIA CALMADA Y TRANQUILA, COMO SI SUPIERA LO QUE LE PASO A SU QUERIDA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA-**

**Healer: **¿Por dónde empezamos? _(viendo a Savior)_

**Sailor Mercury:** Intentare analizar lo sucedido con mi computadora _(tecleando rápidamente)_

**ILUSION**

** -Rio de las almas**

**-EL RIO DE LAS ALMAS, SE PARECIA MUCHO A LAS AURORAS BOREALES TERRESTRES, CUBIERTO DE POLVO ESTELAR QUE BRILLABA COMO DIAMANTES, DESPRENDIA HERMOSOS COLORES NUNCA VISTOS EN ALGUN OTRO LUGAR. EL AROMA ERA A VAINILLAS Y BRISA DE LOS BOSQUES; ESTE DESEMBOCABA EN UNA FUENTE DE MARMOL QUE LLEVABA EN EL TOPE UNA LUNA ALADA-**

**Principe Endimion: **¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

**Minos: **Me temo que soy el responsable por eso.

**Principe Seiya: **¿No estás bajo el control de Hoshi?

**Minos: **Nunca lo estuve, desafortunadamente mi hermano si, yo puede resistir porque hay algo que sustituye mi alma.

**P. Endimion: **¿Qué es?

**Minos: **Un lobo.

**P. Serenity:** Así es… mi querido amigo.

**P. Endimion**: ¡!Serena! _(abrazándola fuertemente)_ ¿Estás bien?

**P. Serenity:** Por supuesto… pero aun no hemos acabado con el enemigo.

**P. Seiya: **¿Dónde está felina?

**P. Serenity:** Síganme… por favor.

**-CAMINANDO HACIA DONDE SE ENCONTRABA LA FUENTE, LOS DEMAS NO PODIAN ENTENDER QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDIA-**

**Minos:** ¡!Ícaro!

**P. Seiya:** ¡!Estas vivo!

**P. Endimion:** ¿Cómo es posible?

**P. Rania:** El ya era polvo estelar cuando, fue destruido… era sólo una figura holográfica, que nos fue de mucha utilidad.

**Minos:** Pero si él está aquí ¿Dónde está Hoshi?

**P. Rania:** Pues la explosión no lo trajo a Ilusión de esto estoy segura _(dirigiendo su mirada hacia el palacio)_

**P. Endimion:** ¿Qué sucede? _(viéndola correr hacia palacio)_

**-SABIENDO QUE ALGO ESTABA SUCEDIENDO EN PALACIO, NO PERDIA TIEMPO, ASÍ QUE SE TRANSFORMO DE NUEVO EN SAILOR LUX, SEGUIDA DE SERENA EN SAILOR MOON, ABRIENDO LAS PUERTAS CON VELOCIDAD, NO PODIA CREER LO QUE VEIAN SUS OJOS… HELIOS YACIA JUNTO CON LYA EN UN CHARCO DE SANGRE-**

**Sailor Lux**: ¡!Busquen a los niños!

**Fighter:** Si ese desgraciado tiene a mi hijo, me las va a pagar _(corriendo hacia el lado este)_

**Sailor Moon:** ¿Dónde crees que estén? _(viendo a Lux)_

**Minos:** ¡!Los espejos!

**-DANDOSE PRISA, LA HABITACION DE LOS ESPEJOS REVELABA QUE HOSHI TENIA A LOS PRINCIPITOS EN LA TORRE DE TOKIO, SU ALREDEDOR ESTABA CUBIERTO DE NIEVE Y VIENDO TAMBIEN A ALGUNAS DE SUS AMIGAS SCOUTS INCONSCIENTES-**

**TORRE DE TOKIO**

** -Terraza**

**Sailor Mars: **No dejaremos que te salgas con la suya (levantándose con dificultad)

**Hoshi:** ¿En serio? Y que estarían dispuestos hacer por sus adorados pequeños príncipes _(sacando una gran bola de cristal donde estaban encerrados)_

**Sailor Saturn:** Más vale que los dejes libres.

**Hoshi:** Oblígame ¡!ESTRELLA NEGRA!

**Sailor Uranus:** ¡!TIERRA TIEMBLA!

**Sailor Plut:** ¡!GRITO MORTAL!

**Sailor Lux:** ¡!VENTISCA DE ANGEL!

**Sailor scouts:** ¡!Chicas!

**Sailor Moon:** Nunca te perdonaré, el que les hagas daño a niños inocentes… yo te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna.

**Hoshi:** ¡!Vamos lanza tu ataque!

**Savior:** No te será tan fácil ¡!ENVESTIDA DE LEON!

**-DESVIANDO EL ATAQUE, PUDO OBSERVAR QUE SE DIRIGIA A LA ESFERA DE CRISTAL, LA CUAL SE ROMPIO EN MIL PEDAZOS, LIBERANDO A LOS PRISIONEROS-**

**Sailor Saturn:** ¡!ESCUDO DEL SILENCIO!

**Hoshi:** ¡!ESTRELLA NEGRA!

**Sailor Mercury:** ¡!BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO… ESTALLEN!


	39. El origen

**CAPITULO 39 EL ORIGEN**

**-CUBRIENDO EL LUGAR CON UNA DENSA NEBLINA, LAS SCOUTS NO PODIAN VER NADA A SU ALREDEDOR… EL PODER DE SAILOR MERCURY SE HABÍA INTENSIFICADO EN TAL MAGNITUD QUE NI SIQUIERA PODIAN VERSE ELLOS MISMOS-**

**Hoshi:** Una simple neblina no me detendrá… Sailor scouts

**Maker:** Esta no es solo una simple neblina… gracias a el brillo de tu cristal nosotros sabemos dónde te encuentras.

**Hoshi:** ¿En serio? y por qué no te creo nada.

**Savior:** ¡!ENVESTIDA DEL LEON! _(golpeándolo fuertemente en la espalda)_

**Fighter:** ¡!Te lo advertimos!

**Hoshi:** ¡!Me las pagaran! _(su cuerpo era cubierto por un manto de estrellas tan negro como la medianoche)_ Vean mi verdadera esencia.

**Sailor Moon:** ¿Qué es eso?

**Sailor Plut:** El origen…

**Sailor Saturn**: El origen de la verdadera oscuridad… el diamante _negro (colocándose en posición de ataque)_

**Healer:** Nos quieren explicar… porque no entendemos nada.

**Sailor Starlight Igna:** Así como Neherenia provenía del lado oscuro de la luna… este provenía de lo contrario de la luz.

**Sailor Lux:** ¿Se podría decir que es mi otro ser?

**Sailor Starlight Winda:** De ti no… de la luz.

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¿y cómo lo detenemos?

**Savior:** Eso solo la luz lo sabe… pero le vendría bien la ayuda de la luna ¿no cree, Sailor Moon?

**Sailor Moon:** ¿De mi? ¿Cómo? (viendo a Lux?

**- EL TIEMPO PASABA, LA OSCURIDAD EMPEZABA A GOBERNAR EL PLANETA AL IGUAL QUE LA TORMENTA DE NIEVE; NUESTRAS AMADAS GUERRERAS NO SABIAN COMO DETENER AL ENEMIGO Y TIEMPO ERA LO MENOS QUE TENIAN-**

**Savior:** Dentro de ustedes saben lo que tienen que hacer ¿verdad?

**Sailor Moon**: Morir…

**Sailor Lux:** Para vivir _(viendo a la princesa de la luna)_

**Fighter:** ¡!Morir! si creen que vamos a soportar perderlas por enésima vez están muy equivocadas.

**Sailor Lux:** No es un sacrificio… es un ataque nuevo… que para ellos ustedes no deben de intervenir.

**Sailor Mars:** ¿Estaran bien?

**Sailor Moon:** Nosotros si… pero ustedes se van a molestar con nosotros.

**Sailor Venus:** ¿Por qué?

**Sailor Saturn:** Sus pequeños estarán a salvo conmigo.

**Sailor Moon:** Mi querida Plut (viendo como la guerrera del tiempo hacia una reverencia)

**-HACIENDO UN MOVIEMIENTO CON SU BACULO, CADA UNO DE LAS GUERRERAS DEL UNIVERSO, ERA LLEVADA AL ORIGEN DE SU PODER, SU REGENTE Y VERDADERA ESENCIA-**

**Hoshi:** ¿Solo ustedes? Debe ser una broma _(desplazándose cual espuma de mar por el lugar)_

**Sailor Moon:** ¡!POR EL PODER INMORTAL DEL CRISTAL DE PLATA!

**Sailor Lux:** ¡! POR EL PODER ETERNO DEL CRISTAL DE LUZ!

**Ambas:** ¡!EXPLOSION DE GENESIS!

**-LAS JOVENES GUERRERAS, SE DESPRENDIAN DE SUS VESTIMENTAS PARA SER CUBIERTAS POR SU PROPIO PODER, LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA ERA CUBIERTA POR UN MANTO DE PLATA QUE BRILLABA CUAL ESTRELLAS, LA GUARDIANA DE LAS ALMAS, PARECIA COBIJADA POR MILES DE LUCES POR TODO EL CUERPO; AMBAS TENIAN EN SU ESPALDA ALAS TRANSPARENTES, SIN OLVIDAR SU MARCA REAL EN LA FRENTE-**

**Hoshi:** ¿Qué es esto? _(sintiendo arder su cuerpo)_

**P. Serenity:** Esto no es para destruirte… sino para ayudarte.

**Hoshi:** ¿ayudarme?

**P. Rania:** Tu alma se purificará… en donde todo se originó.

**Hoshi:** ¡!No necesito purificarme! _(sacudiéndose algo inexistente del cuerpo)_ Me agrada sentir esa oscuridad. _(lanzando un ataque hacia la princesa de la luna)_

**P. Rania:** ¡!Serenity! _(corriendo en su auxilio)_

**P. Serenity:** ¡!Jamás nos vamos a rendir… no mientras la oscuridad insista en dominar lo que más queremos!

**Hoshi:** ¿Al mundo?_ (riendo sarcásticamente)_

**P. Rania:** No… no al mundo, sino nuestras almas.

**Hoshi:** Me gusta lo que soy.

**P. Serenity y P. Rania:** Sabemos… pero un corazón no puede ser sólo oscuridad _(extendiendo su mano para tocarlo)_ también debe haber amor y luz.

**Hoshi:** ¡!Noooooooooo!

**-MIENTRAS TOCABAN AL ENEMIGO CON UN PODER PROVENIENTE DEL CORAZON, SU MANTO DE ESTRELLAS NEGRO IBA DESAPARECIENDO, AL IGUAL QUE EL IBA HACIENDOSE CADA VEZ MAS ****pequeño****-**

**P. Rania:** Así cuando vuelvas a renacer… esperemos que la oscuridad no te domine.

**P. Serenity:** Y si lo hace… las futuras generaciones se encargaran de detenerte _(sosteniendo un cristal con una esencia dentro de ella)_ de eso puedes estar seguro.

**ILUSION**

** -Rio de las almas**

**P. Serenity:** ¿Estarán bien aquí? _(observando las cuatro almas que estaban dentro del cofre)_

**P. Rania:** Ellos compartirán el destino, juntos… mientras uno de ellos no se encuentre listo, los demás nunca renacerán _(soplando una estela de luz sobre los cristales)_

**P. Serenity:** ¿A dónde lleva el rio?

**P. Rania:** A donde todo se origina… al caldero.

**P. Serenity:** ¿Qué pasara con Helios y Lya?

**P. Rania:** Descuida… al igual que Luka y Rini del futuro, ellos regresaran, uno de ellos ya viene en camino _(sonriendo)_

**P. Serenity:** ¿Quién?


	40. El sueño mas extraño

**CAPITULO 40 ****EL sueño mas extraño**

**ILUSION**

** -Fuente**

**P. Serenity:** No me vas a decir quién de los dos viene en camino ¿verdad?

**P. Rania:** Si no te conociera te lo diría sin pensar… pero ni siquiera ellos lo saben ¿Por qué arruinar una hermosa sorpresa?

**P. Serenity:** Tienes razón ¿Qué haremos ahora?

**P. Rania:** Sígueme.

**-VOLVIENDO A LA TORRE DE TOKIO, LAS PRINCESAS REGRESARON A SU TRAJE DE GUERRERAS, GUARDIANAS DEL UNIVERSO, CON UNA INVOCACION MÁS A SU PODER, LOGRARON DESAPARECER LA NIEVE HASTA CONVERTIRLA EN UNA BELLISIMA CIUDAD DE CRISTAL… LA NUEVA ERA HABÍA COMENZADO, TOKIO DE CRISTAL ACABABA DE SURGIR-**

**P. Rania:** Bienvenida a tu reino… majestad _(haciendo una reverencia)_

**-MIENTRAS LOS DEMAS GUERREROS DESPERTABAN DEL ****sueño ****Y SUS TRAJES DE GUERRERO ERAN CONVERTIDOS EN LARGOS VESTIDOS Y ARMADURAS REALES, CADA UNO DE ELLOS LE HACIA REVERENCIA A LOS NUEVOS SOBERANOS DEL PLANETA-**

**Michiru:** ¡!Larga vida a la Neo Reina Serenity!

**Todos:** ¡!Larga vida!

**EN LA LUNA**

** -Habitación de huéspedes**

**Mucama:** ¿Se encuentra bien, majestad? _(viendo a la joven reina exaltada)_

**R. Serenity:** ¿Qué sucede Sakura?

**R. Sakura:** Tuve el sueño mas extraño de todos lo que he tenido en mi vida.

**R. Serenity:** ¿De qué se trata? _(viendo como su hija correteaba por la habitación)_

**R. Sakura:** Involucraba a nuestras hijas _(tomando a su hija para consolarla pues se había tropezado)_ Pero lucían diferente.

**R. Serenity:** ¿Diferente?

**R. Sakura:** Si…como si hubieran pasado siglos o milenios.

**R. Serenity:** Si es el futuro, no podremos hacer mucho por cambiarlo… lo mejor será dejarlo así ¿no crees?

**-MIENTRAS LA REINA DE LA LUNA, SALIA DELA HABITACION, LA REINA SAKURA NO DEJABA DE PENSAR EN SU SUENO, A TRAVÉS DE LA VENTANA PODIA VER AL PLANETA TIERRA, TAN BRILLANTE Y AZUL-**

**R. Sakura:** Lo que no sabes es que nosotros no vamos a vivir para verlas crecer _(viendo a su hija y a la princesita de la luna jugar con una muñeca)_

**FIN…**


End file.
